Mi adorable y limpia familia
by Ariiel Tsugumi
Summary: Eren y Levi son un par de padres solteros que por cuestiones del destino se conocen, pero Levi tiene un especial interés en Eren, ya que se parece a una persona del pasado. AU(Universo Alterno) MPREG YAOI RIREN
1. Pequeña felicidad

**Hola :D , ¿Cómo están? , yo aquí trayéndoles este corto(?) cap xD , bueno este fic tendrá solo tres caps el próximo lo tendré listo el viernes , de antemano una enorme disculpa por la mala redacción y todos los defectos que encuentren, soy nueva escribiendo :'D es el segundo fic que escribo y la verdad recién estoy aprendiendo :C , también decir que esta basado en un doujin que leí en Facebook, aunque la historia es diferente, lo siento una idea me llevo a otra y así . Bueno ya no digo mas, espero desde el fondo de mi cocoro(L) que les guste.**

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen son obra de Hajime Isayama**

Miró la mesa minuciosamente, examinando de lado a lado cada platillo que había colocado sobre esta. _Leche, lista. Hot cakes, listo. Huevos con tocino, listo. El cesto con pan, listo._ Se miró a sí mismo. _Papá, listo._ Sonrió al ver su perfecto desayuno preparado sobre la mesa, después de unos minutos miró el reloj y notó que era hora. Subió las escaleras despacito tratando de no hacer ruido, llegó a la segunda planta de la casa y de puntillas se dirigió a la puerta azul de un cuarto algo particular. Abrió la puerta lentamente intentando así que no rechine, caminó despacio y luego… _¡BUM!_, saltó sobre la cama.

—¡Despierte, señor dormilón! —jaloneó la sábana haciendo el puchero de un niñito juguetón.

—¡Mami! —intentó jalar esta para volver a taparse—. Chibi aún tiene sueño —infló los cachetes.

—¿Eh? ¿No vas a comer el desayuno con mami? —intentó sonar dramático, se tapó el rostro con ambas manos y fingió llanto—. ¡Buah, Chibi no quiere comer conmigo! —aparentó sufrimiento extremo.

Tapadito debajo de la sábana, Chibi escuchó llorar a su mamá, sintió pena. _Mamá estará sola, _pensó. Apartando las mantas y gateando por la cama, se dirigió hacia donde estaba su mamá.

—Mamá, ya no llore, ¿si? Chibi ya no _tene_ _sueno,_ así que va a comer desayuno con mami —saltó sobre los brazos de su mami, quien se frotó los ojos.

—¿En serio? Que buen niño es mi Chibi —sonrió, levantándolo y dándole un abrazo a su hijo.

Bajaron las escaleras corriendo como un par de niños. Siempre era lo mismo todas las mañanas, lo llamaban "La Competencia", una pequeña maratón entre Eren y Chibi, en la cual el ganador se haría acreedor del postre del día. El premio de hoy consistía en un delicioso vaso de flan con crema encima, todo minuciosamente preparado por el chef Eren. El tramo de la carrera era desde la puerta del cuarto de Chibi hasta el comedor. Se miraron cara a cara, dándose a entender con una mirada que lo darían todo por el delicioso flan. Los últimos segundos fueron épicos, hubieron algunos obstáculos claro está: los juguetes, el portafolio de Eren, el caballito de madera y _la pelota._ ¡Oh, por dios! _La pelota_ era la peor de todas las trampas mortales y en este día lo sería para nuestro competidor Eren Yeager. Fuiste un gran competidor, Eren. Corría y corría, ya estaba llegando a su destino hasta que pisó _la pelota_, zapateó unos segundos en círculos y luego cayó imponente como un árbol. Chibi pasó por un costado, saltó sobre su mamá y llegó a su asiento, siendo el ganador del día. Chibi, apodado _"_El lobo", nunca fallaba.

—Yum, yum… ¡Está delicioso, mami! —dijo Chibi entusiasmado. Los postres de su mamá siempre eran los mejores. Sonrió con su boquita llena de flan, comió y comió disfrutando el delicioso postre que su mamá había preparado.

Soltó una carcajada cuando notó el rostro de Chibi lleno de flan. _Niño glotón,_ pensó. Cogió una servilleta y la dobló en un rombo chiquito, se acercó al rostro de Chibi y empezó a limpiar cada rastro del postre de esa carita tan chiquita que le gustaba.

—Mami, duele… —se quejó el pequeño.

—Lo siento, Chibi, pero tienes que estar limpio, recuerda que hoy es lunes y es comienzo de semana…

-Sí, Chibi sabe que _tene_ que _i_ a la _guadería_ —resopló—. _¿Po_ qué Chibi no puede quedarse en casa? —cruzó sus brazos pequeñitos en señal de disgusto.

—Porque Chibi aún es pequeño y es el bebé de mamá —explicó dulcemente. Chibi era el precioso bebe de Eren, así que dejarlo solito jamás. ¡Nunca! Por las diosas murallas que jamás lo haría.

—¡Chibi ya es _gande_! Y puede _cuidase_ solo —se paró en su silla, cogiendo el tenedor en su manito, tratando de dar una imagen de grandeza. En su intento de convencer a su mamá de que ya era un niño grande y fuerte, en un momento de debilidad tambaleó y resbaló, pero antes de que su cuerpecito cayera sobre el piso duro, unos brazos rápidamente lo cogieron y lo colocaron en su sitio.

—¿Decía usted, señor grandulón? —dijo Eren algo nervioso. Había sostenido a Chibi justo antes de que cayera, casi se le va el alma cuando vio que su bebe resbaló. Sin pensarlo dos veces en un rápido movimiento se movió al otro lado de la mesa y sostuvo a su bebé—. Chibi, ¿quieres matar a mamá de un susto? —le acarició la cabeza y lo volvió a sentar en su sillita.

—Lo _sieto_, mami —bajó la cabeza triste.

Se frotó la frente y se dio unas cuantas palmadas en el rostro, miró a Chibi y notó a su bebé cabizbajo. En serio que era débil con su pequeño—. Está bien, no importa. Mamá es joven y tiene mucho tiempo de vida, así que un susto no me matará, no pasa nada —le dio un beso a su hijo y volvió a su asiento.

Se alegró al notar que su mamá no se había molestado con él—. Mamá es la _mejo_, Chibi hoy día traerá una _etrella pa_ mamá —exacto, Chibi sabía que su mamá amaba las estrellas que le daban en la guardería, solo tenía que ser el mejor en todo, ganar los juegos de habilidad, ser el más obediente, ayudar a la señorita y tomar toda su leche.

—Oh, entonces hoy día Chibi traerá una estrella para mamá —soltó una risita—. Mamá se siente muy feliz —levantó los brazos en señal de júbilo.

—Ya verá mama, será muy _boita_, la máááás _brillate_ de _toas_ —levantó los bracitos extendiéndolos de un lado a otro.

Eren soltó una risita al notar las hermosas expresiones de su bebé, parecía un muñequito. Miró su reloj y notó que ya estaban algo cortos de tiempo—. Bueno, es hora de irnos, Chibi —bajó a su pequeño de la silla, cogió su portafolios y sus llaves, puso los platos en el lavadero y salió corriendo con Chibi a su auto. Colocó al niño en su sillita en el asiento trasero, lo aseguró bien, ya todo listo, subió al auto, se puso el cinturón y arrancó.

—Sujétate, Chibi —soltó con un aire de detective bien malo—, sujétate bien —se colocó unos lentes oscuros tipo _Hombres de Negro_.

—Sí, mami —intentó imitar a su papá—, estoy listo —se colocó sus gafas de conejo.

-w-

Después de haber estado cantando todo el camino finalmente llegaron a la guardería. Eren y Chibi bajaron del auto, el mayor sacó de la maletera algunos instrumentos y juguetes que Chibi necesitaría, los acomodó en una pequeña caja, sujetó a Chibi y entraron a la guardería.

—Buenos días, señorita Christa —saludó el castaño dándole una sonrisa a la rubia educadora.

—Buenos días, Señor Yeager —sonrió la pequeña rubia mostrando su perfecta dentadura. Notó a Chibi escondido detrás de las piernas de su mamá, Christa se agachó a la altura del pequeñito y sonrió—. Buenos días a ti también, Chibi —dijo dulcemente.

Miró a la señorita Christa y se sintió aliviado. No es que le tuviese miedo a la rubia, no, claro que no, ella era dulce como el flan que hacía su mami. A quien le tenía miedo era a la señorita Hanji, esa loca de lentes, parecía un animal feo y malo, saltando de un lado a otro y apretándole sus cachetes y dándole besos en toda su cara. A Chibi no le gustaba, le daba miedo, miró por todos lados asegurándose de que la castaña no estuviera por ahí rondando. Ya convencido salió de su escondite y abrazó a la de ojos azulados—. Buenos días, señorita Christa —le dio un besito en la mejilla.

—Qué lindo, Chibi —Christa acarició la cabeza del pequeñito—. Hoy día comenzaremos con algunos juegos, así que ve y siéntate en tu mesita con tus amigos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, señorita Christa —sonrió muy animado.

—Adiós, Chibi, cuídate —dijo Eren, acercándose a su hijo y dándole un beso en su frente.

—_Aiós_, mami —movió sus manitos y se adentró corriendo al salón.

Vio a Chibi correr animado y sentarse con sus amiguitos. Suspiró, se sintió algo melancólico, siempre era lo mismo, no le gustaba dejar a su bebé—. Cuídelo bien, por favor —dijo algo triste.

—No se preocupe, señor Yeager.

—Gracias —sonrió, miró su reloj y percatándose que se le hacía tarde para el trabajo, entregó la caja a Christa y salió del lugar.

Subió al auto, se acomodó algunos cabellos y partió rumbo al trabajo. Pasó algunas calles, pero de pronto se vio aturdido al encontrarse en un embotellamiento; consciente de que ya se le hacía tarde decidió tomar otro rumbo, un atajo por una calle extraña. Se le hizo algo conocida, pero no le dio mucha importancia y siguió conduciendo. Finalmente volvió a su ruta original, unas cuadras más y ya estaría en su oficina. Echó una mirada al calendario y se sorprendió un poco, luego de unos momentos sonrió y se sintió algo nostálgico, ya habían pasado tres años y medio desde que Chibi nació. No recordaba muy bien que fue lo que pasó, solo despertó en el hospital, con la mente en blanco, vio a Mikasa, vio a Armin, mas no los reconoció. No sabía porque estaba ahí. Se asustó y alteró un poco, tuvieron que tranquilizarlo. Luego de unos análisis y exámenes, dijeron que había perdido la memoria. Más tranquilo, Mikasa y Armin tuvieron que explicarle quién era, qué hacía ahí y presentarse de nuevo.

-o-

_—Tu nombre es Eren Yeager, tienes 22 años, estudiaste administración en la Universidad de Tokio, te graduaste hace 6 meses. Yo soy tu hermana adoptiva Mikasa Ackerman y él es Armin Arlert, tu amigo de la infancia —explicó la pelinegra sentada a un lado de la cama._

_—¿En serio no nos recuerdas, Eren? —preguntó preocupado el pequeño rubio._

_Se frotó los ojos algo confundido, levantó la vista e hizo todo el esfuerzo del mundo por tratar de recordar a aquellas dos personas, pero no pudo. Su mente era un vaso vacío, no había nada en sus memorias—. Lo lamento —dijo con un tono lastimero._

_—Está bien, Eren, no te preocupes, lo mejor será que descanses por ahora —exclamó Mikasa, ayudando a su hermano a recostarse sobre la cama._

_Se sintió algo aliviado por la compañía de Mikasa y Armin. Recostado intentó moverse, pero sintió un profundo dolor en el vientre, una punzada horrible—. Me duele —gimió algo adolorido._

_—Los calmantes deben estar pasando, es por la operación —explicó la pelinegra._

_—¿Operación? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué me pasó? —la miró confundido._

_—Cálmate, Eren —Armin intentó tranquilizarlo—, no es bueno para tu salud._

_—No quiero calmarme, quiero saber qué fue lo que me pasó —se dirigió al rubio—. Estoy calmado —quiso convencer a los que decían ser sus amigos._

_Sabía que Eren no se rendiría hasta que le hablen con la verdad, Mikasa lo conocía a la perfección, así que decidió que lo mejor sería explicar la situación en la que estaba—. No lo sabemos con exactitud, Eren, estabas conduciendo muy alterado y nervioso. Chocaste… —titubeó nerviosa— y en tu estado, tuvieron que operarte de emergencia._

_—¿Qué estado? ¿De qué hablas?_

_—Del bebé, Eren —vaciló un poco—. Estabas esperando un bebé._

_—¿Bebé? —sintió una punzada en la cabeza—. Los hombres no pueden tener bebés._

_—Tú eres especial, Eren, hay un determinado grupo de hombres que pueden embarazarse. Tú estás dentro de ese grupo… —esta vez trató de explicar Armin._

_Se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, el dolor se hacía cada vez más fuerte—. No entiendo._

_—Eres algo así como una mamá —dijo Mikasa._

_No entendía lo que pasaba, pero había algo dentro de él que le decía, no, le gritaba que se parara de su cama, que buscara a su bebé—. ¿Dónde está?_

_—Eren, todavía no estás del todo bien —quiso detenerlo al ver que bajaba del lecho._

_—No me importa, Mikasa, yo solo quiero ver a mi bebé —pisó el suelo, pero sus piernas le traicionaron y cayó._

_—¡Eren! —gritó la pelinegra arrodillándose al lado de su hermano._

_—__Estoy bien —intentó tranquilizarla—, solo dime dónde está —se levantó de nuevo._

_Lo vio una y mil veces. Sus manitos tan pequeñitas, sus piernitas, sus bracitos del tamaño de una mano, tan pequeñito e indefenso. Los doctores explicaron que pesaba muy poco, ya que era sietemesino, pero que en un mes se podía ir con su mamá a su casa. Era su bebé, ese pequeño pedacito de él, para Eren su bebé era lo más hermoso que podía existir; quiso cargarlo, arroparlo, pero no pudo, tuvo que limitarse a verlo de lejos. Y así transcurrió un mes. Con los cuidados de Mikasa y Armin se recuperó más rápido de lo que esperaba, en una semana ya podía caminar, los dolores de cabeza habían desaparecido y su herida ya había cicatrizado. En ese mes iba todos los días al hospital y se quedaba acompañando a su hijo. El castaño había recuperado la salud nuevamente, pero su memoria no. Mikasa le tuvo que contar toda su vida prácticamente. El último día del mes había llegado y ese día tenía que ir al médico a que le retirasen los puntos y también a recoger a Chibi, quien en realidad se llamaba Aldred; lo sacó de una película de acción, pero de cariño le decía Chibi, porque era pequeñito y era el dulce que alegraba su vida. Lo amaba aunque no recordase el proceso de su embarazo ni nada._

_—Buenos días, Eren —saludó Sasha, la enfermera que cuidaba el área de neonatología._

_—Buenos días —sonrió muy contento._

_—¿Vienes a llevarte a Chibi? —preguntó la castaña muy animada._

_—Sí, ya se cumplió el mes y los doctores le dieron de alta —se acercó a la cunita donde estaba el pequeño—. Ya podré llevarme a mi bebé —dijo emocionado._

_—Felicidades, Eren —sonrió la castaña. Levantó con mucho cuidado al bebé, lo envolvió con una manta de ositos, le puso una gorrita y se lo entregó a su mama—. Es tan lindo._

_—Pues claro, se parece a mí —sonrió mientras lo cargaba._

_—Sí, pero tiene el cabello negro, seguro que eso lo sacó de su papá —lo último que dijo la castaña desconcertó un poco a Eren._

_—Sí, por supuesto —sonrió algo nervioso—. Bueno, ya debemos irnos. Cuídate, Sasha —se despidió._

_—Adiós, Eren —lo despidió con la mano._

_Ya en su departamento, acomodó las cosas del bebé en su ropero, colocó a su niño en la cuna para luego acostarse el también. Vio a Chibi dormir tan plácidamente que él también empezó a cerrar los ojos lentamente, sin querer se quedó dormido. Una hora más tarde se despertó por el sonido del timbre, salió de su habitación y fue a abrir la puerta. Era Mikasa, había traído un pastel y unos regalos._ _La observó extrañado._

_—¿Qué es todo esto, Mikasa?_

_—Es para celebrar la salida del hospital de Chibi —dijo alegre la joven, colocando el pastel y los regalos encima de la mesa—. Armin y algunos conocidos más te mandaron estos regalos —sonrió mostrándolos._

_—Wow, se los agradezco —una sonrisa apareció en su rostro._

_—¿Dónde está Chibi? —preguntó emocionada._

_—Arriba, en su cuna —señaló la segunda planta._

_—Bien, subiré a verlo —giró hacia las escaleras, pero antes de que las alcanzara fue detenida por el castaño._

_—¿Qué pasa? ¿Le pasa algo malo a Chibi? —se asustó un poco al ver el semblante de Eren._

_—No, Chibi está bien —vaciló por un momento, pero no, él tenía que saberlo, la duda lo carcomía—. Mikasa —la vio directo a los ojos—, ¿quién es el papá de Chibi?_

_Apartó la mirada, no quería hablar de eso con Eren. Le jodía, le molestaba hablar de ese tema, pero ella sabía que tarde o temprano Eren se lo iba a preguntar, si no lo había hecho antes fue porque su hermano aún estaba aturdido. Carraspeó un poco, dio unos cuantos pasos y se sentó en el sillón—. Está bien —suspiró—, te lo contaré. Ven —dio unas palmaditas al sillón indicándole al ojiverde que se sentase junto a ella._

_Eren sintió algo de miedo al ver la reacción de su hermana. Tal vez no debió preguntar, pensó por un momento, pero luego negó mentalmente, él tenía que saber quién era el papá de Chibi. ¿Por qué en todo este tiempo no fue a verlo? ¿Por qué no lo conoció? ¿Por qué Mikasa y Armin ni siquiera lo habían mencionado? Se sentó junto a su hermana, dispuesto a escuchar la verdad—. ¿Y bien?_

_—Lo conociste cuando entraste a la universidad, estudiaban lo mismo, creo que él estaba en tercer año de la carrera cuando tú ingresaste —comenzó la pelinegra con los brazos cruzados._

_—Continua, por favor —cruzó los dedos algo nervioso._

_Se acomodó en su lugar para disimular su fastidio. No quería contarle nada a Eren, pero no tenía otra opción—. Se conocieron, porque… te tocó compartir dormitorio con él. Yo… la verdad, no sé mucho —susurró—. Cuando ingresé a la universidad, ustedes ya tenían una relación. Prácticamente vivieron juntos todos los años que estuviste estudiando —suspiró resignada—. Tres meses antes de tu graduación quedaste embarazado y te fuiste a vivir con él a su departamento, luego…—se detuvo indecisa._

_Eren estaba sorprendido al escuchar todo lo que su hermana le decía, pero quería saberlo todo—. ¿Luego…? —incitó a que continuara._

_Mikasa no quería proseguir, segura que lo que iba a decirle al joven lo lastimaría mucho. Ese hombre hizo sufrir a su amado hermano. Pero ya no. Endureció su mirada, mientras tomaba una decisión; ella cuidaría a su hermano, nadie más que ella lo haría, así que mintió—. Murió —dijo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro._

_—¿Qué? —se quedó en shock. ¿Había oído bien?_

_—Murió, al parecer estaba enfermo, lo estuviste cuidando mucho tiempo, pero no sanó __—__detalló—. Es por eso que chocaste ese día, dio su último suspiro y luego saliste, cogiste el auto y como estabas alterado tuviste el choque… Lo lamento._

_Soltó unas cuantas lágrimas. ¿Así que eso había pasado? Eso explicaba todo, debió ser un hombre maravilloso, pensó. La noticia que recibió le dolió en lo más profundo de su ser, su bebe no podría tener un papá y él se había quedado solo—. ¿Dónde está su tumba? —inquirió tratando de parar sus sollozos._

_—Lo cremamos, Eren —habló bajo._

_—¿Sus cenizas? —él quería tener algo, no pudo despedirse adecuadamente, así que por lo menos quería conservar algo._

_—Te las traeré mañana —abrazó a su hermano intentado consolarlo—. Eren, ahora que lo sabes debes ser fuerte, yo te apoyaré en todo. Saldrás adelante, ya lo verás._

_—Sí, por Chibi yo seré fuerte —trato de sonreír. Claro que lo haría, por Chibi haría lo que sea._

_-w-_

_Pasaron meses y Chibi era un niño sano, creció fuerte y saludable, no le faltó nada con su papá, Eren trabajó muy duro para que Chibi estuviese cómodo. En las mañanas lo cuidaba Mikasa y en las tardes él volvía de su trabajo lo más rápido posible para estar con su bebé. A los tres años Chibi preguntó por su papá; ese día Eren no supo qué hacer, llamó a Mikasa, no quería decirle a Chibi que su papá había muerto._

_—Díselo —dijo Mikasa—. No harás nada bueno si le escondes la verdad._

_—Pero es un niño, Mikasa —se agitó un poco, no quería hacerlo, no quería que su pequeño llorase y esté triste._

_—Si entendió que su mamá es un hombre, no veo por qué no pueda entender que su papá murió —le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Eren, intentando tranquilizar a su hermano._

_—Eso es diferente, sus amiguitos también tienen mamás que son hombres —se sentó exhausto en el sillón. Le dolía la cabeza de solo pensar en el asunto._

_—Debes decirle, Eren —insistió Mikasa—, es lo mejor._

_Subió la vista y la dirigió al cuarto de Chibi. Se revolvió los cabellos y tomó aire. Mikasa tenía razón, debía decirle la verdad. Se levantó del sillón y subió las escaleras a grandes pasos, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba su bebé, haciendo un dibujo en su mesita—. Chibi —le llamó._

_—Mami, ¿qué pasa? —se acercó a su mami._

_—Hace un momento me preguntaste por tu papá, y sabes, te quiero contar sobre él —cargó al bebe y lo llevó a su cunita—. Tu papi y yo nos conocimos cuando estudiábamos en la universidad, nos quisimos mucho, pero papi estaba enfermito y se puso mal —no quiso continuar, pero debía hacerlo, era lo correcto—, y sabes, Diosito llamó a tu papi para que esté con él arriba en el cielo, y desde ahí arriba tu papi te cuida y mira toooodo lo que haces —le dio un besito en su nariz—. ¿Si, bebé? Así que papi nos cuida a ti y a mami._

_—__Entoces__, ¿Chibi no __podá ve__ a papi nunca? —miró a su mami con los ojos llorosos._

_Se le partió el corazón cuando vio a su bebé con sus ojitos cristalinos—. Lo siento, Chibi, pero sabes, mami va a estar todo el tiempo contigo, ¿de acuerdo? —limpió las pequeñas lágrimas de su niño._

_—Sí, mami, Chibi sabe que pa nos __mia dede__ el cielo —abrazó al mayor._

_-o-_

Contuvo sus lágrimas, no quería ponerse triste, pero cada vez que recordaba por todo lo que tuvo que pasar junto a Chibi no podía evitarlo. Se golpeó la frente e intentó botar la tristeza. Finalmente llegó a su trabajo y bajo rápidamente del auto. Se le hacía tarde y seguro que el jefe se lo cobraría con una montaña de papeleo, así que cogió su portafolios y corrió directo a la oficina, esperó por el ascensor y al notar que toda la gente estaba apachurrada dio un paso atrás, pero el papeleo volvió a su mente y no le quedo de otra que meterse como una sardina dentro del ascensor, subió hasta el piso indicado y se dirigió a la oficina. Se percató de que las secretarias corrían de un lado a otro, se escuchaban cuchicheos y conversaciones en todo el piso. Algo cansado se sentó en su escritorio.

—Buenos días, Jean —saludó a su compañero de al lado.

—Buen día —respondió el mencionado con un gesto con la mano.

Observó curioso como las secretarias hablaban con… ¿emoción? ¿Acaso se había perdido de algo?—. Hey, Jean, ¿sabes por qué tanto alboroto?

—Nada en especial. Recuerdas que la empresa tiene muchas sucursales en todo el país ¿verdad? —golpeó algunas teclas sin mucho ánimo.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —contempló extrañado a su compañero.

—Pues que los dueños de este imperio van a venir hoy a hacer una inspección a toda la oficina y… —bostezó—, parece que las mujeres se han enterado que uno de ellos está soltero y ya sabes, quieren atraparlo —hizo un gesto con sus manos.

—Oh, ya veo —cogió algunos papeles y empezó a revisarlos—. ¿Cómo se llamaban? —volvió a preguntar.

—Uhm… —se apoyó sobre un codo—. Creo que uno era… —se rascó la cabeza—, Erwin Smith y el otro era… —movió la cabeza de un lado a otro—, Lenni, creo que así era, no recuerdo muy bien su apellido.

Encendió su computadora y estiró los brazos desinteresado—. Como sea, ¿tienes listos los documentos sobre las estadísticas de la semana?

Abrió los ojos como huevos. _Mierda._ Lo había olvidado— Sí, ehh, solo faltan algunos detalles y los tendrás dentro de una hora —mintió. La verdad es que el día anterior había salido con Armin al cine y en plan de coqueteo había olvidado preparar los documentos.

—¿Jean? —lo miró con una aura amenazante—. Más te vale que esté listo dentro de una hora, no quiero ser gritoneado por el jefe —lo amenazó—. Estúpido cara de caballo.

Unas cuantas horas después estaba cansado. Tuvo que ayudar a Jean a terminar su trabajo para que él finalmente pueda unirlo con el análisis que había hecho. El jefe fue duro con los dos, les había gritado su vida. _Maldito viejo cascarrabias_, pensó Eren, tenía que aguantarse si no quería perder su empleo. Todavía recordaba el griterío que les había dado: "¿Qué se creen? ¿Los dueños de la empresa? Malditos inútiles" Ese viejo se creía la gran cosa, pero decidió no pensar más en ello. Bebió un poco de agua y se relajó un rato. Tenía algo de hambre, así que bajó a la cafetería a comprarse algún aperitivo que le ayude a llenar la tripa.

Con un sándwich y un refresco en las manos se sentó lejos de las demás mesas para estar un rato en silencio y relajarse. Estuvo mirando al vacío hasta que oyó los cuchicheos de algunas mujeres en la mesa de adelante.

—Oh, sí y oí que es muy guapo y tiene un hijo, pero al parecer la madre murió hace mucho tiempo y ahora está solo —chillaba una de las mujeres.

—¿En serio? Uhm… Será un poco difícil, pero he oído por ahí que a un hombre soltero y con hijo, se le puede conquistar a través del niño —dijo la otra mujer, que por cierto tenía toda la cara pintada escandalosamente.

Las escuchó algo curioso. ¿En serio era tan guapo e impresionante? Es decir, no es que esté interesado, no, claro que no. Él estaba entregado por completo a su hijo, así que no tenía tiempo para pensar en otros hombres, aunque tenía que admitir que bueno, sí, le llamaba la atención.

—He oído que es tan guapo, que con solo una mirada te derretirías al instante —mencionó la menos pintada.

—¿Ah si? —preguntó asombrada su compañera.

—En serio, y también dicen que es tan bueno en la cama que después de una noche le rogarás por mas —le guiñó a su amiga.

—No puede ser —se asombró—. ¡Ay, no sé! Si todos esos rumores resultan ciertos, te juro que me da un infarto apenas lo vea —exclamó la más voluminosa.

Estaba frio. ¿Bueno en la cama? Soltó una risa nerviosa. _No, pensamientos impuros, aléjense de mi sana mente_, se reprimió así mismo. Bueno, no era su culpa, él no había salido ni tenido alguna relación con un hombre después de que nació Chibi. _Tres años sin sexo,_ pensó. _No_, volvió a negar mentalmente algo sonrojado, aunque… Cogió el pequeño espejo que tenía en su portafolio y observó su reflejo. No estaba tan mal, aún era joven. _Pero no_, sonrió algo nervioso, no es como si un hombre tan importante se vaya a fijar en un simple trabajador como él. Suspiró. Sí, él era tan insignificante y poca cosa. Volvió a suspirar y guardó el espejo, levantó la vista y se encontró con que todas las mujeres lo miraban de una forma extraña. Se sintió algo nervioso y se giró para ignorar sus miradas y siguió comiendo; sin embargo, sus miradas no fueron lo único que le lanzarían al pobre Eren.

—¿Te diste cuenta? —dijo una del grupito.

—Sí —respondió la rubia—, qué asco.

—Lo sé —habló la más robusta—. Entiendo que sea homosexual, pero debería saber comportarse —escupió sus palabras con veneno.

—Sí —comento la más baja—, creo que es uno de esos hombres que pueden tener hijos, ¿has escuchado de eso?

_Mierda_. De pronto toda la conversación que trataba del guapo jefe se fue a la basura y solo porque Eren había estado soñando y mirándose al espejo. Comenzaron hablar de él.

—Sí, ese tipo de hombres me causan repugnancia. Fenómenos de la naturaleza, el gobierno debió hacer algo con ellos —soltó con desprecio una de ellas—. Yo que sepa Dios hizo un hombre y una mujer —esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

No lo resistió más, sus críticas fueron como cuchillas que le clavaron una y otra vez. Cogió su portafolio, tiró sus desechos en el basurero y salió de la cafetería lo más rápido que pudo. Volvió a su oficina y se dejó caer en su asiento.

—Eren, ¿me trajiste el emparedado de pollo que te pedí? —enfocó su mirada en el recién llegado—. ¿Eren?

Y ahí estaba él, se sentía patético. Rabia, sintió rabia. Así que era un fenómeno, pensó; sintió pena de sí mismo y sin darse cuenta, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Se limpió rápidamente con la manga de su camisa y trato de calmarse—. No, Jean, lo siento, lo olvidé —habló con un tono apagado.

—¿Ahora qué te hicieron o dijeron? —dejó a un lado sus documentos y se giró para el escritorio de Eren. Jean era un buen amigo y le preocupaba que lastimen a Eren.

—Nada —sonrió sarcástico—. Fenómeno, soy un fenómeno —apretó el papel que tenía en su mano.

El ojimiel se enfureció. Tenía ganas de ir donde esas idiotas y ponerlas en su lugar, pero tenía que contenerse. Eran tan odiosas que incluso podrían quejarse con el jefe, con un par de coqueteos y miradas podían hacer que los echen a la calle a ambos. _Estúpidas locas_. Le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda a Eren—.Vamos, no les hagas caso, son unas idiotas —intentó animarlo.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —sonrió—. Gracias, ya estoy mejor —no lo estaba del todo, pero no quería verse patético y además, poco le importaba lo que piensen otras personas. Respiró y desechó malos pensamientos.

-w-

Estaba bajo el agua. Los últimos dos minutos se los había pasado así. No quería salir, era tan relajante, silencioso, la única forma de desconectarse del mundo y tal vez… ¿Oírlo a él? Pensar en él, sentirlo. Sí, porque lo que más anhelaba en este momento, lo que más anheló y lo que más deseará en un futuro será tenerlo a él. La falta de oxígeno hizo que saliera, respiró, miró el ambiente y volvió a su cruda realidad. No podía, no podía tener a Eren, porque ya no estaba en este mundo con él. _Se fue_, pensó. _Maldición_, golpeó el agua. _Mierda_, maldijo. Siempre era lo mismo, estar bajo el agua para luego salir y esperar otra realidad, otra realidad donde Eren, _su_ Eren estuviera ahí con él, no esta mierda. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, salió de la piscina y se colocó su bata, cogió su celular y salió del lugar. Levi Rivaille, ese era su nombre. Exitoso empresario, padre soltero, hombre guapo y joven, con mucho dinero. Lo tenía todo, absolutamente todo. Él hacía sonar sus dedos y miles de sirvientes se ponían a su disposición; si él quería una mujer para pasar el rato, se ofrecían un montón; si deseaba un coche, una casa, un departamento, lo que sea, él solo chasqueaba los dedos y ya estaría al alcance de sus manos. Pero él lo quería a él, pero eso es justamente lo que el dinero no podía darle.

Entró a la suite del lujoso hotel en donde se hospedaba. Habían pasado tres años desde que se fue de esa ciudad y había vuelto por cosas de negocios. _Estúpido Erwin_, maldijo, él y sus jodidas inspecciones. Cogió su otro teléfono para revisarlo –sí, porque él tenía más de tres celulares-. _Mierda._ Doce llamadas perdidas, cinco mensajes de texto y doce mensajes de voz, todos de parte de la loca de Hanji, su mejor amiga, si se puede decir. _Qué carajos_, pensó luego de revisar algunos mensajes. Marcó al número de su amiga.

—¿Si? —se escuchó una voz chillona al otro lado del aparato.

—¿Qué mierdas quieres, Hanji? —gruñó enojado.

—¡Enano! —volvió a gritar su desquiciada amiga—. Te marqué mil veces y no contestabas.

—Fueron doce, idiota —habló enojado—. Habla de una vez. ¿Qué pasa con Junior?

—Ah, lo había olvidado —soltó una risita—. Lo que pasa es que mini Levi no quiere quedarse con su maestro de álgebra, y bueno, se vino con su tía Hanji al trabajo —dijo muy contenta.

—¿Qué mierda has dicho? —se exasperó—. Junior debe ir a estudiar.

—Sí, pero el pequeño tiene clases todos los días, a todas horas, déjalo respirar —intentó persuadir a Levi.

—Vete a la mierda. ¿Dónde estás?

—Enaaaano —comenzó a hacer un berrinche—, no seas así y deja a Junior tranquilo por hoy.

—Me niego —gruñó molesto.

—Bueno —suspiró—, está aquí conmigo, en mi trabajo.

—Voy para allá —quiso cortar.

—Pero, enanito —insistió—, cuidaré a Junior; además, quiero pasar un tiempo con él. ¿Acaso no dejarás a esta pobre mujer con su sobrino unas cuantas horas? —dramatizó.

—Tch —lo pensó un rato. Era cierto, Junior tenía clases todos los días, tal vez… estaba estresado. Vio su reloj y se dio cuenta que no le alcanzaría el tiempo para ir a recoger a Junior, así que bueno, dejaría que Hanji cuide de Junior, solo por hoy—. Está bien —dijo resignado.

—Gracias, enano —sonrió triunfante.

—Adiós —colgó, solo esperaba que la cuatro ojos no hable cosas extrañas frente a Junior, pero bueno, ella no era tan idiota, ¿o sí? Volvió a coger el teléfono, pero antes de que pudiese marcar, sonó el otro. Chequeó el nombre del contacto e hizo una mueca de disgusto al instante.

—¿Bueno? —dijo molesto.

—¿Ya estás listo, Levi? —era Erwin, socio actual de Levi, también su mejor amigo.

—No, aún no.

—Date prisa —pidió el rubio.

—No me jodas, puedo demorarme el tiempo que se me pegue la regalada gana —colgó. ¿Quién mierda se cree Erwin? ¿Su papá?, pensó. Que vaya apurar a su esposa o a quién quiera, pero a él no. No soportaba órdenes de nadie, solo le permitió a una persona dárselas y también ser insolente con él, pero esa persona ya no estaba aquí, así que los demás se pueden largar al infierno.

Abrió su enorme armario y sacó un traje, se vistió lo más lento que pudo -sí, para joder a Erwin-, se colocó un reloj bañado en plata, se peinó para atrás, cogió su teléfono y salió de la suite. Caminó lento, tomó el ascensor y bajó al lobby del lujoso hotel. Vio a Erwin sentado en el enorme sillón de cuero con una cara de pocos amigos, se le había hecho un poco tarde, pero bueno, ¿qué son unos minutos de retraso? Cogió el periódico que estaba sobre la mesa de cristal en frente del sillón y se sentó.

—Llegas tarde —habló el rubio—, debes aprender a ser puntual —lo reprendió.

Levantó su mano frente a la cara de Erwin—. Habla con mi mano —dijo a secas.

—También deberías aprender a controlar tu genio —siguió leyendo el periódico ignorando el gesto de Levi.

—Ajá —lo ignoró totalmente—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Sí, ya me duele el trasero de tanto esperarte —se levantó y caminó a la salida.

_Y después dice que yo soy el grosero_, pensó. Siguió a Erwin algo aburrido, pasaron por el enorme campo de golf del hotel y vio una bonita fuente que le llamó la atención. Y así estuvo distrayéndose por un rato hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento y el chofer de su elegante limosina les abrió la puerta, subió al auto, se acomodó en el asiento y se colocó los audífonos para escuchar algo de música.

Estuvo mirando por la ventana durante todo el trayecto, haber vuelto después de tres años y medio hizo que estuviera algo curioso. Sí, definitivamente las cosas cambiaron, todo estaba diferente, todo era diferente a lo que él recordaba. _¿Cómo has estado Eren? Todo cambió ¿eh?_, habló en su mente como si Eren le escuchase. _Ya pasaron tres años y medio desde que partiste Eren._

_-o-_

_Despertó con la cabeza adolorida, dio vueltas en la cama, después de unos segundos abrió los ojos con mucho pesar. Todo estaba bien. Bostezó e intentó volver a cerrar los ojos, pero sintió algo extraño en su cama, ojalá no fuese lo que estaba pensando. Maldijo por lo bajo. Volteó y lo que vio fue lo que más temía. Ahí, a un lado de él, estaba Petra, su ex novia, con la que anteriormente se iba a casar. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Se supone que ayer había hablado con ella, ya todo estaba terminado entre ellos, él se iba a casar con Eren dentro de 2 meses. Al principio Petra se negó a terminar la relación, molestaba a Eren, los hizo pelear, les puso un millón de obstáculos. Harto de la situación y aprovechando que Eren había salido a un viaje junto con su hermana, la citó en su departamento. Acabaría este jueguito de una vez por todas, no quería que Eren pasara por todo este problema y mucho menos en su estado, así que decidió que solo fueran él y su ex novia. La invitó a pasar a su departamento, Levi era un caballero. Le ofreció un refresco, pero ella no aceptó. Estuvo pensando unos momentos en lo que le debería decir a la pelirroja para que no saliera llorando o hiciera un escándalo. Ya decidido afrontó la situación, fue claro con ella, siempre tratando de ser sutil. Después de unos cuantos lloriqueos, Petra se tranquilizó, aparentemente se había dado por vencida. Estaba algo cansado, por lo que decidió salir al balcón por un momento. Regresó y viendo que Petra estaba más tranquila, él también pudo relajarse._

_Cogió el vaso con agua que dejó en la mesa del living y bebió el líquido. Se sintió mareado de repente, la vista se le volvió borrosa. Volteó, miró a Petra y lo último que vio fue a ella pintándose los labios. Y ahí estaba él ahora con la cabeza hecha mierda y con Petra desnuda a un lado de su cama. Intentó despertarla—. Hey, Petra, despierta —la movió._

_—Hmm —la pelirroja empezó a moverse—, todavía es temprano —habló entre sueños._

_—Petra —la movió—. ¿Qué pasó aquí? —trató de preguntarle, pero no contó con que la pelirroja lo cogería del brazo y lo hiciera tumbarse de nuevo._

_—Hey, ¿qué te pasa? —dijo molesto intentando levantarse otra vez—. Suéltame —exigió. De pronto, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió. Se supone que Eren llegaría hasta el día siguiente, aún era media noche._

_—Levi, amor —entró lleno de bolsas y con una enorme sonrisa. Quería sorprenderlo, pero lo que vio lo dejó petrificado—. Levi —no creía lo que veía._

_—¡Eren! —se levantó rápido—. Esto no es lo que estás pensando._

_—Entonces, ¿qué es? —sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear y soltó los paquetes—. ¿Qué es todo esto Levi?_

_—Por favor, cálmate, lo que pasa es… —pero Eren no lo dejo terminar._

_No se iban a burlar de él. Levi lo había engañado y esto no se lo iba a perdonar—. Me engañaste —soltó unas lágrimas—. Eres un maldito bastardo, no quiero volver a verte —salió corriendo de la habitación._

_—No, Eren, yo te amo, por favor, escúchame —se envolvió con la sábanas y salió corriendo tras de él. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y antes de llegar a la salida lo sujetó del brazo—. Eren, mi amor, esto es un malentendido, yo te puedo explicar._

_—¡Suéltame! —forcejeó—. No quiero oír tus mentiras —no quiso escucharlo. Enfurecido, le propinó una bofetada y salió del departamento lo más rápido que sus piernas pudieron llevarlo._

_Esto no podía estar pasando. ¡Maldición! Pero esto no se iba a quedar así, no, claro que no. Petra le explicaría todo a Eren. Subió las escaleras colérico, tiró la puerta del dormitorio y la levantó del brazo._

_—Me lastimas —chilló la pelirroja._

_—En este momento vamos a buscar a Eren y le explicarás todo —dijo furioso—. No sé qué mierda me hiciste, pero todo esto es tu culpa —la lanzó a la cama._

_Soltó una risotada—. ¡Ha! ¿Crees, tú querido, que te ayudaré a que te reconcilies con ese? —se levantó —. Primero muerta._

_—Desgraciada —gruñó— ¡Lárgate ahora mismo de mi casa!_

_—Ajá, de todas maneras ya me iba —cogió su bolso—. Por cierto, querido, la próxima vez no dejes tus bebidas a solas —le guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación._

_Se sintió derrotado, había perdido a Eren. Carajo. El amor de Eren, el bebé, lo había perdido todo. Agarró el retrato de la cómoda y estuvo mirándolo. Era una foto suya junto con Eren en su primera cita. La observó detenidamente. Ahí estaba él con una mueca de disgusto y Eren sacando la lengua y haciendo el signo de amor y paz. Sonrió. Qué lindo era Eren. Delineó su hermosa sonrisa con sus dedos. Estuvo así en silencio unos minutos, puso el retrato en su lugar, se levantó y se vistió. No perdería a Eren, no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Cogió el celular y se dirigió a la salida._

_Caminó sin rumbo por la calle. Buscó por todos lados: los cafés donde solía invitar a Eren, la pastelería preferida de Eren, todos los lugares donde posiblemente lo encontraría. Al cabo de unas__horas se sintió agotado. Estaba cerca de un parque, así que decidió sentarse en una de las bancas y darse un respiro. Miró unas cuantas palomas y se sintió nostálgico. Los recuerdos empezaron a atiborrar su mente, en ese momento todo era Eren. Suspiró. Lo encontraría. Se levantó y emprendió camino de nuevo, buscó y buscó, pero nada, no lo encontraba._

_El sol salió y el cielo ya estaba claro. Chequeó su reloj, ocho de la mañana y ni rastro de Eren. De repente su celular sonó y vio el nombre del contacto esperanzado de que sea Eren, pero en lugar de "Mi mocoso" salió un número desconocido._

_—¿Bueno? —contestó._

_—Buenos días —la voz se le hizo conocida—. ¿Señor Levi?_

_—Sí, ¿con quién hablo?_

_—Soy Armin, amigo de Eren —habló algo nervioso—. Le llamo para decirle que Eren tuvo un accidente._

_—¡¿Qué?! —gritó alterado—. ¿En qué hospital está?_

_Eso fue todo. Se culpó una y mil veces de lo que había pasado. Si tan solo hubiese seguido a Eren hasta el final, si no lo hubiese dejado ir, todo, todo esto no habría pasado. Estaba sentado en la sala de espera, afuera de cirugía, al parecer Eren no sobreviviría y el bebé tampoco. Lágrimas fluyeron despacio de sus ojos. No, él no quería perder a su familia, porque Eren era su familia ahora, él lo era todo._

_—Ehh, señor Levi, debería calmarse —le aconsejó Armin._

_—Eren morirá por mi culpa —murmuró. Estaba en un estado de shock—. Yo maté al bebe, maté a Eren —empezó a lamentarse._

_—No diga eso, por favor —quiso reconfortarlo—. No es su culpa._

_—Claro que es su culpa —dijo de pronto Mikasa quien recién llegaba—. Este maldito tiene la culpa de todo._

_—Mikasa, por favor, cálmate —dijo Armin._

_—¡No! —gritó—. Es por culpa de este bastardo que mi hermano esté ahora debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, este maldito lo engañó —gritó furiosa._

_—Mikasa, por favor, guarda silencio —se desesperó el rubio—. Estamos en un hospital._

_—No me importa, que todos se enteren —se acercó a Levi—. Este desgraciado lo engañó con su ex novia, Eren me lo contó todo. Llamó a mi celular llorando y dijo que lo encontró desnudo en la cama con esa mujer —Levi solo la escuchaba, estaba tan dolido. Tal vez sí, la hermana de Eren tenía razón, engañó a Eren y por su culpa ahora iba a morir—. No respetó su hogar, no le importó nada._

_Una enfermera que estaba cerca al oír tanto escándalo se acercó y pidió por favor que guarden silencio, de lo contrario tendrían que retirarse del hospital. No se inmutó en nada, solo escuchaba lo que decía la enfermera, lo que decía Mikasa, solo escuchaba. La verdad es que si Eren moría, él también lo haría. Se paró del lugar y se dirigió a la salida, no quería escuchar que salieran de la sala de operación y le dijeran que su amado Eren había muerto._

_Estuvo en su departamento toda la mañana, bebió todo el alcohol que tenía. Estaba ebrio, solo quería dormir y luego despertar y fingir que todo había sido una pesadilla. Se tapó la vista con el antebrazo e intentó dormir, pero no podía, y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo. __Por favor, Eren, perdóname,__ sollozó. Lloraba, gritaba, estaba dolido. Su teléfono sonó, temió contestar. Ignoró la primera y segunda llamada, pero después de tanta insistencia no le quedó de otra._

_—¿Qué? —dijo a secas. Esperaba lo peor. Por favor, no, no quería escuchar esas dos palabras tan horribles._

_—Eren murió —dijo la otra voz—. Por favor, desaparece y lárgate, no quiero que te acerques al hospital y tampoco vuelvas a contactarme, bastardo —dijeron lo último y colgaron._

_No lloró, sus ojos no botaban lágrimas, parecía que se habían agotado. No tuvo fuerzas para gritar, solo estaba ahí con los ojos abiertos, tirado en el suelo y con la botella de alcohol en la mano. Pasaron días y días, el celular sonó más de mil veces, seguro eran del trabajo. Sonrió. Ya no le importaba; es más, si Eren murió, esta vida ya no tenía sentido. Se dirigió a la cocina y tomó un cuchillo. Ya no quería vivir, sus ganas se habían esfumado. Estaba listo para apuñalarse, pero se detuvo; no lo haría ahí, no, claro que no, ese era el lugar donde iba a formar una familia con Eren, no mancharía este lugar con su asquerosa muerte. Cogió dinero y se fue._

_Salió de la ciudad, tomó un vuelo a Kioto, tenía una casa en aquella ciudad. Lo primero que hizo cuando piso tierra fue comprar un arma. Caminó hasta la casa, llegó a su destino y abrió la puerta. Todo estaba vacío, entró y se sentó en la sala. Cogió la pistola y la colocó en su boca. Ya no aguantaba esta mierda. Ya estaba dispuesto a disparar, pero se detuvo cuando empezó a escuchar disparos y gritos en la casa de al lado. Los gritos desgarradores lo molestaron, se sentía molesto. Salió de la casa y se dirigió a la casa de donde provenían los disparos. La puerta estaba abierta, así que entró fácilmente. Lo que vio hizo que le dieran ganas de vomitar. Toda una familia, papá, mamá, dos niños, todos estaban muertos. Había sangre por todos lados, en las paredes, en el piso, en los muebles. Llamó a la policía para informar del delito. Ya se iba a retirar de tal casa, pero escucho un llanto algo leve. Se guió por aquel ruido, subió a la segunda planta y entró a la habitación. El llanto se hizo más fuerte. Miró debajo de la cama. Ahí había un niño, estaba llorando._

_—¿Quién es usted? —lloriqueó el niño._

_—El vecino —dijo a secas—. ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó._

_—Mi papá vino ebrio y empezó a golpear e insultar a mi mami. Mis hermanos quisieron detenerlo, pero también les pegó —gimoteó más fuerte—. Y yo… yo… —habló nervioso—, tuve miedo y corrí. Me escondí aquí para que mi pa-papi no me pegue —siguió llorando—. Después escuché gritos y, y… —tartamudeó exaltado y comenzó a hipar más fuerte._

_—Comprendo, cálmate —intentó tranquilizar al niño—. Ven —lo llamó. El niño salió de su escondite y abrazó a Levi. Sintió pena, lo cargó y lo arropó con la manta que estaba en su cama. No supo lo que pasaba, su cuerpo se movía solo. Vio su carita llorosa y un sentimiento le llenó el alma, era una fuerza que le decía que debía hacerse cargo de ese niño indefenso. Así que todo intento de suicidio se vio desmoronado, una luz de esperanza iluminó la vida de Levi._

_—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó._

_—Levi —dijo el pequeño. Al oír la respuesta sonrió, otra vez el destino hizo de las suyas._

_Ya habían pasado dos meses desde el asesinato de los padres de Junior. Le llamaba así, porque decirle Levi al niño y él llamarse igual causaría confusión. Se había hecho cargo del niño, al parecer no tenía parientes, así que no hubo problemas para adoptarlo. Se convirtió en un padre responsable; en los días trabajaba y mandaba a la escuela a Junior y en las tardes se quedaba en su casa para hacerle hacer la tarea o llevarle al parque. Todo marchaba bien. Al principio fue necesario un tratamiento psicológico para el niño, pero con todo el apoyo que Levi le daba, el pequeño fue superando su trauma y reconoció a Levi como su papá._

_—¿Terminaste?_

_—Sí, papá —respondió el pequeño—. Eran unos problemas sencillos._

_—Muy bien —lo felicitó—. Vamos al parque entonces —era un trato, si Junior terminaba sus deberes temprano, Levi lo llevaba al parque._

_—No, prefiero quedarme aquí —rechazó la oferta._

_Lo miró extrañado, era raro que Junior no quiera ir al parque—. ¿Pasa algo?_

_—No —se sentó junto a Levi—, no es nada._

_Observó a su hijo unos instantes, sabía que pasaba algo, solo que Junior era muy tímido para contarlo—. Junior —le llamó._

_—¿Si? —volteó a verlo._

_—Cuéntame, soy tu papá y todo lo que te pase me preocupa —dijo el mayor._

_Sabía que su papá se preocupaba por él, pero no quería molestarlo con sus problemas—. En serio, no es nada, papá —se giró de nuevo._

_Sujetó la cabeza de su hijo con una mano y lo hizo voltear graciosamente—. Anda, cuéntame._

_Miró al mayor y suspiró derrotado—. Está bien —desvió la vista—. Lo que pasa es que los niños del parque me molestan._

_—¿Y eso por qué?_

_—Porque…—titubeó un poco—, no tengo mamá —bajó la vista._

_Esas palabras fueron como una flecha en el pecho. Le dolió ver a su hijo de esa manera. Pensó un momento y luego cargó al niño—. ¿Y eso qué? —dijo Levi._

_—¿Eh? —se extrañó._

_—Solo por no tener mamá no tienen derecho a molestarte —le explicó—. No te dejes intimidar, ¿de acuerdo? —le miró con una sonrisa._

_Sus ojos se cristalizaron, quiso llorar en ese momento. Él tenía el mejor papá del mundo—. Sí, papá —sonrió._

_—Ese es mi hijo —le dio un abrazo._

_—Sí —contuvo sus ganas de llorar._

_—Sabes, Junior, quiero comentarte algo —sentó al niño en el sillón._

_—Dime —puso atención._

_Se sentó al lado de su hijo—. Hace unos días un amigo mío me llamó para comentarme sobre ser socios y formar una pequeña empresa. He estado pensando en aceptar, pero si yo aceptase, tú y yo tendríamos que estar en viajes constantes y no podrás ir a la escuela, tendrás que estudiar solo con profesores particulares._

_—¿Y? —preguntó el niño._

_Suspiró—. Que no tendrás amigos y estarás cambiando de ambiente a cada rato._

_En realidad, los amigos no le importaban, pero si a su papá le preocupaban…—. Podré tener muchos entonces, como iremos a muchas ciudades conoceré a muchos niños, así que no te preocupes, papá —le sonrió._

_—¿En serio, hijo? —lo miró dudoso—. Pido tu opinión, porque esta decisión te afectará tanto a ti como a mí —explicó._

_—No te preocupes, papá —sonrió mostrando la mejor sonrisa Colgate que pudiese enseñar—. Estaré bien._

_Soltó una risa al notar la sonrisa de Junior, no tenía algunos dientes—. De acuerdo, hijo._

_-o-_

Llegaron a su destino y bajó del coche algo desanimado. _Qué aburrido_. Accedieron al enorme edificio, tomaron el ascensor mientras sus guardaespaldas no permitieron que nadie se acerque, y llegaron al piso indicado. Primero empezarían por la oficina de estadísticas. En ese momento no lo supo, pero el destino le volvería a jugar rudo de nuevo.

—Hey, Eren —comentó Jean—, parece que los jefes llegaron —levantó la cabeza de su escritorio.

—¿En serio? —se paró para ver como dos hombres y sus guardaespaldas se acercaban a la oficina—. Hey, Jean, creo que lo conozco —movió la cabeza para ver con más claridad.

Continuará…

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, cualquier queja u opinión o sino entendieron nada por favor háganmelo saber por un review, intentare mejorar el próximo cap, como decía no soy muy buena escribiendo pero hago lo que puedo uvu. Eso es todo, tengan un hermoso día, cuídense : D**


	2. Te quiero, Eren

**Hola :D , les traigo el segundo capitulo de mi adorable y limpia familia (L) , estoy muy feliz porque me dejaron muchos comentario :'D , gracias!, la verdad nunca imagine que este fic les gustaría, y bueno hoy día he de disculparme porque les dije que este cap. estaría listo para el viernes y si estuvo listo :'C pero en eso de que lo quise copiar al disco local D se me borro ;w; y tuve que volver a escribirlo :'C , asi que si este capitulo lo sienten muy feo o no les gusta en verdad lo siento , lo hice en un dia :'C de antemano una enorme disculpa por la fea redacción y los errores ortográficos, bueno ya no digo mas disfruten su lectura.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen son obra de Hajime Isayama**

—¿Y de dónde conocerías tú a una persona tan importante? —ironizó Jean sentándose de nuevo en su escritorio.

—Hmm —movió la cabeza intentando mirar con más claridad a aquel hombre—. Bueno, no dije que lo conociera, solo que se me hizo conocido —suspiró algo cansado—. No importa, continuemos con el maldito informe —se sentó y cogió algunos documentos que estaban regados por su escritorio.

—Me agrada escuchar eso, no quiero volver a escuchar los gritos del jefe —refunfuñó.

Estuvieron una hora más haciendo el trabajo que les correspondía, no prestaron mucha atención al tumulto de gente que estaba afuera de la oficina, lo único que querían era terminar el maldito informe para retirarse temprano. Jean tenía que ir a recoger a Armin al trabajo y Eren recoger a Chibi de la guardería. Entre gritos y alborotos terminaron el trabajo justo a tiempo. Eren cogió los documentos y se dirigió donde se encontraba ese viejo altanero que era su jefe. Le entregó los papeles y se giró para volver a su escritorio, pero el jefe lo detuvo, al parecer aún había más trabajo o… ¿problemas?

—Señor Yeager —habló el viejo gordinflón—, necesito conversar con usted unos minutos.

Suspiró y volteó, seguro que no es nada bueno, pensó—. Dígame, señor.

—He tenido algunas quejas de secretarias y colegas suyas, al parecer usted no está teniendo un comportamiento apropiado —lanzó una mirada despectiva a Eren.

Miró con rareza al sujeto. ¿Había oído bien?—. No comprendo lo que me está diciendo.

—Que está usted siendo un desvergonzado —se cruzó de brazos y observó serio a Eren—. Comprendo algunas cosas, y he de aclarar que en esta empresa no discriminamos —explicó—, pero no voy a permitir que usted mande a la basura la moral y las buenas costumbres —alzó la voz enfurecido.

_¿Con que no discriminaban?,_ pensó, _¿y qué mierda está haciendo ahora?_—. ¿Y mi castigo es? —cerró los ojos resignado. La verdad es que no valía la pena discutir con un imbécil, tenía que aguantarse, no podía perder el trabajo, aguantaría hasta lo último por Chibi.

—Como sabrás, el señor Smith y el señor Rivaille nos visitan hoy, harán una pequeña inspección y tú no estarás presente —afirmó.

—¿Qué? —abrió los ojos y lo miró confundido.

—Lo que oyó; no deseo que por un empleado esta oficina sea mal juzgada. Recogerá sus cosas temprano y se irá —miró su reloj—. Ya es mediodía, estarán aquí dentro de quince minutos, tiempo suficiente para que se vaya. Nos vemos mañana, señor Yeager —finalizó.

—Como usted diga —no le quedó de otra que aceptar. La verdad, sí quería conocer a personas tan importantes, pero, apretó los ojos, ya no importaba. Se dirigió a su escritorio y decidió olvidar los malos tratos que había recibido. Lo bueno es que saldría temprano y podría ir a comer un helado con Chibi, de esos de chocolate que tanto le gustan a su bebé.

—¿Te vas, Eren? —preguntó confundido Jean mirando como su compañero recogía algunos papeles y los acomodaba en su maletín.

—Sí —sonrió—, el jefe está de buen humor hoy y me dijo que no era necesario que me quede —mintió—. Qué amable, ¿verdad?

—Sí, muy amable… —arrastró las palabras extrañado. Algo no cuadraba ahí, el jefe nunca era amable y mucho menos con Eren.

—¿Qué pasa? —vio que Jean lo miraba con una cara de madre preocupada queriéndole sacar a su hijo la verdad.

—Nada —volvió a mirar su pantalla—. Solo que el jefe nunca es amable —seguro que ese viejo de mierda estaba haciendo algo contra Eren, pensó su compañero.

—Hm —levantó la vista—, que no es nada —sonrió, guardó su teléfono y cogió su pertenencias dispuesto a retirarse.

—Si tú lo dices —siguió mirando el monitor—. Solo déjame decirte que un día todos tendrán que pedirte perdón —aseguró.

Sonrió. _Y ese día romperé todos los papeles de mi portafolio y los tiraré a la basura en la cara de todos_, pensó divertido—. Bueno, debo irme —caminó hacia la salida.

No es que a Eren le guste ser maltratado o era un gallina que no podía defenderse. Era sensible, eso sí, pero él podía volverse rudo y defenderse, es solo que no lo hacía porque tenía que conservar su trabajo. Ya lo habían echado de diversos empleos; o era porque sus compañeros lo molestaban y él se defendía y terminaban en un alboroto; o sino la clásica, lo discriminaban porque tenía un hijo; y las más asquerosa de todas, se querían propasar con él. Mierda, ¿es que acaso nunca podía estar tranquilo? Y finalmente había llegado a este último, ya no podía darse el lujo de estar desempleado. Sin dinero no podría mantener a Chibi y eso no lo permitiría. Echó el orgullo a la basura, aguantaría a su jefe, a las secretarias, a todo el mundo.

Caminó algo cabizbajo por el pasillo, subió al ascensor y estuvo meditando en todo el trayecto. Salió con pasos lentos en dirección a la salida, pero antes de abrir la puerta una mano sujetó su hombro.

—¡Eren! —le llamaron. Volteó inmediatamente y vio a un hombre con un traje negro muy formal, algo despeinado, se notaba que había corrido por lo agitado que estaba.

—¿Lo conozco?

-w-

Estaba jodidamente aburrido. Toda la puta mañana de aquí para allá, supuestamente inspeccionando. ¡Mentira!, maldijo, lo único que hacía era sentarse en algún lugar y esperar a que Erwin termine de hablar con los jefes de cada área y dar un discurso a los empleados. Gruñó irritado. Ni siquiera tenía la delicadeza de cambiar sus diálogos, era el mismo discurso para todos los malditos empleados. Se rascó la cabeza algo desesperado, de tantas veces que el maldito lo había repetido, Levi ya se lo sabía de memoria. _Se supone que iríamos directo a la oficina de estadística. ¿Por qué mierda había cambiado el trayecto?_ De todas maneras, ya se dirigían al lugar mencionado. Caminaba al lado de Erwin mirando cada punto de la oficina, tratando así de distraerse. Estaban llegando, podía ver la oficina a través de las enormes ventanas; de pronto, vio salir algo apresurado a un castaño. Ese perfil se le hacía conocido. Sus pasos fueron detrás de ese muchacho, tenía un extraño presentimiento.

—¿A dónde vas, Levi? —ignoró a Erwin y siguió moviéndose. Siguió al castaño hasta el ascensor, se quedó mirando desde afuera. El chico ingresó a la pequeña cabina y volteó, por fin revelando su rostro. En ese momento el tiempo se detuvo. Ese rostro, esos ojos, los conocía. Sus ojos permanecieron clavados en aquel extraño. _Esto no puede_ _ser_, se repitió una y mil veces en su cabeza. Era Eren, pero… él estaba muerto. _¿Por qué?,_ susurró despacio. La puerta del elevador se cerró, impidiéndole ver a aquel castaño.

—Eren… —se desesperó y corrió hacia las escaleras. Quería ver ese rostro de nuevo, esos bellos ojos verdes. Empujó a cualquiera que se atravesase en su camino, bajó los peldaños lo más rápido que pudo, llegó al primer piso y se giró para todos lados buscando desesperadamente al joven. No lo encontraba. Se mordió los labios, la desesperación se hizo más fuerte. Giró en dirección a la salida y lo vio, estaba ahí. No le importó nada y se encaminó hacia el castaño. _Te encontré, Eren_. Lo cogió del hombro.

—¡Eren! —pronunció su nombre. El chico volteó y chocaron miradas.

—¿Lo conozco? —preguntó confundido el ojiverde.

—Eren, soy yo, Levi —lo abrazó—. ¿Dónde estabas? —titubeó emocionado sin percatarse que una pequeña lágrima descendía por su mejilla. Un millón de sentimientos empezaron a invadir su corazón.

—¿Eh? ¿Se encuentra bien, señor? —preguntó algo preocupado.

—Estoy excelente —abrazó más fuerte a Eren—. Ahora estoy excelente.

El ojiverde hizo una mueca de disgusto. _¿Otra vez los acosadores?_, pensó. Se separó del abrazo fastidiado—. No sé quién sea usted, señor, pero por favor le rogaría que no me moleste —dijo enojado—. De lo contrario tendré que llamar a la policía. Yo nunca lo he visto en mi vida —le dio la espalda a Levi y salió del edificio.

Las últimas palabras del castaño lo habían lastimado. _"Yo nunca lo he visto en mi vida". _Eso no es cierto, apretó los puños. _¿Por qué, Eren? ¿Tanto daño te hice que te estuviste escondiendo de mí todo este tiempo?_ Levantó la vista, quería verlo. _Te quiero, Eren_, susurró esas palabras con tristeza. Las lágrimas caían de nuevo.

Abrió la puerta del auto dispuesto a salir del lugar, aunque antes volteó para ver si el acosador seguía ahí. Lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido. Aquel hombre estaba llorando. Eso lo asustó, ¿hizo algo malo? Nervioso dentro del automóvil pisó el acelerador y sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, otra vez esas malditas punzadas se hacían presentes.

Levi vio que el vehículo empezaba a moverse. _No, Eren, no te vayas_, susurró caminando rápido hacia el auto. Pero este avanzó más rápido.

—Eren, no te vayas —corrió detrás del auto—. ¡Por favor, escúchame! —gritó pensando que Eren huía de él.

El castaño miró por el espejo retrovisor. Estaba confundido. ¿Por qué ese hombre lo seguía? Se sintió acorralado y nervioso, aceleró más, quería irse. Dejó atrás dos calles y aquel hombre ya no se encontraba persiguiéndolo.

Levi cansado no pudo seguirlo. Se detuvo en la segunda manzana. Respiraba agitadamente, sintió que le faltaba aire. ¡_Maldición!_, gritó molesto. Volvió al enorme edificio a pasos apresurados. Aún estaba algo sorprendido, pero no había duda, era Eren. Subió al ascensor e intentó tranquilizarse, llegó al piso indicado y se dirigió a la oficina de estadística. Ingresó por la enorme puerta de cristal y sin inmutarse e ignorando a Erwin se dirigió hacia el escritorio del jefe del área.

—El ultimo empleado que salió de esta oficina, ¿quién era? —preguntó alzando la voz.

—¿Disculpe? —el viejo gordinflón se extrañó.

—¿Acaso es sordo? Me refiero al muchacho que salió antes de que llegáramos —demandó molesto, escuchándose su voz por todo el enorme recinto.

Se asustó al notar lo molesto que estaba el empresario—. Eren Yeager —afirmó—. ¿Hizo algo para molestarlo?

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral por unos momentos. Un extraña aura empezó a brotar del cuerpo de Levi—. ¿Por qué mierda salió más temprano? —golpeó el escritorio con ambos puños frente a la mirada atónita de Erwin y todos los presentes, incluyendo un sorprendido Jean.

Atemorizado, el viejo se peinó los cabellos algo nervioso—. Tenía que recoger a su hijo, por lo que cual lo deje salir más temprano, no sabía que usted conocía a Eren —explicó, intentando excusarse.

—¿Hijo? —se acercó al viejo—. ¿Cuántos años tiene el niño?

—No estoy bien inform… —pero antes de que termine de hablar un fuerte impacto se escuchó en la oficina.

Levi pateó la silla que estaba a un lado del mueble—. Ya me está cansando —le mandó una gélida mirada—. Le voy hacer muchas preguntas y quiero que me las conteste sin dudar, ¿me oyó?

—Levi, ¿qué estás haciendo? —intervino un confundido Erwin acercándose al enfurecido empresario.

—Luego te explico, esto es de vida o muerte —dijo cortante.

-w-

Pateaba la pelota de un lado a otro, estaba jugando solo. Sus amigos habían formado parejas para jugar al gato y al ratón y él pues, se había quedado sin compañero. Algo triste se apartó del grupo y ahí estaba solito en un rincón, poniéndole atención a la pelota de color verde que se movía de un lado a otro._ Al cabo que ni quería jugar con ellos_, hizo un puchero molesto y pateó fuertemente la pelota. No se dio cuenta que justo en frente de él estaba pasando un niño y… ¡PUM! La pelota fue directo a su cabeza y cayó sentado.

—¡Ouch! —se palpó la cabeza adolorido—. ¿Quién fue? —buscó con la vista al culpable de haber pateado la dichosa pelota.

Se encogió en su sitio al notar la escena que había provocado, pero corrió a auxiliarlo—. ¿Está bien? —le tendió la mano al mayor.

—¿Eh? —abrió los ojos—. Sí, gracias —cogió la mano que le habían ofrecido.

Chibi ayudó a levantarlo—. Lo _sieto_. Yo fui quien pateó la pelota —bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

Observó al niñito que le había ofrecido ayuda. Era más pequeño que él, tenía los ojos de un verde brillante. Estuvo mirándolo durante un rato y al notar el rostro preocupado sonrió—. No hay problema, estoy bien.

—Que _ien_ —sonrió—. ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó curioso. No había visto a ese niño antes en la guardería, además era un niño grande.

—Levi —respondió—, pero puedes decirme Junior, estoy acostumbrado —encogió los hombros—. Y, tú, ¿cómo te llamas?

—_Alded_, _peo_ mi mami y _too_ el _muno_ me dice Chibi —dudó un poco—. _Tonces_ creo que debes _llamame_ Chibi —sonrió.

—Okay, Chibi —agarró la pelota—. ¿Juegas?

¿Era en serio? Sus ojitos se iluminaron, toda la mañana estuvo como el llanero solitario, sí, bien solitario. Ya no jugaría solo, estaba feliz—. _¡Clao!_ —dio un salto de alegría.

Junior no pudo evitar quedarse algo embobado por la dulzura de su nuevo amigo, parecía un muñequito. Hizo rebotar la pelota—. Entonces, el primero en encestar en aquel basurero gana —explicó—. Intenta ganarme —lo retó. Era obvio que el pequeño no resultaría vencedor, Chibi era más pequeño que Junior y eso le daba puntos extras… O eso era lo que creía.

Pasaron treinta minutos y los resultados eran: 5-0, a favor del ojiverde. Rayos, lo había subestimado. Era pequeño, pero muy rápido. Escuchó como este anotaba otro punto—. ¡Chibi gana! —rió entusiasmado estirando los brazos en señal de victoria.

—Te subestimé —se rascó la nuca—. Eres muy bueno.

—_Gacias_ —guardó la pelota—. ¿Cuál _seá_ mi _pemio_? —ellos no habían hablado de un premio, pero debía haber uno. Siempre lo había en todos los juegos que Chibi jugaba.

—Hmm —pensó unos segundos—. ¿Qué te parece si te invito a jugar en mi casa? —se movió nervioso.

—_Etá_ bien, le _dié_ a mi mami —exclamó animado de haber aceptado la invitación de su nuevo amigo. Después de jugar un rato más caminaron hacia una de las mesas, estaban agotados. Todos los juegos los había ganado Chibi. Pegaron el rostro en la mesa.

—¡Junior! —se oyó una voz chillona.

Levantaron la cabeza y vieron a una mujer que se acercaba. Un adormilado Chibi empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco. Se percató que era la señorita Hanji—. ¡No, escóndeme! —se metió debajo de la mesa.

—¿Qué? —Junior miro perplejo a su amigo—. No me digas que le tienes miedo a Hanji —se cubrió la boca con las manos intentando esconder una sonrisa burlona.

—¡Sí! —gritó el más pequeño—. _Apieta_ los cachetes de Chibi —se sobó las mejillas.

Inhaló repentinamente todo el aire que pudo conteniéndose para no matarse de risa, aunque le seguiría la corriente al menor.

—¿Si, tía Hanji? —pregunto una vez tuvo a la mujer enfrente suyo.

—Junior, vi que estabas jugando con el encanto de Chibi —movió su cabeza de un lado a otro emocionadamente—. Así que aprovechando la oportunidad quiero sacarles fotos juntos. ¡Kya! —sacó una cámara de su bolsillo.

—Ehh —hizo un gesto de rareza—. ¿Sabes? Chibi ya se fue y pues yo… ¡también! —corrió tratando de escapar. Odiaba las malditas fotos, las odiaba.

—¡Junior, vuelve! —persiguió la castaña a su sobrino—. ¡Junior! Tía Hanji solo quiere ver cómo te ves en las fotos junto a Chibi —no se rendiría, tenía a sus dos amores, tan lindos, tan pequeños. Empezó a fantasear. Motivada por sus deseos corrió más velozmente. Casi alcanzó a Junior, pero alguien la detuvo.

—¡Señorita Hanji! Por favor, no moleste a los niños —la reprendió una pequeña rubia, quien había visto todo desde su asiento.

—Pero, Christaaa —hizo un puchero—, esta es una oportunidad única en la vida —trató de zafarse.

—¡Que no, señorita Hanji! —puso un rostro serio—. ¿Dónde está Chibi? El señor Yeager vino temprano hoy.

—¿Mi mami? —se oyó una vocecita detrás de las mujeres.

—Chibi —la rubia educadora se giró y levantó al pequeño—. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

—Chibi estaba _escodido deajo_ de la mesa —señaló el lugar—. Ya sabe, la señorita Hanji _estuo moletando_ de nuevo —mostró ojitos tristes. ¿Recuerdan? Bueno en todo, hasta en actuar.

—Oh, pobrecito —lo estrechó contra su pecho—. Ya todo está bien, tu mami te está esperando en la salida —le sonrió. Llevó a Chibi donde el mencionado.

-w-

Condujo nervioso. Lo que había pasado hace un momento le sorprendió mucho, aún estaba en shock. ¿Por qué ese hombre insistió tanto en seguirlo? Sintió un nudo en la garganta, tenía un presentimiento extraño. Tal vez sí lo conocía, pero maldición, él no lo recordaba. Hizo un esfuerzo por buscar entre sus memorias a ese hombre sin obtener resultado. Respiró un poco. No estaba bien que se alterase, así que optó por olvidar lo sucedido y dar vuelta a la hoja. Llegó a la guardería, ya más calmado bajó del auto y entró al local.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Christa —saludó a la joven sentada a un lado de la puerta.

—Oh, señor Yeager —sorprendida se levantó de su asiento—. Vino temprano hoy.

—Sí, terminé todas mis obligaciones antes de tiempo.

—Me alegro, tome asiento —le señaló el sillón—. Iré por Chibi.

Vio a la rubia alejarse y se sentó en el enorme sillón, estaba agotado. Echó la cabeza para atrás y suspiró. Volvió a pensar en ese extraño hombre. Por más que quisiera olvidarse de una vez por todas de todo el asunto no podía, todo lo que había ocurrido regresaba a él como una película en su mente.

—Mami —escuchó una voz familiar. Movió la cabeza y vio a su bebé.

—Chibi —le dio un beso en su frente—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, mami —sonrió—. Hoy _vinite tempano_ por Chibi —dijo emocionado.

—Sí, hoy día pasaremos por un helado, ¿qué te parece?

—¿En _seio_? —preguntó entusiasmado.

—Ajá —al pequeño se le iluminó el rostro al escuchar la afirmación de su mamá—. Pero al llegar a casa te lavarás los dientes —aclaró Eren.

—Pero… —el castaño lo miró serio—. Pero, pero, pero… —sobornó con su carita.

—Nada de peros.

—Bueno, está bien —se cruzó de brazos en señal de disgusto.

—Ustedes son tan lindos —dijo Christa que estuvo mirando la tierna escena.

—Gracias —dijo apenado el mayor—. Entonces, señorita Christa, Chibi y yo ya nos vamos, hasta mañana —se despidió.

—Hasta mañana —respondió la rubia haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Llevó a su bebe hasta la salida, se dirigió al auto y abrió la puerta. Sentó a Chibi en su sillita y acomodó algunas cosas en el asiento trasero. Subió y arrancó rumbo al puesto de helados.

Unos minutos más tarde se encontraban comiendo los helados, uno de chocolate y el otro de vainilla, durante el trayecto a casa.

—Mami —le llamó—, ¿quiere? —le mostró su helado de chocolate.

—No, gracias, bebé —movió la cabeza en señal de negación—. Ya estoy lleno.

—Hmm —le miró con su carita, pidiéndole con esos ojitos que por favor aceptase.

No pudo resistirse—. Oh, está bien —lamió el helado en una divertida posición.

—¿_Estuo_ bueno? —preguntó riendo el pequeño.

—Sí, delicioso. _Yum, yum _—se chupó los dedos de una mano mientras que con la otra mantenía el volante recto.

Estuvieron así todo el camino, bromeando y riendo. No se dio cuenta, pero todas sus preocupaciones se fueron a la basura. Por eso amaba a su hijo, hacía que todo lo malo se le olvidara. Chibi era su familia, su adorable familia. Llegaron al departamento y lo primero que hicieron fue correr a la nevera. Sí, porque antes de irse al trabajo, Eren había dejado un delicioso flan escondido detrás de algunas verduras y Chibi lo sabía; era pequeño, pero no tonto.

Estuvieron toda la tarde jugando. Primero al escondite, luego a los aventureros, después un juego de cartas de Pokémon, amaban a Charizard. Se bañaron juntos y jugaron con la pelota. Terminaron muertos. Malditos juegos, los dejaban hechos papilla.

-w-

Terminó de leer el expediente que había pedido. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Así que pérdida de memoria y un hijo de tres años y medio. Solo decía eso, no había más datos personales. Abrió los ojos y estuvo pensando un momento en silencio. No había duda de que era Eren. Tal vez pudo dudar en un principio, pero luego de leer los pocos datos que tenía, todo encajaba: la edad del niño y que no lo reconociera. _No murió_, pensó, la hermana de Eren le había mentido. Golpeó la mesa, frustrado. Debió de haber ido al hospital, debió estar al pendiente. _Carajo._

Tocaron la puerta de la pequeña oficina que había ocupado—. Pase —ordenó a la persona que estaba afuera.

—Levi —era Erwin, estaba algo aturdido. Entró a la oficina y se sentó en el mueble—. ¿Qué pasó, Levi? ¿Por qué estás actuando así? —pidió una explicación.

—Es Eren —respondió a secas.

—¿Qué tiene que ver tu fallecido novio en esto?

—No está muerto —subió los pie al escritorio—. Nunca lo estuvo —dijo en un suspiro.

—No comprendo.

Cogió el pequeño reloj que estaba en la esquina del escritorio—. Su hermana me mintió —dijo finalmente.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido. Sabía la historia de Levi, pero nunca imaginó que el destino le jugaría algo tan cruel—. ¿Estás seguro?

Puso el reloj en su sitio y lanzo el documento que tenía en sus manos—. Lee el maldito expediente.

Cogió el papel y empezó a leer. Mientras más avanzaba con la lectura, su sorpresa aumentaba—. Todos sus datos concuerdan —dijo sorprendido, volviendo a leer una vez más aquellas líneas.

—Todo este tiempo, siempre estuvo vivo, siempre… —echó la cabeza para atrás—. Perdimos casi cuatro años, ¿sabes lo que significa?

—Intento comprenderlo —respondió el rubio.

—Encontré a Eren y esta vez no me voy a separar de él, así tenga que encerrarlo —bajó las pies de la mesa y una imperceptible sonrisa se asomó por su rostro—. Siempre soñé con esto.

—No puedes hacer eso —levantó el expediente—. Según leo aquí, Eren no recuerda.

—Eso lo sé, es por eso que salí corriendo de la oficina. Lo vi, pero cuando le hablé, dijo que no me conocía y se espantó —meditó un rato—. Voy a hacer que me recuerde.

—Pero, Levi, me estás diciendo que cuando le hablaste no te reconoció, eso quiere decir que en tres años él nunca te recordó —miró con desconcierto al pelinegro.

—¡Lo sé, carajo! —gritó algo frustrado—. Supongo que su hermana también le mintió y por eso no hizo el esfuerzo de recordarme, creyó una verdad que nunca existió.

—Comprendo —se rascó la barbilla algo inquieto.

—Me quedaré en esta ciudad —dijo finalmente—. Haré que Eren me recuerde —habló decidido.

—Está bien, tienes todo mi apoyo, Levi —sonrió—. Diremos que encontraste algunos errores y que por eso te quedarás algunos meses para solucionarlos y hacer una renovación a la empresa.

Sonrió complacido—. Hasta que por fin usas esa cabeza tuya, Erwin.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto, Levi tan cortés como siempre. Una idea se le vino a la cabeza—. ¿Y si se casó? —no supo que lo dicho haría que Levi adopte cierto comportamiento.

—Lo mato.

Lo miró escandalizado—. No mates a Eren, es un buen chico.

Rodó los ojos—. No seas estúpido, Smith. Me refería al bastardo que se atrevió a casarse con Eren —mientras más hablaba su molestia se hacía más presente.

—Ah —respondió elocuente—. Bueno, creo que ya debes irte. Es algo tarde y seguro que Junior está solo, puede perderse en ese enorme hotel.

Bostezó cansado—. Bien, me largo entonces —se paró de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta—. Antes de irme, quiero pedirte un favor.

—Dime.

—Consígueme una casa y algunos autos, no pienso quedarme en un hotel todos estos meses —bostezó nuevamente—. No tengo cabeza para estar llamando a bienes raíces ni nada.

—Vale, hombre —volvió a su lugar y cogió una revista—. Relájate un poco. Felicidades… —dijo lo último con un sonrisa enorme.

—Gracias, pero guárdatelo para cuando me case con Eren. Adiós —salió de la oficina.

Ingresó a la suite y se tiró sobre el enorme sofá de la sala. Cerró los ojos queriendo simplemente dormir ahí. Fueron demasiadas sorpresas para un solo día. Antes de que cayera a los brazo de Morfeo, alguien lo movió.

—¡Papá! —movió a Levi intentando despertarlo—. No te duermas aún.

—¿Qué pasa? —murmuró entre sueños.

—Ni siquiera me saludaste —hizo un puchero.

—¿Hm? —abrió un ojo—. Hola, hijo, buenas noches —volvió a cerrarlo.

—¡Papá! —se quejó el más pequeño—. Quiero decirte algo.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —se levantó a regañadientes y se sentó a un lado de Junior—. ¿Qué pasa?

Jugueteó un rato con sus dedos—. Sabes… ehh… —vaciló—. Conocí a un niño hoy en el trabajo de la tía Hanji y lo invité al hotel para que juguemos un rato —lo dijo rápido por el nerviosismo.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Lo dijiste tan rápido que solo entendí la mitad.

—Lo-lo siento —se sonrojó un poco—. Lo que quería decir, es que invité a un amigo al hotel, para jugar un rato…

Cruzó los brazos—. Ahora sí entendí, y pues, te diré que no.

—¿Eh? Pero, ¿por qué? —se decepcionó al oír la respuesta de su papá.

—Ya no nos hospedaremos aquí.

—¿Nos iremos ya? Pero si recién llegamos hace dos días, no es justo… —sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar.

Al ver el rostro de Junior, puso su mano en la cabeza del pequeño y le dio unas palmaditas—. Me refería a que nos mudaremos a una casa. He decidido quedarme algunos meses —sonrió—. La sucursal de esta ciudad está hecha un asco —hizo una mueca de desagrado. Otra era la verdadera razón; un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, para ser más exactos. Pero no le diría eso a su hijo, las explicaciones se las daría luego.

—¿En serio? —el rostro del niño se iluminó de felicidad.

—Sí —afirmó—. Así que en unos días cuando nos mudemos, te daré la dirección y le haremos llegar a tu amiguito una invitación, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí —sonrió—. Gracias, papá —abrazó a su papa emocionado.

—Bien —se volvió a recostar—, dormiré un rato, hijo, estoy cansado.

—Sí, papa, buenas noches —besó la frente de Levi y se dirigió a su habitación.

Cerró los ojos y empezó a soñar. Soñaba con ver a Eren de nuevo, con tocarlo, abrazarlo, hacerle el amor, con ver a su hijo y formar una familia juntos. Él, Eren y sus hijos. Su familia, su limpia familia. No descansaría hasta ver ese sueño realidad.

-w-

Ingresó al trabajo por la puerta de cristal. Ni siquiera había comenzado el día y ya se sentía agotado. Se dirigió a su escritorio y se dejó caer sobre la silla. Había llevado a Chibi a la guardería hace poco y ya lo estaba extrañando. Cerró los ojos un momento, intentando recuperar fuerzas y volvió a abrirlos. Bostezó y se acomodó en su asiento, giró la cabeza para los dos lados haciendo crujir su cuello, pero notó algo raro. Todos lo miraban. Las secretarias estaban cuchicheando, sus colegas lo observaban raro. _¿Qué mierda hice ahora?_ Harto de las miradas que se dirigían hacia él, decidió meter la cabeza más adentro hasta que Jean llegue y preguntarle qué demonios había hecho.

Desesperado, no quitó sus ojos de la puerta, rezando para que un chico con cara de caballo apareciese de una vez por todas. Y ahí estaba. Jean corría con algunos documentos en mano y se sentó en su escritorio.

—Buenos días —saludó a su colega.

—Buenos para mí y malos para ti, Eren —ironizó mientras encendía su computadora.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —se preocupó—. He notado que desde que llegué todos me observan y hacen comentarios —envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor—. Dime qué mierda hice ayer.

—Dímelo tú —se encogió de hombros. Eren le mandó una mirada aún más turbada—. No sé… Ayer, el mismísimo señor Rivaille entró hecho una furia después de que te fuiste. Pidió tu nombre, tu expediente, prácticamente se comió vivo al jefe. De tan solo recordarlo me da escalofríos —se envolvió con una mantita que había traído al trabajo, regalo de su novio Armin.

—No jodas.

—Sí jodo —le dedicó una mirada dramática—. Huye Eren, a un lugar donde no te encuentren.

—Sí, creo que eso haré —se levantó de su lugar. Antes de que se moviese, su jefe lo llamó.

—¡Yeager! —gritó el viejo cascarrabias cara de papa.

_Mierda_. No le quedó de otra que levantarse y prepararse mentalmente. Bien, estaba listo para que lo despidiesen y tal vez para el griterío que le iban a lanzar, pero para nada se esperó lo que su jefe le iba a decir en realidad.

—Buenos días, joven —miró estupefacto a su jefe. ¿Estaba siendo amable?

—Diga usted, jefe —contestó con una cara de espanto. No es que le gustase que lo trataran mal, solo que, era lo más raro del mundo. Su jefe le dijo buenos días y… Casi le da un infarto de tan solo recordar lo que le había salido de sus labios.

—El señor Levi Rivaille lo llama a su oficina —le dedico a Eren una sonrisa benevolente.

—¿Qué?

—El señor Levi. Lo llama a su oficina.

—Okay —susurró—. Voy —salió del estudio y avanzó a pasos lentos. Tal vez era una maldita broma y ese viejo se estaba burlando de él, porque sabía que lo iba a despedir el mismísimo jefe supremo, el mandamás, el súper-mega-empresario, el hombre guapo al cual quería conocer… Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, llegó al último piso y le dijo a la secretaria que el señor Levi lo había mandado a llamar.

—¿Eres Eren Yeager? —preguntó la hermosa mujer.

—Sí —afirmó—. ¿Usted sabe por qué me mandó a llamar el señor Levi? —preguntó hablando bajo.

—No, no estoy informada —tecleó algunas cosas en el computador y la puerta que separaba la oficina del recinto se abrió—. Puedes pasar —le dijo amablemente.

—Gra-gracias —se puso nervioso. Definitivamente era una puta broma. La puerta se abrió sola y todo estaba tan limpio y reluciente. No supo por qué, pero empezó a temblar. Se adentró a la oficina y carraspeó un poco—. ¿Me mandó a llamar, señor? —preguntó. La silla estaba volteada por lo cual no pudo apreciar el rostro de su jefe.

—Buenos días. ¿Tú eres Eren Yeager? —habló finalmente aquel hombre, seguía de espaldas.

—Sí —tragó audiblemente—. ¿Qué desea?

—Volver a verte —susurró esas últimas palabras y finalmente giró en dirección al castaño.

El tiempo se detuvo para ambos, un silencio inundó aquella oficina y se miraron por un largo momento. Estaba sorprendido, su jefe había sido el sujeto de ayer.

—El acosador —musitó.

Una risa se escuchó. Era Levi. Sonreía y lo hacía de una manera tan espectacular, tan suya—. No soy ningún acosador —sonrió dejando embobado a Eren—. Siéntate, por favor, quiero hablar contigo.

No supo reaccionar al principio. Haciendo caso a lo que le habían indicado, se sentó en el sillón al frente del escritorio de Levi—. Ehh… yo… —no sabía qué decir.

—Quiero disculparme por lo de ayer —empezó—. Tú me recuerdas mucho a una persona del pasado y te confundí, siento haberte asustado —cogió la taza de café que su secretaria le había traído.

—No-no se preocupe —habló sonrojado.

—Bien —siguió bebiendo el café—. ¿Deseas algo de tomar?

Se quedó aturdido—. ¿Eh? —estaba sin palabras. _El señor Levi es muy amable._

—Pide lo que quieras —sonrió—. Te daré todo lo que quieras —lo último lo dijo suavemente, para sí mismo.

—No, gracias, no se moleste —movió las manos de un lado a otro—. Ya que no se le ofrece nada más, me retiro, señor —se levantó de su asiento apenado.

Entrecerró los ojos—. No, quédate —pidió, aunque más bien sonó como una orden.

Se volvió a sentar—. De acuerdo —obedeció.

Estuvieron toda la mañana juntos, conversando. En realidad, Levi le preguntaba algunas cosas a Eren y él solo respondía sobre cosas de su familia y en que había trabajado anteriormente.

—Así que —comentó algo molesto por lo que le narraba Eren—, renunciaste porque tu jefe te acosaba.

—Sí, odio ese tipo de trato —suspiró—. No me ha ido bien con ningún trabajo, pero todo lo hago por mi bebé —sonrió al recordar a Chibi.

—Cuéntame algo de tu hijo —cogió un control y apretó un botón que hizo que las cortinas bajaran— Quiero saberlo _todo_ —hizo énfasis.

A Eren le pareció extraño que el señor Levi se vea tan interesado en sus cosas personales, pero decidió no darle mucha importancia, tal vez solo estaba aburrido—. Bueno, se llama Aldred y tiene tres años y medio. En realidad no recuerdo mucho el proceso de mi embarazo debido a que tuve un accidente y perdí la memoria, pero desde que lo vi en el hospital, supe que era mi bebé y que debía cuidarlo —sonrió recordando esos momentos—. Le digo Chibi, porque es pequeño y muy dulce. Es un niño muy alegre, siempre está acompañándome y animándome. Jugamos, reímos… Mi familia entera es mi Chibi —suspiró con una cara de felicidad.

—Ya veo —Levi escuchó atento todo lo que decía Eren. Así que igualmente le puso el nombre de aquel actor. Entrecerró los ojos, satisfecho.

_—Levi —le llamó. Estaba echado en la cama leyendo un libro mientras Eren miraba la televisión—. Ya decidí el nombre del bebé —sonrió animado—. Se llamará Aldred. ¿Qué te parece?_

_—Con tal de que no se llame titán, yo contento —intentó burlarse._

_Lo miró con unos ojos de desaprobación—. No te burles —le sacó la lengua infantilmente y se volteó para seguir mirando la pantalla._

_Sonrió divertido. Maldito y adorable Eren, pensó. Dejó el libro en la mesita de noche y se acercó a Eren, le abrazó por la espalda y le susurró—. ¿Te enojaste?_

_Sintió la respiración de Levi cerca de su cuello y se estremeció—. Sí. Y no intentes nada —refunfuñó apartándose del pelinegro y echándose en su lado de la cama._

_Volvió a estrecharlo—. Vamos, si quieres ponerle Titán o Aldred está bien, todos los nombres que eliges son perfectos, Eren —le dio un beso en la frente._

_—Pero yo quiero que tú estés de acuerdo —un puchero se formó en sus labios._

_Hizo que se volteara y lo mirara a los ojos—. Estoy de acuerdo, amor —le dijo cariñoso._

_Al escuchar eso Eren se sonrojó de sobremanera. Ya llevaban tiempo viviendo juntos, pero de todas maneras le encantaba cuando Levi era amoroso con él. Depositó un beso en los labios de Levi. No tientes a tu suerte Eren…_

_Se recostó con cuidado sobre el ojiverde—. ¿Y si le hacemos un hermanito? —le guiñó un ojo._

_—¿Eh? —se ruborizó aún más—. No, Levi —se negó—, tú no llevarás la panza—demasiado tarde. Una lluvia de besos era depositada en su cuello._

Sonrió al recordar aquellos días en los que él y Eren esperaban emocionados a su bebe—. ¿Se encuentra bien? —Eren lo miró confuso.

—Sí, disculpa —fijó su vista en el reloj—. Ya son las dos de la tarde, puedes retirarte.

—¿Qué? —al parecer se había quedado toda la mañana en la oficina del señor Levi y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta—. Entonces me retiro —se despidió y salió corriendo.

-w-

Su día había comenzado tranquilo. Preparó el desayuno, fue a despertar a Chibi, lo vistió. En fin, todo era normal. Ya había terminado de comer junto con Chibi y lo iba a ir a dejar a la guardería cuando escuchó que tocaron la puerta. _¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?_ Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió—. ¿Si?

—Buenos días. ¿Usted es el señor Eren Yeager? —pregunto el desconocido parado en frente de la puerta. Era un hombre bastante alto y corpulento, vestía un traje negro y tenía puestos unos lentes oscuros.

Salió del departamento y cerró la puerta—. Sí —afirmó—. ¿En qué lo puedo ayudar? —se puso un poco a la defensiva, temiendo que fuese algún delincuente o acosador.

—Vengo de parte del señor Levi —confesó—. El señor Levi ha dado órdenes explicitas de que lo escoltemos hasta el trabajo.

—¿Eh? —curioso movió la cabeza y lo que vio lo dejo impactado. Había una enorme limosina afuera de su departamento y algunos hombres con trajes negros a un lado del automóvil.

—Disculpe —llamó al desconocido—, ¿y esos hombres? —señaló.

—¿Hm? —vio a lo que se refería—. Son guardaespaldas —afirmó aquel sujeto.

—Señor —fue interrumpido.

—Llámeme Seo, por favor, soy el encargado de resguardar su seguridad —hizo una reverencia—. Estaremos esperando afuera —se retiró del lumbral de la puerta.

Ingresó a su departamento y cerró la puerta. Se quedó parado en su lugar, estaba muy sorprendido. Eran demasiadas sorpresas y ni si quiera había comenzado el día. Tragó fuerte y se sentó en el sillón. ¿Por qué ahora su jefe le mandaba todo un personal completo de guardaespaldas y también esa lujosa limosina? Se frotó la sien y suspiró. Por lo pronto no haría nada, decidió. Ya cuando llegue al trabajo iría directo a la oficina del señor Levi y exigiría una explicación.

Con Chibi y su maletín en brazos, salió del departamento a pasos lentos. El señor Seo le abrió la puerta de la limosina y entró. Nunca había recibido esos tratos, así que se sentía raro. Acomodó a Chibi en el asiento junto a él.

—Mami —dijo Chibi—, ¿por qué _tamos_ yendo en _ete_ auto? —preguntó el pequeño.

—Ehh… Pues, porque… —pensó un momento. No sabía qué respuesta darle a su bebé—. Me ascendieron en el trabajo y esto es algo así como un premio —sonrió nervioso.

—Ah —abrió su boquita de la impresión—. _Mu ben_, mami —sonrió animado.

Luego de hablar un rato con el pequeño, estuvo en silencio durante todo el camino. Trató de distraerse mirando el interior de la limosina. Era enorme. Los asientos estaban distribuidos por todo el contorno del auto, al otro extremo había un equipo estéreo, a su costado un pequeño bar. Abrió la boca sorprendido, la verdad es que no parecía un auto. Llegaron a la guardería de Chibi, el señor Seo le volvió abrir la puerta, bajó del auto con el pequeño en sus brazos, dejó a Chibi en la guardería y volvió a subir al vehículo.

Se sentía aturdido cuando traspasó las puertas del edificio. Por un carajo, ¿quién no se sentiría así si un grupo de hombres te están rodeando y están con esos cablecitos en sus oídos? Subió al ascensor directo a la oficina del señor Levi, porque no dejaría que esto siga así. Llegó al último piso y pidió por favor a todos los guardaespaldas que lo esperen afuera.

—Buenos días —saludó a la secretaria.

—Buenos días, señor Yeager —contestó la mujer dejando a un lado los documentos que leía.

—Podría, por favor, hablar con el señor Levi unos minutos —pidió Eren.

—Sí, pasa. Justo iba a mandarte a llamar, el señor Levi quiere hablar contigo —explicó la mujer. Mostró una sonrisa, tecleó en su computadora y la puerta se abrió.

—Gracias —entró a la oficina y carraspeó un poco haciendo notar su presencia—. Buenos días, señor Levi.

Levi estaba leyendo ciertos papeles. Al notar la presencia de Eren en el recinto, los cogió y acomodó en una pequeña pila—. Buenos días, Eren. Quería… —antes de terminar lo que estaba diciendo fue interrumpido por el castaño.

—Señor Levi —comenzó—, quería preguntarle —dijo nervioso—, ¿por qué mando guardaespaldas a mi departamento?

Al oír lo que había dicho Eren, Levi sonrió internamente. Ya se esperaba esto—. Solo quiero que estés seguro —minimizó el hecho—. Me preocupo por mis empleados.

Cruzó los brazos indignado. Eso no era cierto, de ser así, ¿por qué no había mandado una limosina a todos los empleados?—. Oiga, usted y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto —protestó—. Por favor, le pediría que no haga ese tipo de cosas.

Le causó gracia lo que Eren le decía. Soltó un bufido—. Ajá, ya te di mis razones, Eren —dijo intentando cortar la conversación.

—Usted no puede hacer eso —siguió.

—Ya lo hice y por favor te suplicaría que cambiemos de tema. No pienso cambiar de opinión —sonrió de lado. Sabía que Eren no se pondría a discutir con él por el simple hecho de ser su jefe.

Maldijo mentalmente, no podía darle la contra, de lo contrario posiblemente perdería su trabajo—. Usted gana. ¿Para qué me mandó a llamar? —cambió de tema.

—¿Piensas estar todo el día parado? —subió los pies a la mesa—. Eso no es cómodo, así que siéntate —órdeno con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Se sentó molesto, no le gustaba que su jefe se aprovechase de su condición—. ¿Qué desea, señor? —volvió a preguntar. Quería de una vez por todas escuchar lo que le pediría Levi para luego irse.

—Verte —soltó con un tono despreocupado como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

—¿Perdón? —se sobresaltó al oír la respuesta del empresario.

—Lo que oíste.

—Disculpe, esto ya no me está gustando —empezó a decir el castaño mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

—Siéntate —ordenó Levi al notar que Eren hacía.

—Perdón —dijo molesto el castaño volviéndose a sentar—. Como le decía…

—Quiero que seas mi recepcionista —dijo de pronto interrumpiendo al castaño—. Recogerás todas tus cosas y te pasarás al escritorio que está al frente de la secretaria Ángela —pronunció sin siquiera haber escuchado la opinión de Eren.

—¿Qué? Pero ya tengo mi puesto de trabajo bien establecido —se quejó en vano.

—Es una orden —mandó cogiendo un dulce que estaba en un recipiente en la esquina de su escritorio.

Notó la sonrisa de Levi y suspiró molesto. Órdenes son órdenes y él lo sabía. No protesto más y salió del lugar directo a su escritorio a mover todas sus cosas y pasarlas a su nuevo lugar de trabajo.

Al día siguiente, ya estaba haciendo sus labores en su nuevo puesto como recepcionista. Tecleaba en la computadora algo curioso. Era diferente a la que tenía en su anterior puesto, era más moderna. Ángela le había ayudado con algunas cosas y también le explicó las funciones que tenía que desempeñar como recepcionista de Levi. Se distrajo un tiempo, cuando vio a Levi entrar por la puerta y saludar a Ángela. Luego se dirigió a él.

—Buenos días, Eren —sonrió el pelinegro.

—Buenos días, señor Levi —dijo sin ningún entusiasmo.

—¿No te gusta tu trabajo? —preguntó Levi al notar el semblante del ojiverde.

—No, no es eso, solo que —bajó la mirada—, me siento extraño.

_Tal vez no se siente cómodo y no quiere decírmelo_, pensó. Así que teniendo ese pensamiento en su cabeza decidió preguntar—. ¿No te gusta el escritorio? —inquirió—. Si quieres puedo mandar a…

—¡No! —gritó—. No es eso, señor, solo que estoy acostumbrándome a mi nuevo puesto —dijo bajando la voz al notar que le había gritado a su jefe.

—Oh, ya veo —le cogió de la mano—. Solo pide lo que necesites, ¿de acuerdo?

Se sonrojó de sobremanera, su jefe le estaba cogiendo de la mano. En ese momento tenía ganas de gritar y… morir—. Sí —dijo ruborizado.

—Muy bien —soltó la mano de Eren y se fue a su puesto.

En ese momento su mano le quemaba. No, él no era una mujer solterona llena de hormonas alborotadas, no, claro que no. Solo que… era Levi, su jefe, el más guapo. El día anterior sí había estado molesto, porque le había mandado todos esos guardaespaldas, pero no pudo evitar pensar que lo estaba haciendo porque se había interesado en él. Enrojeció más. No, eso no es posible, esas cosas pasan solo en las telenovelas. Esto era la vida real, Levi jamás se interesaría en alguien como él, nunca.

—Señor Yeager —alguien interrumpió su ensoñación.

Salió de sus pensamientos y dirigió su vista a la persona que estaba hablándole—. ¿Si? ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

—Buenas, vengo a dejar unas rosas para usted —era un repartidor, que traía un enorme ramo de rosas rojas con algunas estrellas como decorado—. Firme aquí, por favor —pidió el repartidor luego de haber puesto las flores en el escritorio.

—¿Eh?

—La firma —volvió a pedir.

—Sí, claro —sorprendido, cogió el lapicero y firmó—. ¿Puedo preguntar quién me las manda?

—No se preocupe, hay una tarjeta ahí —señaló el ramo—. Gracias —dijo finalmente marchándose.

Después de que el repartidor saliera, cogió el ramo de rosas y buscó la tarjeta apresuradamente. Tenía unas urgentes ganas de saber quién se las mandaba—. ¡La encontré! —abrió la tarjeta y leyó la pequeña nota que estaba escrita.

_Todas estas rosas son símbolo de mi…,_

_No pienso decir cursilerías. Espero que te gusten, Eren._

_-Levi_

Cerró la tarjeta. Estaba estático. Su jefe… -pasó saliva- quería con él. Eso era tan irreal que le daba ganas de ir y gritar. Volvió a leer la tarjeta, pero ¿por qué? Lo había conocido hace unos días. ¿Acaso era amor a primera vista?

Pasaban los días y siempre era lo mismo. Todas las mañanas sin excepción, le llegaban regalos: rosas, relojes, pasteles, ropa. Parecía que Levi ya no sabía que regalarle, sonrió al pensar en eso. Suspiró dejando su regalo debajo del escritorio y volvió a sus labores. Pasaron dos horas y todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que Levi salió apresurado de su oficina.

—Señor, ¿le sucede algo?

Levi no contestó, se dirigió hacia Eren y lo sujetó del brazo—. Nos vamos.

—¿Eh? —¿irse? ¿A dónde?

Jaló a Eren y lo hizo salir de la oficina. Se dirigieron a las escaleras y subieron hasta la azotea—. Suélteme —empezó a quejarse el castaño.

—Quieto —lo reprendió Levi abriendo la enorme puerta que daba a la azotea.

Se quedó perplejo, no podía creer lo que veía. Era un maldito helicóptero en la azotea.

—Yo me voy —quiso huir.

—No —lo detuvo—. Vamos a dar un paseo, Eren —lo arrastró hacia el helicóptero—. Sube.

—¿Es en serio? —volvió a preguntar con cara de sufrimiento.

—Que sí —lo empujó. Después de un rato de forcejeo y lloriqueo por parte de Eren, Levi subió también y empezaron a volar.

-w-

—Eren —llamó su atención—. ¿Puedes, por favor, dejar de taparte los ojos?

Y ahí estaba Eren, acurrucado al lado de Levi. Odiaba las alturas y estar en un helicóptero no se le hacía nada bonito—. ¡No! No me gustan las alturas —protestó.

—Vamos —cogió las manos de Eren y lo abrazó—. No pasa nada. No dejaría que nada te pase, así que tranquilízate —dijo intentando brindarle seguridad a Eren.

Miró los ojos de Levi. Estaba muy asustado, pero después de oír las dulces palabras del empresario se calmó un poco—. Gracias, señor.

—Deja de decirme señor —pidió Levi.

—Pero, es que usted es mi jefe —refutó.

—Pero ahora estamos en una cita y quiero que estemos en confianza —sujetó el rostro del ojiverde—. Así que por favor, dime Levi —sonrió.

Los colores se le subieron a la cara. ¿Una cita? ¿Estaba teniendo una cita con Levi? Ni él mismo se lo creía—. Le-Levi —dijo algo nervioso haciendo caso de lo que le había pedido el pelinegro.

—Así está mejor —seguía sujetándole el rostro con ambas manos. Poco a poco se fue acercando a los labios de Eren, hasta que finalmente le dio un suave beso, uno corto y lindo, de esos que das en tu primera cita.

—Eres hermoso —susurró cerca del oído de Eren.

Miraba sonrojado el rostro de Levi. Agachó la cabeza y se apoyó en el hombro del pelinegro—. Gracias —estuvieron así unos minutos en un silencio breve.

—Eren —rompió la afonía—. Ven, quiero que veas esto —señalo por la ventanita.

—¿Qué? —dijo curioso asomando la cabeza. Estaban sobre un campo abierto de flores y en el medio de aquel campo se leía un "Te amo, Eren" escrito con globos de color rojo sujetados por un recipiente púrpura—. Wow… —abrió la boca asombrado.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó Levi.

Observó dudoso a Levi. ¿Era en serio? Eso fue lo más hermoso que le habían dedicado o hecho en toda su vida. Sonrió—. Sí, gracias —bajó la cabeza avergonzado—. ¿En verdad me amas? —preguntó de repente.

—¿Qué dice ahí abajo? —respondió con una pregunta.

—Te amo, Eren —contestó—. Pero nos acabamos de…

—Te amo —interrumpió al castaño—. Te amo, Eren.

Ya no pregunto más, eso era suficiente para él. La seguridad con la que se lo dijo, su mirada, sus ojos, no cabía ninguna duda. Luego de media hora finalmente bajaron a tierra.

—Tápate los ojos.

—¿Eh? —cruzó los brazos—. ¿Por qué?

Levi, al percatarse de que Eren no estaba dispuesto a obedecerlo, colocó sus manos en los ojos del castaño impidiéndole ver.

—Levi, no hagas eso —reclamó.

—Shh, ¿no comprendes cuando alguien quiere darte una sorpresa? —susurró cerca de su oído.

—S-sí —asintió nervioso—, solo que no veo nada.

—Ese es el punto —empezaron a caminar—. Yo te guiaré, así que no te preocupes —después de un tiempo de andar, Levi apartó sus manos de los ojos verdes del castaño—. Llegamos —anunció.

Eren se maravilló ante lo que vio. Estaba frente a un túnel de rosas adornado con luces de bellos colores. Lentamente se hizo camino pasando por el bello túnel que finalizaba en un jardín. En el centro había toda una cena preparada, el techo estaba adornado por bellas lámparas colgantes de forma esférica y al fondo se encontraban unas bellas cataratas con aguas que reflejaban distintos colores. Se quedó sin habla. Todo estaba realmente hermoso, la ornamentación era de un gusto exquisito.

—Eren, despierta —dijo sonriente.

—Lo siento, esto es tan… impresionante —en verdad que Levi le hacía sentir especial. Se acercó al mayor y envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor—. Te quiero.

—Y decías que yo era el que apresuraba las cosas —sonrió—. Linda confesión —sujetó la mano de Eren y entrelazaron los dedos—. ¿Cenas?

—Pero recién es mediodía —dijo señalando el cielo.

Eren en verdad era un tonto, pensó Levi—. ¿Sabes? Eres experto arruinando citas —soltó una risita.

No entendió lo que Levi le había dicho. Después de unos segundos pensando, comprendió que la había jodido con su comentario—. Lo siento —se disculpó apenado.

—No importa —lo miró a los ojos—. ¿Comemos? —preguntó.

—Sí —sonrió abrazando a Levi.

Continuará…

**Eso es todo, el próximo capitulo será el final, es posible que tenga listo el cap. para el viernes de la semana que viene :D, ya saben si no les gusto el cap y estuvo feo díganmelo por un review sean sinceras ;w; también me gustaría que me manden consejos para mejorar la calidad del fic , lamentablemente no tengo beta que me aconseje uvu , eso es todo nos leemos el próximo cap :D , espero no defraudarlas, besos y abrazos cuídense.**

**PD: visiten la pagina "Levi x Eren Fan " la verdad yo soy fan de la pagina desde que eran Rivaille x Eren y cuando vi que recomendaron mi fic me dio ganas de llorar :'D , bueno ya saben visiten la pagina y únanse \(*^*)/**


	3. Love Blossom

Subió al ascensor junto con los guardaespaldas. Durante el trayecto estuvo algo pensativo. Llegó al piso indicado, se despidió del señor Seo y entró a la oficina. El día comenzaba nuevamente, pero había algo diferente y eso era… Levi.

—Buenos días, Eren —saludó Ángela, la secretaria de Levi.

—Buenos días —respondió con una sonrisa—. ¿Aún no llega el señor Levi? —preguntó curioso.

Lo miró confundida—. Pero yo pensé que llegarían juntos —dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Se ruborizó enormemente al escuchar lo que dijo Ángela—. ¿Por qué dice eso? —dijo escandalizado.

—Porque… ¿acaso no están saliendo? —le guiñó un ojo en complicidad.

—Por supuesto que… —iba a responder que no, pero algo hizo clic en su cabeza. En primer lugar, tuvo una cita con Levi; en segundo lugar, Levi le mandaba regalos todos los días y eso no era algo muy común que digamos; en tercer lugar, todos los días Levi se pasaba por su escritorio para preguntarle si se sentía cómodo o le hacía falta algo. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Sí, definitivamente parecían una pareja.

—¿Y bien? —lo incitó a que continuara.

—Nada —dijo sonrojado caminando a su escritorio.

—Así que no son nada —soltó una risita—. ¿Sabes Eren? Muchas mujeres quisieran estar en tu lugar, así que deberías estar feliz —volvió a teclear en su computadora—. Siéntete afortunado —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Uhm… —suspiró. ¿Sentirse afortunado? Claro que se sentía afortunado, pero no es como si se parara sobre la mesa y dijera: _"¡Envídienme, bitches!"_ No, claro que no. Eren era una persona muy reservada y tímida. De todas maneras ya no quería pensar en el asunto. Se sentó en su asiento, cogió algunos papeles y comenzó a trabajar. Pasaron treinta minutos y todo estaba en silencio en aquella oficina, todo tranquilo.

—Buenos días —saludó Levi, quien acababa de llegar interrumpiendo aquella calma.

—Buenos días —respondieron al unísono Eren y Ángela.

Cerró la puerta de cristal y giró la cabeza en dirección al escritorio de Eren, acercándose a pasos lentos y seguros hacia el castaño—. Buenos días, Eren —sonrió acercándose peligrosamente al rostro del ojiverde.

—Bu-Buenos días, señor Levi —dijo nervioso y sonrojado al notar la cercanía del pelinegro.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó divertido notando las reacciones de Eren. Le gustaba molestarlo.

—No, estoy bien —desvió la mirada—, solo que… hace algo de calor —empezó a mover sus manos como un abanico.

—¿Seguro? —cogió la barbilla de Eren y se acercó más a su rostro, separándolos una pequeña distancia—. Solo tienes que decir lo que te molesta y yo lo solucionaré.

—N-No pasa nada, señor —respondió nervioso—. Debo hacer algunas cosas, así que —se soltó del agarre—, bajaré al segundo piso a traer algunos documentos —salió deprisa.

Se divirtió con la escena, Eren era muy adorable y lindo—. Va muy rápido, señor —habló de pronto Ángela quien presenció lo sucedido.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Se acomodó los lentes—. A que debe ir más despacio. Ciertamente usted está siendo atento y agradable con Eren, pero si sigue con sus insinuaciones, lo único que conseguirá será que el muchacho se asuste y lo rehúya —le dio un sorbo a su café.

Posó su vista en el vacío escritorio de Eren—. Pero ayer me besó y me dijo que me quería —punto para Levi.

Rió un poco—. Pero eso no significa que Eren ya haya caído a sus pies —contraatacó muy segura—. Eren es especial. Él no busca su dinero y tampoco es una de esas mujeres superficiales que aspiran a una posición en la alta sociedad —dijo finalmente llevándose la victoria.

Se quedó callado, giró sobre sus pies y entró a su oficina. Se dejó caer sobre el sillón. Ángela tenía toda la razón. Suspiró derrotado. Bueno, no es como si él hubiese estado festejando el día anterior en su mansión… Frunció el ceño. Sí, se tomó unas cuantas copas, pero no estaba celebrando, solo quiso brindar en soledad. Se levantó y empezó a caminar en círculos. Era momento de idear un plan para hacer caer redondito a Eren.

_Plan: Enamorar a Eren_

_-Dejarlo embobado_. Si había algo que Levi podía utilizar era el dinero y su imaginación en conjunto.

_-Ser amable y caballeroso_. Punto en contra. Si había algo que Levi odiaba era ser amable o cursi, pero por Eren le pediría consejos hasta a la mismísima Hanji y eso de por sí ya era un milagro.

_-Atracción_. Por cuestiones obvias ignoró ese punto. Si hablamos de verse guapo, Levi tenía un muy buen físico, hermoso rostro esculpido por los dioses y un cuerpo jodidamente sensual.

_-Hablar, hablar y hablar_. Él podía hablar, por supuesto que sí podía. Habían tantos temas de conversación; por ejemplo: aplastar a las empresas enemigas y absorber pequeños consorcios. Claro que sí, qué inteligente, Levi.

-w-

Estuvo caminando de un lado a otro. No quería volver la oficina, seguro que Levi le llamaría y él ya se imaginaba lo que podía pasar. Además, no quería mezclar sus asuntos personales con el trabajo. Respiró profundo y tomó valor, alejó todos los pensamientos y abrió la enorme puerta de cristal. Al parecer todo estaba tranquilo, caminó hasta su escritorio y se sentó aliviado. Empezó a revisar algunos papeles.

—Eren —dijo una voz que ya conocía.

Dio un salto en su asiento y levantó la vista—. Dígame, señor Levi.

Le enseñó el reloj—. Es hora de que vayas a tomar tu refrigerio —dijo serio.

—¿Refrigerio?

—Sí —seguía parado a un lado de su escritorio—. Ya es hora —dijo lo último con una seriedad tremenda como si fuese lo más importante del mundo.

—Ah —seguía extrañado, pero al ver la cara de Levi decidió hacer lo que le ordenaban. Guardó los papeles y se levantó de su asiento—. Me retiro entonces.

Caminó lentamente hacia el ascensor. ¿Refrigerio? Esa palabra aún seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza, se supone que los empleados no tenían refrigerio. Suspiró. De todas maneras eso le convenía, en la mañana no había desayunado, porque Chibi olvidó decirle que necesitaba un títere y tuvo que ponerse a coser en tiempo récord para terminarlo a tiempo. Subió al elevador y presionó el botón hasta el último piso donde estaba la cafetería. Suspiró mientras se apoyaba en la pared. ¿Cómo había llegado a esto? Tuvo una cita con Levi el día anterior, se besaron y se dijeron cosas. Se sonrojó fuertemente. Pero no es porque él lo provoco, solo se dio, aunque todavía no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos. Todo era tan irreal para él, aún no lo asimilaba. La puerta del ascensor se abrió. Él ni siquiera recordaba su vida, tal vez debía rechazar a Levi. Salió y dio unos cuantos pasos. Pero quería ser feliz, quería tener a una persona que le diga que lo quiere, alguien con quien sentirse seguro y protegido, quería darse la oportunidad. Apretó su mano en un puño. Se la daría, lo intentaría con Levi.

Se sentó en la mesa más alejada como siempre, colocó su bebida y emparedado sobre la superficie y comenzó a comer tranquilamente mientras se distraía mirando el espacio. Luego de unos minutos volvió en sí al escuchar algunos murmullos provenientes de la entrada que se escuchaban en todo el recinto. No hizo caso y siguió comiendo concentrado hasta que sintió que alguien se sentó en la mesa que ocupaba.

—¿Cómo puedes comer tan poco?

Ya se imaginaba quién era, pero en serio, por favor, que sus suposiciones no sean ciertas. Levantó la vista y lo vio. Sí, era Levi—. Señor… ¿Qué hace aquí? —susurró despacio tratando de no llamar mucho la atención.

—Quiero comer contigo —cogió el refresco—, pero sinceramente no me voy a llenar con tan poco.

—Entonces, váyase —respondió algo molesto—. Este no es lugar para usted, aquí comen todos los empleados —lo regañó bajito.

Puso la botella en su lugar y acercó su rostro al de Eren—. Pero yo quiero comer aquí —intentó hacer un berrinche inútilmente.

Se alejó e hizo una mueca—. ¿Acaso es un niño?

—No, pero no me quiero separar de ti —se cruzó de brazos—. Así que me quedo.

A Eren le dio un tic en el ojo. _¿Es en serio?_—. Ya veo —entrecerró los ojos—. Entonces usted comerá lo que venden en la cafetería sin chistar.

Chasqueó los dedos—. No lo creo —un sujeto con un traje de un chef y unos cinco mayordomos se acercaron a su mesa—. ¿Cenamos?

Hizo una mueca de desaprobación—. Levi, esto no es una cita.

—¿No te gusta? —preguntó fingiendo tristeza.

—No es eso —se rascó la cabeza—. Es solo que llamamos mucho la atención —habló preocupado.

Vio que efectivamente todo el mundo los miraba atentos. Elevó una ceja—. ¡Buh! —alzó la voz y todos los trabajadores regresaron a la normalidad—. Ya está —clavó el tenedor en el enorme buffet que sirvieron sobre la mesa.

Lo miro incrédulo. Maldito Levi, siempre se salía con la suya—. Pienso que…

Sujetó su mano—. Solo comamos, ¿sí?

—Está bien —sonrió algo sonrojado. Después de todo, no era tan malo estar con Levi. Empezó a disfrutar del platillo que le habían servido.

Y se la pasaron comiendo prácticamente toda la mañana. Era tanta comida que alcanzaba para quince personas, pero a la vez tan deliciosa que no podían parar, en especial Eren. El postre que le sirvieron era una deliciosa torta de chocolate. Pidió doble porción, planeaba llevar una para Chibi, así que la dejó intacta a un lado.

—¿Ya te llenaste? —preguntó Levi al notar que no tocó aquel dulce.

—La verdad es que planeo llevarle un poco a mi bebé —bebió un poco de agua—. A él le gusta mucho el chocolate —soltó una risita recordando la vez que se ensució con el helado de Chibi.

Chasqueó los dedos nuevamente—. Dígame, señor —se acercó un mayordomo.

—Tu dirección —le pidió a Eren.

—¿Eh?

—Dame tu dirección.

—Ah, sí —cogió un papel y escribió—. Esta es —le dio el papel a Levi.

Cogió el papel y se lo enseñó al mayordomo, dio unas cuantas órdenes—. Listo —lo dobló el papel y guardó en un bolsillo.

—¿Para qué quería mi dirección? —cuestionó.

—Mandaré algunos chefs para que vayan en la tarde a tu casa —siguió comiendo—. Le prepararan algunos platillos a Chibi.

—¡¿Eh?! —lanzó un grito que se escuchó por toda la cafetería.

-w-

Cogió un pedacito de manzana picada y se la metió a la boca. Estuvo masticando despacio y sonriente, amaba lo que su mami le preparaba. Siguió comiendo contento, terminó y colocó en su lugar aquel recipiente, se paró de su asiento y caminó mirando los dibujos de la pared.

—Hola —alguien lo llamó, se dio la vuelta para ver de quién se trataba.

—¡Junior! _Hoa_ —corrió hasta su amigo y lo abrazó—. ¿Cómo está?

Colocó su mano sobre la cabeza del más pequeño y sonrió—. Bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Y tú? —respondió con una sonrisa.

—_Tambén_ —se separó del abrazo y cogió la pelota que estaba en un rincón de la pared—. ¿_Juarás_ de _nueo_ con Chibi?

—Básicamente vine para eso —se movió rápidamente y en una jugada le quitó la pelota al menor—, pero esta vez no perderé.

¿Eso era un reto? Se acomodó el flequillo—. Ya _veemos_ —caminó despacio hacia Junior y sin que el mayor pudiese evitarlo, Chibi volvía a tener el balón en sus manos.

—Comencemos —se sorprendió un poco al notar la destreza del ojiverde, pero sabía que no sería fácil. Junior amaba los retos.

Estuvieron media hora jugando con la pelota. Fue un juego muy parejo, había momentos en los cuales Chibi llevaba la delantera, pero de un momento a otro Junior le volteaba el plato. Ya algo cansados decidieron dejarlo como un empate, caminaron despacito por el cansancio y cayeron rendidos a las pequeñas sillas.

—Buen juego —dijo el mayor con la cabeza recostada sobre la mesa.

Chibi cogió el jugo que estaba sobre la mesa—. _Iguamente_ —se lo tomó de un sorbo—. _Etoy cansao_.

Levantó el rostro—. ¿Estás acostumbrado a ganar siempre? —preguntó el mayor curioso.

—Sí, _naie_ me ha _ganao nuca_ —estuvo jugueteando con el empaque del jugo—. _Peo_ es _bueo_ tener buenos _contricates_ —sonrió.

—O sea yo —se señaló a sí mismo.

Soltó una risita—. Sí, por _supueto_ —dejó la cajita a un lado—. ¿Tú no vas a la _ecuela_? —preguntó de repente.

Se removió en su asiento—. No, me educo en casa, pero al parecer papá ha decidido que nos quedaremos por una larga temporada en esta ciudad, así que supongo que pronto me inscribirán en alguna —explicó—. Mi papá es genial —sonrió nostálgico.

—Ah —abrió su boquita.

—¿Cómo es tu papá? —preguntó curioso el mayor.

Miro a Junior por un momento y agacho la vista—. Chibi no… no tiene papá —susurró despacio.

Se reprendió mentalmente—. Oh, lo siento —miró hacia el suelo—. Yo en cambio no tengo mamá —dijo cabizbajo.

—Mi mamá es la _mejo_, siempre hace _postes_ y me da muuucho amor —levantó sus bracitos—. Y me hace mimos.

Soltó una risita—. Qué bien. Me gustaría una mamá que me haga mimos —se deprimió un poquito.

Le cogió la mano—. Y a mí me _gutaía_ un papá _genia_ —intentó animarlo.

Le sonrió—. Gracias. Por cierto, hoy día traje la dirección de mi casa —sacó un papelito de su bolsillo—. Puedes venir cuando quieras —se lo entregó.

Cogió el papelito y sonrió—. Sí, le _dié_ a mi mami —lo guardó—. Te caeré de _sopresa_.

Se quedó un poco embobado con la sonrisa del más pequeño—. Sí, te esperaré —bajó la vista, avergonzado.

—Junior.

Levantó la vista y rápidamente sin siquiera inmutarse Chibi le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Gracias por ser mi _amio_ —volvió a sonreír.

Se le subieron los colores a la cara—. No hay de qué —su mirada volvió al suelo.

—¿_Etá_ bien? —preguntó Chibi algo preocupado, pues la cara de Junior estaba muy roja.

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos—. Sí, sí, estoy genial —levantó el pulgar.

Movió la cabeza—. _Peo_ estás muy rojo, _llamaé_ a la señorita Christa, tal vez tienes _fiebe_ —se quiso levantar, pero Junior lo cogió de la manga.

—No, por favor —pidió nervioso—. Estoy bien, solo espera un momento, por favor —explicó.

Le dio una mirada al mayor y se volvió a sentar—. De _acuedo_, _peo_ si te sientes mal, _dímeo_ —dijo agarrándole la mano a su amigo.

—O-okay —tartamudeó. Estaba tan rojo que parecía que en cualquier momento saldría humo de su cabeza.

-w-

Subió al ascensor y se paró en un rincón, jugó con sus manos nervioso—. ¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó Levi.

—No, nada —se exaltó un poco.

Se acercó a Eren—. ¿Seguro? —volvió a preguntar.

—¡Sí! —respondió casi gritando.

—Uhm —se acercó un poco más a Eren y por inercia este dio un paso al costado—. Eren.

—¿Sí? —desvió la mirada.

Se aproximó aún más a Eren y el castaño volvió a moverse, pero su intento se vio frustrado al chocar con la pared de metal—. No hay salida —dijo finalmente.

Así que lo había notado, Levi era todo un lobo. Desde que supo que estarían solos en aquel pequeño espacio su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente. No quería quedarse a solas con Levi, pero ahí estaba, arrinconado por su jefe—. Por favor, ¿puede darme un poco de espacio? —pidió casi suplicando.

—Tengo frío —se apegó más a Eren, rozando sus hombros.

Se movió un poco—. Y yo tengo calor —mala respuesta, Eren.

Clavo los ojos en el castaño—. ¿Debería ayudarte? —susurró seductoramente.

—No, por favor, espere —forcejeó un poco. Finalmente se rindió, ya estaba cediendo hasta que la puerta del elevador se abrió. Llegaron a su destino. _Bendito ascensor mandado por los dioses_—. Eh, creo que deberíamos salir —se apartó rápidamente y salió dejando a Levi algo despeinado y alborotado.

—Ascensor de mierda —soltó molesto.

Se dirigió a su escritorio, se sentó y arregló el cabello. Suspiró y se dio unas palmaditas en el rosto. Todavía estaba algo acalorado por lo que había pasado en el ascensor, sentía mariposas en el estómago, estaba con el corazón en la garganta. _Estúpido y sensual Levi_, maldijo por lo bajo.

—¿Quién es estúpido? —por arte de magia Levi estaba parado frente a su escritorio.

Tragó fuerte—. Yo no dije nada –explico rápidamente moviendo las manos.

Lo miró—. Apenas termines el informe te dirigirás a mi oficina —ordenó.

—¡Sí!

—Eren.

—Dígame —empezó a teclear en su computadora.

—Te quiero —entró a su estudio.

—¿Eh? —abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Así que no son nada, ¿eh? —empezó a hablar Ángela con un tono divertido.

Cogió algunos papeles ignorando a la mujer—. No lo somos —dijo firmemente.

Sonrió— ¿Y esa confesión?

Atrapado, Eren ya no tenía argumentos para negar que había algo entre él y Levi—. Pues… —resopló derrotado—. Por favor, no lo comentes, ¿sí?

—Jamás lo haría —se quitó los lentes—. Hacen una linda pareja.

Se sonrojó fuertemente—. No digas eso.

-w-

Tamborileó los dedos, aburrido. Ya había terminado su trabajo y faltaba poco para que se termine la jornada, así que con los pocos minutos que le quedaban decidió revisar su correo electrónico. Entró a su cuenta rápidamente y se dirigió a la bandeja de entrada, pero al revisarla se dio con una sorpresa. Toda su bandeja estaba llena con 500 mensajes. Abrió cada uno de ellos. Todos, absolutamente todos tenían tarjetas de amor, mensajes cariñosos y todos con el mismo remitente. Su cara se contrajo en una mueca de disgusto y se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe. Aclaró su garganta—. Señor Levi —habló con seriedad.

—¿Qué ocurre? —dijo dejando a un lado algunos papeles que leía.

—Me puede explicar por qué me mandó tantos mensajes—cruzó los brazos.

Se pasó la mano por la cabeza y cerró los ojos—. Porque quiero —respondió tranquilo.

—¿Eh? —lo encaró irritado—. Ahora tendré que pasarme toda la tarde borrando los mensajes —refunfuñó molesto.

Rodó los ojos—. Si tanto te molesta puedo ir a tu casa y con gusto te ayudaré a borrar todos los correos —sonrió.

—¡Sí! Y yo no voy ayudarlo, usted los borrará todos —se giró dispuesto a marcharse.

Vio a Eren alejarse y soltó una risotada—. ¿Le parece gracioso? —preguntó enfadado el castaño.

—No —contesto rápidamente—. Solo que… —le parecía increíble que no se hubiera dado cuenta.

—¿Solo que…?

—Gracias por invitarme a tu casa hoy, Eren —le guiñó el ojo, divertido.

—¿Eh? —abrió los ojos sorprendido. Recién caía en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer—. No, espere —empezó a negar con las manos.

—Una invitación no se puede retirar —habló con voz triunfante. Ese era su plan, hacer que Eren lo invite a su casa y las cosas habían salido tal y como lo había planeado.

Frunció el ceño—. Que no, retiro lo dicho.

Subió los pies a la mesa—. Pues yo digo que sí —contraatacó.

—Usted no puede… —quiso dar una explicación y hacer desistir a Levi, pero no lo logró.

—Ya me invitaste y acepté —peinó sus cabellos con sus manos para atrás—. Así que recoge tus cosas y espérame abajo junto con Seo.

—Pe-pero —titubeó.

Bajó los pies de la mesa—. Solo quiero pasar una tarde contigo —habló despacio entrecerrando los ojos.

Miró la cara de Levi y sintió un toque en el corazón que le decía que acceda—. Está bien —dijo finalmente—. Pero —levantó un dedo—, tiene que prometerme que actuará adecuadamente frente a Chibi.

—Será como tú digas, Eren —respondió. En realidad Levi tenía otro motivo para ir a la casa de Eren, quería conocer a cierto pequeñito de ojos verdes y cabello negro.

—De acuerdo —salió de la oficina y recogió sus cosas. Estaba nervioso. Levi, casa, Chibi, todo era un laberinto en su cabeza. Aún así, hubo algo que le decía que era lo mejor, y también… ¿Qué le diría a Chibi? _Hola, bebé. Te presento a tu fututo papá. Lo conocí hace un mes y pues, decidí salir con él. Sé que lo amarás tanto como yo lo hago._ Y una mierda. Movió la cabeza. Lo mejor sería decirle que era un amigo y terminarían un informe. Problema resuelto. Eres un genio, Erencito, un verdadero genio.

-w-

Salió del enorme edificio y caminó rumbo a la limosina. Uno de los guardaespaldas le abrió la puerta, entró y se sentó junto a Eren. Percibió algo de nerviosismo en el castaño, así que cogió juntó sus manos y entrelazó los dedos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Levi.

—Sí, es solo que —vaciló—, pienso que aún es muy pronto para que te presente a Chibi.

Apretó más fuerte la mano de Eren—. Sí, pero… quiero conocerlo —susurró eso último.

—¿Dijiste algo, Levi?

—Que le agradaré, de hecho ya hasta le compré el PlayStation 4 —sacó una caja debajo del asiento.

Se quedó petrificado en su asiento—. Levi, tú no vas a inducir a mi bebé al vicio —alzó la voz con un tono dramático.

—Pero yo pensé que a los niños les gustaba —dijo en un tono monocorde.

—Pero Chibi tiene tres años y medio —le regañó.

—Uhm, entonces —sacó una caja pequeña del asiento—, ¿una PSP?

—No, Levi —cerró los ojos molesto.

—¿Un celular?

—Levi… —Eren se fastidiaba más.

—¿Un iPod?

—Levi…

—¿Una caja de chocolates?

—Levi… —estaba dispuesto a gritarle, pero se quedó con la palabra en la boca al oír lo que acababa de decir el pelinegro—. Bueno, a Chibi le gustan los chocolates.

Miró hacia la ventana—. Lo sé… es igual a su mamá.

Continuará…


	4. Confia en mi

**Hola, les traigo el cuarto capitulo de este fic :'D , en primer lugar quiero disculparme con todas ustedes por haber tardado en actualizar pero eso fue porque tuve un bloqueo mental Q_Q fue horrible , en verdad discúlpenme , lo compensare :'C , también agradecerles a cada una de ustedes por sus reviews, favs y follows muchas gracias :'D, bueno ya no digo mas ,disfruten su lectura .**

Le dio una mirada al reloj de la pared y sonrió—. ¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó Junior, quien estaba sentado a su lado. Usualmente cuando Chibi sonreía lo dejaba atontado, pero ver que su sonrisa iba dirigida a un reloj de por sí ya era bastante extraño. ¿O era que estaba celoso de un objeto…?

—Ya son _la_ dos —comentó mientras se acomodaba al lado de su amigo.

Lo miró confundido—. ¿Va a suceder algo a esta hora?

—Sí, mi mami _vendá_ a recogerme _ponto_ —volteó a verlo con una cara de felicidad.

Eran ya las dos de la tarde y se acercaba la hora en que normalmente Eren recogía a su pequeño. Chibi estaba muy contento, ya que siempre esperaba ese momento en todo el día en el cual podía irse con su mami a casa, pero lo que ninguno de los dos pequeños se esperaba es que Eren vendría acompañado.

-w-

Finalmente llegaron al lugar, bajaron del auto y caminaron hacia la puerta. Entraron y una amable ojiazul los recibió.

—Buenas tardes, señor Yeager —saludó la pequeña rubia.

—Buenas, señorita —respondió cortésmente como usualmente hacia el castaño, sin notar que Levi estaba a su costado con una cara de pocos amigos.

—Veo que viene acompañado —se percató del hombre al lado de Eren.

—¿Eh? —efectivamente su maldito jefe acosador lo había seguido, a pesar de que le había dicho que se quedara a esperarlo en el auto. Soltó un suspiro resignado—. Es mi nov… —en ese momento lo pensó dos veces antes de seguir hablando. No podía decirle a la educadora que Levi era su novio, no quería ningún escándalo—. Es un amigo —aclaró después de estar un rato en silencio discrepando en su mente.

—Tch —chasqueó la lengua disgustado por la respuesta de Eren, eso era lo que justamente le desagradaba. Cuando él y Eren vivían juntos, el castaño era un completo sinvergüenza diciendo por ahí que estaban casados sin ningún problema y ahora era totalmente distinto—. Buenas tardes —dijo finalmente lanzando un gruñido algo irritado.

—Buenas —contestó la rubia haciendo una reverencia algo temerosa por el aura extraña de aquella persona, en verdad que se veía muy serio y formal—. En un momento traeré a Chibi —salió del recinto para entrar al área de cuidado.

Luego de que Christa se retirase, Levi y Eren estuvieron unos minutos en silencio. Se notaba la tensión en el ambiente. Eren se moría de los nervios, todos sus pensamientos estaban dedicados para cierto pelinegro. ¿Pelinegro…? Recién caía en cuenta y observó de reojo a Levi. ¡Es verdad! Levi y Chibi tenían el mismo color de cabello, hasta podía jurar que era la misma tonalidad de negro. Aunque eso era común ¿cierto?

Mientras que Eren seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos, Levi estaba jodidamente ansioso. _¿Por qué mierda se demora tanto la rubia? ¿Dónde está Chibi? ¿Por qué no le compré también el puto Nintendo 3DS? ¿Me veo bien? ¿Por qué no le saco los intestinos a Eren?_ Bueno, lo último lo pensó en un intento forzado de tranquilizarse. Se alejó de Eren y empezó a caminar en círculos para calmar sus nervios. Al fin conocería a Chibi, a su hijo al que nunca pudo llegar a conocer, al que creía muerto. Fueron tantas mentiras las que los obligaron a separarse.

—Señor Eren —por fin la rubia hizo su aparición cargando al pequeño en brazos. En ese momento fue como si todo perdiera el sentido. Levi suspiró. Qué lindo era aquel niñito. Algo en el se movió y miró emocionado a aquel ser tan pequeño. Acertó en sus predicciones, era idéntico a Eren, pero tenía el cabello negro igual que él. _Mi hijo_. Sus ojos mostraron un brillo intenso, se emocionó, pero guardó la compostura. Aún no era el momento de aflorar todos sus sentimientos escondidos por tanto tiempo.

—Mami —movió sus manitos para abrazar a Eren.

—Chibi —cargó al pequeño y lo abrazó—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal tu día? —preguntó el castaño. Levi simplemente se limitaba a observarlos. Esa era… Esa era la familia que no pudo llegar a tener, la familia que le arrebataron.

—Muy bien, mami —respondió contento—. ¿Hm? —Chibi se fijó que un hombre los miraba a él y a su mami de manera extraña—. Mami, ¿quién es él?

No quería escuchar esas palabras, pero esa era la realidad ahora. Él era un total desconocido para su hijo, pero no podía evitar ese sentimiento, ese dolor en el corazón. A la mierda todo, pensó. Se lo diría, le diría todo a Eren—. Yo soy-

Una vocecita lo interrumpió—. ¿Papá?

Giró la cabeza—. ¿Junior? —se extrañó un poco. ¿Qué hacía Junior en la guardería de Chibi?—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Aquí es donde trabaja tía Hanji —se acercó a su papá y miró a la persona que estaba cargando a su amigo—. ¿Usted es la mamá de Chibi? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Oh, sí. ¡Hola! —hizo un gesto con la mano igualmente asombrado. Ahora sí que estaba confundido. ¿De dónde salió ese niño? ¿Levi tenía un hijo? ¿Por qué nunca lo había mencionado?

—Un gusto —respondió con una sonrisa—. Chibi y yo somos amigos. ¿Sabe…? —dudó. Se sentía en una de esas situaciones cuando conocías a tu suegra—. Me gustaría invitarlo a jugar a mi casa —dijo rápidamente víctima de la vergüenza.

—Claro, no hay problema —asintió amablemente. _Qué niño más adorable_. Pero aún nadie le explicaba qué diablos sucedía.

Se frotó la sien algo irritado, se notaba por el rostro del castaño que se estaba haciendo ideas equivocadas en su cabeza. Lanzó un suspiro resignado—. Junior —llamó a su hijo—. Te presento a Eren —se acercó el castaño—, tu nueva mamá —soltó como si nada. La cara de Eren era todo un poema, Junior estaba impactado totalmente y Chibi pues… Chibi era Chibi.

—Entonces —habló Chibi rompiendo aquel silencio—, ¿usted será mi _apá_?

Esbozó una sonrisa al oír aquella pregunta. Sabía que Eren le estaba mandando indirectas con la mirada y cosas así, pero las ignoraría, después de todo Chibi de verdad era su hijo—. Sí, soy un papá genial —se señaló a sí mismo.

—¡Sí! —sus ojos brillaron de la felicidad—. Al fin _tendé_ un _apá_. ¡Bravo! —aplaudió con sus manitas. Estaba muy feliz, tendría un nuevo papá—. Mami, mami —jaloneó a Eren.

Su cabeza se movió de un lado a otro saliendo de su asombro rápidamente—. ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

—Chibi ya _tene_ un _apá_.

—Ah, ya veo. Sí, qué bien —le mostró una sonrisa al pequeño, pero en el fondo quería matar a alguien.

Miró su reloj de pulsera—. Ya es tarde, vámonos —ordenó Levi.

—Levi —quiso llamarlo el ojiverde.

—Lo que quieras hablar, déjalo para mañana Eren.

—Sí, pero… —_eres hombre muerto, Levi Rivaille_, pensó Eren muy molesto. No quería que Chibi se haga ideas equivocadas.

—Nada de peros.

—Está bien —como sea, ya mañana tendría una seria charla con su jefe.

Sonrió complacido al escuchar la respuesta del castaño, dio unos pasos hacia el auto, pero notó que Junior seguía parado en su lugar—. ¿Junior? ¿Qué sucede?

—No, nada, es solo que… —titubeó—. Estoy sorprendido, nunca lo comentaste, papá. Pero me alegro por ti —le dedicó una mirada comprensiva a Levi.

—Yo también por ti.

—¿Eh?

—¿Acaso no querías una mamá?

—Oh, sí —sonrió—. Uhm, entonces Chibi es mi hermano… —comentó triste.

En ese momento lo comprendió. Vaya, los niños en verdad que eran precoces—. No es momento para preocuparse de eso ahora, vamos al auto —levantó su mano y frotó la cabeza del niño.

—Okay —respondió animado. En el fondo sabía que Levi lo está apoyando, aunque a veces su papá sea poco expresivo.

-w-

Ese día despertó temprano y con un humor digno de una persona que se ganó la lotería. Se levantó de su cama y caminó hacia su enorme armario, cogió algunos trajes y se los estuvo probando con toda la paciencia del mundo. Minutos después salió de su habitación ya listo y preparado, buscó en su bolsillo derecho, tomó el celular entre sus manos y estuvo revisando sus contactos. Encontró el número que estaba buscando y presionó el botón de llamada.

—Buenos días, Levi —se oyó una voz adormilada al otro lado de la línea.

—Erwin —hizo una mueca de disgusto—. Ya amaneció, ¿y sigues durmiendo?

Erwin que aún seguía en su cama sopló algo frustrado, palmeo su cómoda buscando el reloj que tenía en aquel mueble. Si eran menos de las seis esta vez se enojaría con el pelinegro. Tanteó hasta que por fin encontró el aparato, vio la hora y se volvió a tirar en la gloria que le ofrecía su almohada—. Oye, ¿sabes qué hora es? —preguntó con un tono lastimero. ¿Por qué carajos Levi no podía dejarlo dormir plácidamente? Por favor, ya no era tan joven como antes, hasta su esposa le recomendaba dormir sus ocho horas diarias.

Frunció el ceño—. Las cinco y media. ¡Levántate, flojo de mierda! —le gritó al celular como si Erwin pudiese sentir toda su rabia y aura maligna.

Se frotó las sienes—. No es mi culpa que seas un trabajólico. ¿Puedes dejarme dormir?

La ociosidad de Erwin le reventaba las pelotas. Siempre era lo mismo, prácticamente él hacía todo el trabajo. Volvió a suspirar para tranquilizarse. Hoy era un buen día, el estúpido oxigenado no le jodería su buen humor. Se apoyó sobre la pared—. Vete a la mierda mil veces, no soy tu puto despertador. Como sea, no es por eso que te he llamado.

—Suéltalo, entonces —solo quería que su querido amigo terminase de hablar para volver a dormir y soñar con Tilsa. Sí, esa hermosa modelo que vio en el canal de los chismes.

—Quiero que investigues a alguien y me la traigas —estuvo pensándolo prácticamente toda la semana, era hora de comenzar con la fase dos de su plan. Tal vez era muy pronto, pero ya quería que todo volviera a su lugar y que Eren lo recordase poco a poco. Era estúpido tener que seguir callando el secreto y para que el castaño le creyese tenía que buscar a una persona que respalde sus palabras—. Encuentra a Mikasa Ackerman —la hermanita de Eren era la persona idónea para que pusiera las cosas en orden. _Ya que esa maldita nos separó, nos volverá a unir. Ese será su castigo._ La pelinegra había demostrado con sus actos lo mucho que odiaba su relación, ya que no creía que mintió por proteger a su hermano, eso era egoísmo. A ella no le importó que su hijo se críe sin padre e ignoró el sufrimiento de Eren. Por lo tanto, ella lo arreglaría, pues Levi Rivaille no es el típico sujeto que lo perdona todo fácilmente.

Tiró la almohada al suelo para acomodarse mejor en su lecho. Ya algo más relajado siguió hablando con Levi—. ¿Qué planeas? —dijo mientras lanzaba un bostezo—. ¿Vas a matarla o algo así?

—Nada de eso.

—¿Entonces? —volvió a cuestionar el rubio más despierto. Conocía a su amigo y sabía perfectamente que si le pedía tal cosa era porque ya tenía algo en mente para recuperar a Eren. Después de todo estamos hablando de Levi, la persona menos paciente del universo y no, no estaba exagerando.

Una sonrisa algo sádica se asomó por sus labios—. Voy a obligarla a que le diga todo a Eren —y lo iba a disfrutar.

—Hey, ¿estás tomando tus tranquilizantes? —preguntó lentamente mientras un escalofrió se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Cuando el más bajo hablaba de esa manera, significaba que correría sangre.

—No, solo búscala y punto —dijo finalmente y colgó. Estúpido Erwin que venía a joderlo con tranquilizantes, ni que fuese un maldito animal. Guardó el aparato en su bolsillo y camino a la salida de la mansión.

Subió al auto y ordenó que lo llevaran a la empresa, pero recalcó que tomaran la ruta más larga. Después de todo aún era un poco temprano, solo un poco, Erwin exageraba. Se recargó en el asiento y miró por la ventana. Pasaron por una heladería y sonrió. El día anterior fue extraordinario, nunca pensó que cosas como ver peleando a Eren y a sus dos hijos por un helado le resultaría lo más entretenido del mundo. O estar doblando la ropa en la casa del castaño. O poner los cubiertos y platos sobre la mesa, eso sí que fue toda una aventura. En fin, fueron tantas las cosas que hizo ayer que le alegraron el corazón, ese corazón que no tenía el color rojo desde hace tiempo, pero que poco a poco se pintaba. Y él… pues simplemente volvía a vivir. Parecía tonto divertirse con algo tan común como lo de ayer, pero no fue algo simple, aquel día sintió que de verdad era parte de una familia.

—Señor, ya llegamos —el conductor lo despertó de su ensoñación.

—Bien —abrió la puerta del automóvil y salió, colocó las manos en los bolsillos del traje y empezó a caminar despreocupadamente.

—Veo que está de un excelente humor hoy —comentó Matías, el jefe de los guardaespaldas que lo resguardaba.

—Hmm…. Se puede decir —dijo desinteresadamente—. ¿Se me nota? —alzó una ceja.

—Sí, ¿acaso consiguió una novia? —preguntó curioso el guardaespaldas. Usualmente Levi era una persona muy huraña, pero se notaba a mil kilómetros su buen humor. En primer lugar, no pateó la puerta como solía hacer. En segundo lugar, estaba caminando de una manera casual; Levi Rivaille era de esas personas que caminaban con aire de superioridad y que hacían que te orines de miedo con su aura de enano todopoderoso. Tercero… ¿Fue esa una sonrisa? ¿No es cámara escondida?

—Puede ser. ¿Tú tienes novia?

—No, acabo de salir de una relación algo complicada, me estoy dando un tiempo.

Soltó un bufido—. Eres un mocoso, no sabes nada del noviazgo —habló con un tono burlesco y un aire a _Latin Lover_ como si lo supiera todo sobre el amor.

—¿Eh? —el pobre guardaespaldas se quedó impactado totalmente. Definitivamente su jefe ya no era el mismo.

-w-

Caminó rumbo a su oficina—. Buenos días —saludó mientras caminaba con la vista fija en la puerta de su estudio. Sabía que a un lado estaba cierto castaño molesto que le exigiría ciertas explicaciones que le debía.

—Buenas —respondió la secretaria. Eren no dijo nada, seguía concentrado en su computadora y aparte no quería hablar con el idiota de Levi.

—Tch —chasqueó la lengua. Ese era Eren mandándole malas vibras desde que amanece el día. Abrió la puerta, pero antes de ingresar al recinto giró la cabeza y miró al castaño—. Eren.

El mencionado levantó la cabeza—. Dígame —respondió con un tono frío.

—Quiero hablar contigo de algo importante.

—Señor —puso la cara más seria que podía—, si no es de trabajo, _por favor_, no me llame.

Con que Eren quería jugar. Bien, era la empresa de Levi y eran sus putas reglas—. Es sobre trabajo —dijo descaradamente y ahí quedo toda su fiereza. En verdad que estaba tratando de ser muy benevolente.

—De acuerdo —se dirigió al recinto, pasó al lado de Levi ignorándolo olímpicamente y finalmente se sentó en el enorme sillón junto a la pared.

Un Levi algo cabreado cerró la puerta y se sentó en el asiento. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras soltaba un suspiro. Esto iba a ser difícil—. Discúlpame —era momento de dejar su lado grosero y empezar a tratar bien a Eren.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —respondió un enfadado ojiverde.

—¿Por lo de ayer? —empezó a mover la silla con sus piernas—. Por haber sido un idiota impulsivo.

_Sí, exactamente, aunque fuiste más que un idiota_—. ¿Y? —se encogió de hombros.

—Soy un cretino egoísta que le gusta vivir sus fantasías.

Se cruzó de brazos—. Ese no es el punto. El problema es que no tenías por qué decirle a los niños sobre nuestra relación. Esto no es tan sencillo como avisar sobre el pronóstico del clima.

—Lo sé, es solo que-

—No, tú no sabes nada —lo cortó—. ¿Y por qué nunca en estos meses mencionaste que tenías un hijo? Prácticamente lo sabes todo de mi y yo no sé nada de ti —no era justo. Se supone que eran pareja y debían contarse sus cosas, hablar… Lo único que podía pensar Eren era que Levi le estaba escondiendo algo.

—No saques conclusiones erróneas, Eren.

—No estoy haciendo nada —se exaltó un poco—. Solo te pido que confíes en mí al igual que yo confío en ti.

—Eren —seguía mirando el techo—. Junior no es mi hijo biológico.

Silencio. ¿Había oído bien? Empezó a tranquilizarse—. No comprendo.

—Es un niño que perdió a sus padres a la edad de Chibi. Lo encontré llorando en su casa, al parecer su padre enloqueció y asesinó a su madre y hermanos.

Se tapó la boca con una mano de la impresión—. Pobre niño.

—Desde entonces lo he estado cuidando. Yo soy su papá y él quiere una mamá —susurró—, y Chibi quiere un papá.

—…

—Soy un idiota, te pido disculpas por eso. Pero, por favor, confía en mí, Eren —dijo cabizbajo. Seguidamente se acomodó en su asiento mirando directamente a Eren—. Confía en mí.

—Levi —sintió un apretón en el corazón—, confío en ti, solo quiero que seas más cuidadoso. Tal vez nuestra relación no dure… —fue interrumpido antes de que terminase de hablar.

—Eso no va a pasar —sujetó la mano del castaño—. No te voy a dejar nunca, Eren —clavó los ojos en unos verdes—. Te lo prometo.

—Levi… —sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar—. Yo…

Un sonido los interrumpió, era el celular de Levi— Te están llamando —dijo el menor.

—Uhm —quien sea que fuese el hijo de perra, era mejor que dejase de insistir. No podían joder una atmósfera de esa manera justo cuando tenía en mente dar el paso dos. Quiso hacer un maldito berrinche.

—¿No vas a contestar? —inquirió preocupado el castaño. A él tampoco le gustaba que ese sonido haya interrumpido su mágico momento, pero tal vez era algo importante.

Sintió que se encogía y se volvía chiquito, más de lo que era, con una notable vena saltándole en la frente. Tuvo que contestar de mala gana—. ¿Aló?

—Levi, soy yo, Erwin. Te llamaba para-

—Hijo de puta —antes de que su querido amigo hablara, tenía que desquitarse—. Ahora sí. ¿Qué decías?

—Ja, ja, yo también te quiero —soltó sarcásticamente—. Como decía, he contratado investigadores y detectives para que investiguen a tu cuñadita y pues… —cogió algunos papeles que tenía en su escritorio—. Ya tenemos algunos datos.

—Bien —sonrió—. Entonces es un hecho que la tendré frente a mí en menos de una semana —perfecto, todas las cosas estaban saliendo a su favor.

—Sí, es lo más probable. ¿Cómo está todo por allá?

—Bien, no hay mucho que contar.

—Ya veo. Por cierto, Levi —la voz de Erwin se tornó más seria—. Quiero pedirte un favor.

—¿De qué se trata? —frunció el ceño, el tono del rubio no indicaba nada bueno.

—He estado trabajando en ciertas negociaciones. Vamos a asociarnos con el consorcio de China y para eso mandarán a una gerente a nuestras empresas en Japón —soltó un suspiro—. Tú tendrás que atenderla.

Eso era pan comido. Aunque estaba seguro que ese no era el problema por el cual estaba mortificado Erwin—. ¿Algo más?

—Sí —no era fácil lo que tenía que decirle al pelinegro—. Verás…

Eren, quien estaba sentado en el sillón, hizo una mueca de preocupación. ¿Qué era lo que estaba tratando Levi? Parecía algo de gravedad por las expresiones que ponía su jefe.

-w-

Jalaba una pequeña maleta rosa –su color favorito- mientras avanzaba por los pasillos del aeropuerto. Llevaba puesto un vestido corto floreado y sus enormes tacones hacían un ruido algo molesto por cada paso que daba. Con su cara maquillada extravagantemente expulsaba un aire de princesa urbana. Salió por la enorme puerta y respiró profundo. Enseguida se vio rodeada de taxistas que ofrecían sus servicios, escogió uno al azar y subió al auto rápidamente.

—Buenos días, señorita. ¿A dónde la llevo? —preguntó el taxista mientras abrochaba su cinturón de seguridad.

—Buenos días —respondió con una sonrisa—. No conozco muy bien la ciudad. ¿Me haría el favor de llevarme a un hotel?

—Por supuesto, conozco uno barato —el hombre respondió mientras encendía el vehículo.

—Oh, no —_es por eso que odio a los indigentes_. Se colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja—. Lléveme al más lujoso que haya en esta ciudad.

—Por supuesto, no se preocupe —se sorprendió un poco por la respuesta de aquella señorita, se notaba que era una persona adinerada.

—Gracias —se removió en su asiento y soltó un suspiro. Sus vacaciones comenzaban, más bien trabajo si se le podía decir. Solo tenía que hacer ciertos papeleos y luego se vería librada de cualquier labor. Una semana completa para que le cumplan sus caprichos, y lo mejor de todo era que la persona con la que trataría era Levi Rivaille, el famoso _empresario modelo_. Soltó una risita, pero qué apodo más estúpido le habían puesto. Aunque debía admitir que el pelinegro tenía un muy buen físico. Se relamió los labios. Esto iba a ser divertido, en verdad que lo disfrutaría. Quería ver ese rostro, quería ver lo destrozado que estaba. Era seguro que en todo este tiempo Levi nunca pudo olvidar a ese noviecito suyo. Quería ver su sufrimiento. _¿Te gusta, Levi? Sí, lo sé, amas bailar el tango de la desesperación y el dolor_, pensó muy divertida.

—¿Viene de visita, señorita? —dijo el simpático taxista que empezó una conversación.

Salió de su ensoñación, cruzó las piernas y sonrió con la pregunta que le habían hecho—. Sí, vengo a visitar a un buen amigo.

-w-

—¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? Si es una puta broma tuya, Smith, estás muerto —exclamó furioso Levi.

—No es una broma —se palmeó la frente, resignado. ¿Y ahora cómo diablos tranquilizaba a Levi?—. No es ninguna broma. La gerente que están mandando es —él también odiaba decirlo—, Petra Ral, tu ex novia.

Continuará…

**Eso es todo , espero les haya gustado :DD , si hubo alguna falla ortográfica o la redacción estuvo fea les pido una enorme disculpa, poco a poco intento mejorar, como siempre decirles que si les gusto o tienen alguna sugerencia mándenme un review :DDD, nos vemos el miercoles :DDD**


	5. A Petra le gusta jugar

**Ola :D aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo y les pido disculpa por la demora , nunca puedo cumplir con los plazos :'C , también decirles que no tuve tiempo para revisar el capitulo asi que cualquier falla, en verdad lo siento, bueno ya no digo mas, nos leemos abajo :DD**

Levi estaba desconcertado, enojado y con una cara de mil perros. Conteniendo toda su ira y fingiendo tranquilidad, le ordenó a Eren que por favor se retirase y siga con sus labores. Esperó a que el castaño saliera del recinto y finalmente dejó salir toda su cólera, pateó la silla y tiró el teléfono. En verdad que tenía unas enormes ganas de mandar a la mierda el puto negocio con el consorcio de China. Estuvo así más de media hora. Ya algo cansado y con unas gotas de sudor corriéndole por la frente, respiró profundo y se dejó caer sobre el sillón junto a la pared.

Ocultó su rostro con el antebrazo para evitar que la luz diera con este y suspiró. No, no odiaba a Petra. El sentimiento que tenía hacia ella no era odio, era algo más fuerte que eso. No quería pensar en verla sentada frente a él y hablar de negocios como un par de desconocidos sin ningún problema. Chasqueó la lengua, molesto; de solo pensarlo le daba ganas de ir corriendo al baño y vomitar todo el desayuno.

Y había algo claro en todo esto. Petra odiaba tanto a Eren que fue capaz de engañarlos a ambos y luego simplemente sonreír y decir que se lo merecían, uno por haberla dejado y el otro por supuestamente haberle robado el novio. No había que ser un gran genio para saber que si Petra veía a Eren no dudaría en lastimarlo. Apretó los puños. _Maldita loca_, susurró con rabia. Era momento de actuar con cautela y precaución. En ese instante, una imagen se plasmó en su mente: Eren y sus hijos…—. Bien —se levantó del sillón y fue a su escritorio, cogió los documentos que tenía regados y comenzó a ojearlos. No permitiría que una simple mujer arruine su actual familia, la que había conseguido y poco a poco se hacía más fuerte.

-w-

Sentado en su lugar y con algunas hojas en la mano estaba Eren con la mirada perdida en el espacio, buscando librarse de sus pensamientos, ya que Levi le había pedido que vuelva a su trabajo. Primero se mostraba lindo y romántico con él y de un momento a otro cambiaba por una llamada. Se entristeció y no pudo evitar el rumbo que tomó su mente. _Tal vez tiene una amante… Sí, una de esas mujeres con grandes pechos. ¡Enano traidor!_ Se puso muy rojo e infló las mejillas tratando de no hacer una escena. _¡Maldito desgraciado!_ Arrojó los papeles en un momento de cólera.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó Ángela asombraba al ver la actitud de Eren.

—¿Eh? No —se limpió los ojos disimuladamente fingiendo tranquilidad—. Es solo que —y otra vez sus ojos se volvían a cristalizar—, el señor Levi… ¡me engaña! —empezó a llorar encogiéndose en su lugar.

La secretaria no podía creer lo que decía el castaño. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente—. ¿De qué hablas?

—Ya te lo dije —siguió gimoteando en su lugar—. El señor Levi me engaña.

En ese momento, Ángela puso una expresión seria y clavó los ojos en Eren—. Así que… ¿Eres un cornudo?

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes —levanto sus manos hacia su frente e hizo un gesto—, te pusieron los cuernos.

Lloriqueó más fuerte—. Lo sabía, lo sabía.

Ángela estalló en carcajadas sobre su escritorio. Nota mental: nunca le juegues una sucia broma a Eren—. Estoy jugando, cálmate.

—Pero… Pero… Pero… —siguió temblando por un momento.

—Hey, ¿de dónde sacas que el señor Levi te es infiel? —se sentó en su lugar y sonrió.

—Es que estábamos hablando y de pronto lo llamaron por teléfono —hipó—. Luego de hablar unos minutos puso una expresión muy seria y me pidió que me fuera.

—¿Qué más?

—Eso es todo —se limpió la nariz con un pañuelo.

Cerró los ojos y resopló—. Eres un idiota —a continuación se echó a reír más fuerte que antes. ¡Por dios! Eren se merecía una tunda por estúpido—. En serio —se calmó un poco—, creer que el señor Levi te engaña solo porque contestó una llamada y se puso serio… —se arregló los lentes y apuntó a Eren con su bolígrafo—. ¡Ja! Déjame decirte que eres un ingenuo.

Eren miró a Ángela tratando de entender lo que le decía. Después de unos minutos de estar pensando consigo mismo y dar vueltas sobre su silla, su mente hizo clic. Maldito Armin que le hacía ver _Mujer, casos de la vida real_—. Lo siento —agachó la cabeza avergonzado por su precipitada deducción.

—¡Ah! Trataré de culpar a tu estúpida juventud —dijo juguetonamente y se giró para seguir tecleando en su computadora.

Puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a su lugar. Ya tenía un hijo y seguía comportándose como una maldita quinceañera—. Sí, bueno, disculpa por ser ingenuo —no, la culpa de todo la tenía Armin. Cogió su teléfono y con toda la buena voluntad del mundo escribió un mensaje para el rubio. Bloqueó el teléfono, se dio unas palmadas en la cara y comenzó a teclear en su computadora. Bien, hoy miraría anime.

-w-

Estaba mirando todos los dibujos colgados en la pared de la guardería. Todos eran tan coloridos y algunos no tenían sentido, parecían simples garabatos en los cuales no se podía distinguir bien el cuerpo de las personas o animales. Siguió la fila de dibujos con la mirada tratando de hallar uno en particular.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al encontrarlo—. Es un enredo… —lo vio detenidamente y empezó a caminar en el enorme espacio. Se había enterado que su papa tenía un novio y que esa persona era la mamá de su amigo, por así decirlo. Soltó un suspiro, derrotado. ¡Vamos! Él no era egoísta. Ya tenía siete años después de todo, comprendía que su papa tenía derecho a rehacer su vida, pero… ¿Por qué justamente con la mamá de Chibi? Agitó la cabeza. Ahora Chibi tal vez podría ser su hermano en un futuro no muy lejano. Se sentó sobre el piso e hizo un puchero. Bueno, esta era su realidad ahora, por lo menos podría ser más cercano a su amigo.

Estuvo pensativo durante unos minutos hasta que alguien lo abrazó por la espalda y provocó que diera un salto, alarmado—. ¡Ah! —soltó un gritito bien macho— ¿Quién…? —volteó la cabeza intentando encontrar al culpable.

—Lo _sieto_ —dijo en medio de risitas—. No _pesé_ que te asustarías _tato_.

—¡Chibi! —lo reconoció—. ¡Me asustaste, idiota!

—Ya, ya, ya. Ven —se arrodilló y envolvió a Junior con sus bracitos. Él lo sabía que los abrazos eran la cura para todo—. ¿_Mejo_? —preguntó mientras le frotaba su espalda.

Se le subieron los colores a la cara. ¡Vamos! ¡Tenía que controlarse! Chibi era… era… -tragó fuerte- su futuro hermano…—. Oye, suéltame —dijo con la voz temblorosa.

—Hmm —notó que Junior seguía extraño, no podía simplemente dejarlo a su suerte—. _Nop_, aún estás _maito_.

—Ya, en serio, suéltame —juraba que en cualquier momento explotaría—. Me estás asfixiando.

—_Nop_, ya te _ije_ que _hata_ que te _cames_ —respondió con determinación. Tenía que cuidar a su apreciado amigo.

—Pero, pero, pero —apretó los ojos fuertemente. ¿Por qué tenía esos sentimientos? _¡Esto es tan raro!_, pensó. _¡No quiero! ¡No quiero sentirme así!_

—Hmm —cogió el rostro de Junior y lo observó—. Estás _too_ rojo. ¿Quieres que llame a la _señoita_ Hanji? —preguntó preocupado.

—¡No! —gritó alarmado—. Ehh, por favor, no lo hagas. Estoy bien —intentó sonreír.

Chibi se alegró al ver que Junior sonreía nuevamente. Le dio un beso en la frente y volvió a su lugar—. Mi mami _siempe_ me dice que los _abazos_ cura _toito_. ¿Te _gutó_ mi _abazo_?

Ya liberado del abrazo dio un enorme suspiro. En serio agradecía a los dioses por no dejar que sigua en esa situación—. Sí, bueno, me encantan tus abrazos.

—¿Eh?

Rayos, lo había dicho inconscientemente, ahora seguro que Chibi lo miraría raro—. Oye, no, yo… —antes de que terminase de hablar estaba siendo rodeado otra vez.

—_Debite decilo ante_ —estrechó más fuerte a Junior—. Entonces _siempe_, _siempe_ te voy a _abaza_ a partir de _ahoa_.

Se quedó sin palabras—. Yo… yo… —balbuceó nervioso—. Siempre recibiré tus abrazos —levantó sus manos y finalmente correspondió al abrazo. Estuvieron así durante un largo tiempo, poco después se separaron y se sonrieron. Era algo simple por ahora, después de todo solo eran unos niños.

—¿Qué? —su cara empalideció.

—Sí, mi papá me ha matriculado en una escuela —apretó sus puños—. Ya no podré venir a la guardería a jugar contigo.

—Yo no… _quieo_ que _deje_ de _veni_ —empezó a lagrimear.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho al ver que Chibi estaba a punto de llorar. No quería verlo llorar, no quería separarse de él, pero tenía que estudiar y hacerle caso a Levi—. Te prometo que vendré siempre los viernes a las doce.

—¿De _verda_? —se frotó los ojos.

—Sí. ¿Confías en mí? —levantó el meñique.

—_Cofío_… Chibi _cofía_ en ti —lo imitó. Juntaron sus deditos y prometieron que aunque Junior dejase de venir, ellos seguirían siendo amigos hasta el final—. Es una promesa.

-w-

Miró el exterior por la ventana del carro. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que en verdad no quería ir a trabajar. El día anterior había recibido la desagradable noticia de que Petra Ral sería la gerente que tendría que recibir. Y lo peor de todo es que tendría que estar con una cara de _"¡Oh, sí, es el mejor día! ¡Amo mi trabajo!"_ Puto sarcasmo en aquellas palabras, él no era el jodido payaso de nadie. Se le hacía un hueco en el estómago de tan solo pensar en aquella mujer, además de que su novio había estado actuando extrañamente. Sabía que Eren y Petra tendrían que encontrarse y no había ningún maldito plan en su mente para evitar aquel suceso. Simplemente se limitaría a proteger a Eren cuesto lo que cueste.

—Señor —el chofer anunció sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. Ya llegamos.

Inhaló profundamente y abrió la puerta con una patada haciéndola volar hasta la siguiente calle. Joder, en ese momento tenía ganas de putearse a cualquier pendejo que se le acercase. Excepto a Eren, para el castaño siempre estaba de buen humor. La situación en que cualquiera que se le acercara, sería como un puto virus, y ya sabes, a Levi Rivaille no le gustan los virus.

Entró al enorme edificio con un aura extraña medio terrorífica, se acercó al elevador y esperó a que otras personas entrasen, aunque nadie se atrevía siquiera a respirar en su presencia. Ignoró totalmente el ambiente tan tenso y presionó el botón del piso al cual quería subir. Para intentar quitarse el mal sabor de boca que le provocaba Petra, estuvo pensando en unicornios y Eren durante el ascenso. Eventualmente la puerta se abrió, se dirigió a la oficina y empujó la puerta de cristal lo más amablemente que pudo. Como si de brujería se tratara, puso su cara de guapo empresario como siempre e ingresó echando brillitos por el rostro. Sí, estaba fingiendo.

—Buenos días —pronunciando fuerte y claro llamó la atención de sus empleados.

—Buenos días, señor Levi —respondieron.

—Eren —miró al castaño.

—Dígame —instantáneamente el ojiverde se levantó como un resorte.

Lo observó un momento y luego soltó un gran suspiro—. Nada —lo había llamado porque solo quería escuchar esa voz y respirar tranquilo. Finalmente entró a su estudio privado. Ya dentro se lanzó como todo un clavadista a la suavidad de aquel mueble tan conocido—. Te quiero, Eren —susurró.

-w-

Al otro lado de la ciudad en la salida de un lujoso hotel estaba Petra Ral. Llevaba un traje negro como toda una mujer de negocios y caminaba con un aire de superioridad al hacer un ruido ensordecedor con sus enormes tacones. El día de hoy tenía un humor y una sonrisa muy especial, después de todo tendría un encuentro especial con Levi Rivaille, su más grande amigo del pasado.

Por cada paso que daba dejaba una dulce fragancia de su caro y exclusivo perfume. Atraía miradas de muchos hombres; era una mujer muy hermosa y ella lo tenía muy claro en su mente. Hasta ahora siempre se pregunta, ¿cómo diablos Levi pudo haber preferido a Eren? En primer lugar, ella era más hermosa que Eren; en segundo lugar, ella era una mujer; en tercer lugar, estamos hablando de Eren, un pobre imbécil. Inclusive llegaba a pensar que Levi le había hecho caso por simple lástima y eso justamente era lo que más le molestaba. Eren le arrebató a su novio. Ese asqueroso fenómeno le movió el trasero a Levi y lo sedujo; por eso lo había hecho, había engañado a Eren haciéndole creer que Levi le fue infiel con ella. No se arrepentía de nada, todo lo contrario, lo disfrutaba. No quiso pensar más en ello, basta de Eren, aquí lo que importaba era ella. Levantó los hombres mientras sonreía. Al fin y al cabo el chico estaba muerto.

Cogió un taxi y se dirigió a la empresa de Levi, era momento de hacer negocios y entretenerse un rato. Tenía una fuerte sensación en el estómago, probablemente eran nervios por la emoción. Seguro que se divertiría. Unos minutos después estaba entrando al edificio siempre con su porte de exitosa mujer empresaria. Percatándose que todo el mundo la miraba y murmuraba sonrió ampliamente. Eso le gustaba, amaba ser el centro de atención. Luego de un corto viaje por el ascensor en donde se arregló los cabellos, se dirigió a la oficina de Levi Rivaille. No tenía idea alguna del encuentro algo particular que tendría con cierto castaño de ojos verdes a quien creía muerto.

Cruzó la puerta de cristal y se acercó a la recepción—. Buenos días —saludó, llamando así la atención del joven recepcionista quien mantenía la mirada gacha en algunos documentos.

—Buenos días —respondió mientras se levantaba de su lugar y sonreía—. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? —pregunto educadamente.

En el momento que vio la figura de aquel muchacho, tuvo el presentimiento de que era alguien conocido, pero sus dudas fueron despejadas cuando finalmente pudo verle el rostro. Era él. Eren. ¿No se suponía que estaba muerto? Esto no es posible. Empezó a respirar agitadamente, sentía que le faltaba el aire.

El castaño se alarmó mientras caminaba hacia ella—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—¡No! —retrocedió al ver que aquel castaño cada vez más próximo—. ¡Aléjate! —gritó desesperada.

Eren se detuvo en su lugar, no comprendiendo muy bien lo que le sucedía a aquella mujer—. ¡Oiga! ¿Está bien? —trató de calmarla—. ¡Ángela! Esta señorita necesita ayuda.

Ángela, quien se mantenía concentrada en su computadora, salió corriendo de su lugar para ir a auxiliar a aquella mujer—. ¿Qué le pasa? —se acercó a Petra.

Todo le daba vueltas, lo último que vio fue como aquellas personas le miraban extrañamente. No pudo más y cayó al suelo, se había desmayado de la fuerte impresión.

-w-

Miró recelosamente una y mil veces aquel cuerpo tendido sobre su enorme sillón. ¡Oh sí! Tenía pena por el mueble. Su pobre y sensual sillón que no hizo nada para merecer aquel castigo, porque ni siquiera un objeto se merecía tener a Petra Ral encima.

Vio como aquel cuerpo inerte empezaba a moverse. ¡A la mierda! En ese momento recordó el _Amanecer de los Muertos_. Se acercó y observó desde arriba a la mujer que abría sus ojos—. ¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó con un tono muy desinteresado, de lo contrario la bella dama de Petra, si eso era sarcasmo, se haría un cuento de hadas en su cabeza y él no quería ser ese pobre hombre llamado "El Príncipe Azul".

Petra se removió mientras levantaba los brazos como si recién amaneciera—. Buenos días, mi amor —sonrió.

—Amor, mis pelotas.

—Hmm —hizo un puchero para nada adorable—. ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo?

—Porque se me da la jodida gana y apártate de mi pulcro sillón. ¡Ahora!

—¡Uy, qué humor! —rió entre dientes—. Pensé que esto era un sueño.

—¿A qué te refieres? —ahora quedaba confirmado que Petra estaba loca. Tal vez debía grabar esa conversación y mandarla a un manicomio.

La mujer se aproximó a Levi—. Ya sabes, un sueño donde tú y yo estamos casados.

Al oír tremenda declaración de Petra, se cabreó enormemente—. Voy a vomitar —se alejó de ella lo más que pudo y le dedicó una mirada despectiva.

—Ja, ja, muy gracioso. Ahora sí, ¿puedes decirme lo que me pasó?

—Te desmayaste —apuntó lo obvio.

Permaneció de pie en su lugar mientras los recuerdos se reproducían lentamente en su cabeza. Su cara perdió el color. Tenía que cuestionar al ojigris— Bien, ahora quiero preguntarte algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—En la recepción me atendió un joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, claramente sabes de quién estoy hablando. Dime quién es.

Esperando ya esa frase, puso una expresión seria y contestó—. Eren.

Abrió los ojos todo lo que daban por la respuesta—. Levi, estás mintiendo —se apresuró a decir.

—¿Por qué lo haría?

—Dices que soy una loca, pero tal parece que el loco eres tú. Déjame recordarte que Eren está muerto, tres metros bajo tierra.

—Hmm —su cara carecía expresión alguna—. Al igual que tú nos engañaste y jugaste con nosotros, Eren también quiso jugar y te engañó.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—Me importa un carajo si me crees o no. Ahora a lo que viniste —se sentó en su silla—. Terminemos ya con el maldito negocio de millones de dólares.

—Como quieras —igualmente ocupó el asiento frente a Levi—. Pero después de esto vas a explicarme lo que pasa aquí.

—No lo creo. Mi vida personal es netamente de mi incumbencia, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones ni decirte que hago o que dejo de hacer —agarró los lentes que dejó a un lado y se los colocó, tenía que leer minuciosamente aquel contrato. Después de la respuesta que le dio a Petra, no recibió ni quejas ni comentarios, por el momento le había cerrado el pico a esa loca.

-w-

No dejaba de mirar la puerta que separaba la oficina privada de Levi y la recepción. Estaba preocupado por aquella mujer que se había desmayado hace poco. Le pareció raro que cuando lo vio a la cara, esa joven se desvaneció del pánico. Y eso no era todo. La verdad era que desde que la vio entrar, se sintió inquieto, como si algo dentro de él se removiera y le provocara una sensación incómoda.

—Eren —lo llamó Ángela.

—¿Eh? —volvió a la realidad apartando la vista de aquella puerta—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Dímelo tú —se encogió de hombros esperando una respuesta en silencio.

Desvió la mirada—. Ni siquiera yo lo sé. Esa mujer…

—¡No me digas que estás celoso de ella!

—¡Claro que no!

—Ah, bueno —se removió curiosa—. ¿Entonces?

—Es solo que… —no estaba seguro de lo que iba a decir—. Siento que la he visto antes.

—Oh, ¿de verdad?

—Ajá. Pero es un presentimiento muy extraño… Creo que es mala —se apresuró a hablar, seguro de que Ángela lo tacharía de loco.

Le dio una mirada comprensiva a Eren y sonrió—. ¿Sabes? Yo pienso que es una zorra —sí, Ángela podría jurar que había algo malo con esa mujer.

—No es bueno que hablemos mal de ella —rió bajo por la respuesta de la secretaria.

—No, en serio. ¿Viste su manera de caminar? —salió de su lugar y empezando a caminar, imitó a Petra de una manera exagerada.

Eren sonrió—. Basta, no querrás que nos despidan —aunque en el fondo él también pensaba que aquella mujer se traía algo entre manos. No, Eren no insultaba a las mujeres.

—No creo que a ti te despidan —le guiño un ojo pícaramente al castaño mientras volvía a su sitio.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó no entendiendo.

—El jefe esta loquito por ti —aseguró la rubia. Ella lo sabía, todo el mundo lo sabía; el jefe estaba loco por Eren. A decir verdad eso la alegraba, después de todo Eren era un buen chico. Desde el primer día que lo conoció siempre fue amable y muy humilde, el castaño estaba lleno de virtudes.

—No digas eso —se sonrojó por la afirmación de Ángela—. Yo… —jugó con sus dedos—. ¡¿Tú crees?!

—Pfff —en ese momento se pegó una bofetada de la indignación por la respuesta del ojiverde—. ¿Y todavía lo dudas?

—Es que… Aún siento que es raro que el señor Levi se haya fijado en mí —habló avergonzado.

—Hmm… ¡Ya sé! —se le prendió el foquito mental a la rubia. Se agachó y empezó a rebuscar en su escritorio. Después de unos minutos se incorporó y colocó una caja encima de su escritorio—. Eren, ven un momento.

—Voy —salió de su lugar y se dirigió al escritorio de Ángela—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Mira lo que hay en esta caja —la señaló.

Observó el objeto por unos segundos. No aguantando más la curiosidad, cogió la caja y la abrió. Lo que encontró dentro lo dejó anonadado. Era un peluche, pero no uno cualquiera. Era la personificación de Levi, aunque en versión Chibi. Sus ojos brillaron por la sorpresa—. Esto es…

—Y eso no es todo —le indicó a Eren que siga buscando.

Metió la mano al fondo de la caja y percibió una de menor tamaño. La abrió y vio el contenido. Era una hermosa rosa de cristal. Levi había hecho todo eso por él. De sus ojos empezaron a brotar pequeñas gotitas.

—Eren, no llores.

—Lo siento. Es que… —tragó fuerte para intentar calmarse—. Me siento amado.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Ángela se sintió conmovida y se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea—. Quiero que vayas a la cafetería y pidas dos bebidas. Vas a llevárselas al señor Levi en modo de agradecimiento —le guiñó sonriente—. No creo que se moleste porque lo interrumpas.

—De acuerdo —se limpió las lágrimas—. Gracias, Ángela.

-w-

¡Por fin! Luego de dos largas horas terminó las putas negociaciones con Petra. Tenía ganas de cantar _"¡Libre soy! ¡Libre soy! ¡No puedo ocultarlo más!"_ Ya, basta, compórtate, Levi, se dio una bofetada mental—. Supongo que ya te vas —sugirió con una amable voz.

—No —sonrió Petra acercándose peligrosamente a la cara del pelinegro—. Antes que nada, ya que no quieres hablarme de Eren, tendré que jugar un rato —en un rápido movimiento, juntó sus labios contra los del ojigris.

Justo en ese instante, la puerta se abrió y un alegre castaño entró al recinto—. Señor Levi, disculpe la interrup… —las palabras se atoraron en su garganta. Permaneció observando aquella escena. Levi estaba siendo besando por aquella mujer—. Levi… —susurró despacio.

Continuará…

**¿Qué les parecio? :D en verdad espero les haya gustado, también decirles que escribiré otro fic xD en verdad lo siento, soy una desgracida pero … ¿han leído Dessire? Yo si :'D es hermoso *llora como una nena* y quiero hacerle un fic y lo hare *cara de determinación* e.e , me esforzare lo prometo , bueno ya no digo mas, nos vemos el próximo domingo :DD he decidido que los domingos será el dia de actualizaciones para este fic .**


	6. Las memorias duelen

**Hola, aquí la beta de Akira Anheru, _AddictedToMxM_. Con la autorización de la autora, publico el capítulo 6 de este fic. Espero les guste.**

**EDIT: el capítulo original fue subido el día de ayer, domingo, pero fue removido. Por cumplir con el plazo establecido de actualización, la autora no estuvo conforme con lo escrito, por lo que volvió a escribir gran parte de ese capítulo. A los que lo hayan leído, por favor, no lo tomen en cuenta. A _este_ sí.**

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. _No, no_, movió la cabeza mientras retrocedía a pasos lentos. Levi no podía engañarlo, él no podía… —. Levi… —sollozó.

El pelinegro escuchó el pequeño llamado y se separó inmediatamente de Petra. _¡Mierda! No de nuevo_—. Eren, quédate ahí —ordenó lo más calmadamente posible.

—¡No! —gritó con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas—. Me traicionaste…

—Eren, en serio no es lo que piensas.

—Entonces, ¿qué es? —era como un jodido déjà vu. El castaño colocó la bandeja en el sillón—. ¡No quiero escucharte!

Petra solo se mantenía sentada tranquilamente viendo aquel espectáculo. En verdad lo estaba disfrutando, pero aún no comprendía por qué Eren actuaba como si no la conociera. Bien, eso lo descubriría ahora mismo—. Oye, cariño, no tienes por qué enojarte. Levi y yo solo somos amigos y bueno… recordábamos viejos tiempos.

—¿Qué? —la miró sorprendida, esa mujer en verdad era una descarada por decir tremendas estupideces.

—No la escuches, Eren —gruñó el ojigris— Es solo una conocida, no tengo ninguna clase de relación con ella.

Petra sonrió—. ¿En serio? —era su momento, podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro aprovechando que Eren estaba presente—. Típico, te niegan cuando estás frente a su esposo —fingió tristeza—. Me decepcionas, Levi.

—¡Cállate, Petra! —se enfureció el pelinegro y se levantó de su asiento tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no sacarla a patadas—. No mientas.

—¡Vaya! Se te quitó lo cortés, querido —le guiñó desvergonzadamente. Cómo amaba ver al empresario enojado, lo hacía ver más sexy.

—Usted se equivoca, señorita. Yo no tengo ninguna relación con el señor Levi —miró al pelinegro— No la tengo ahora, ni la tendré nunca.

¡Bingo! Petra no podía estar más contenta. Con esa escenita ya tenía sospechas de lo que le pasaba a Eren, solo tenía que hacer una llamada a cierta persona para aclarar sus dudas—. Si tú lo dices. Bueno, yo ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, así que me retiro —acomodó su bolso sobre su hombro—. Suerte, Levi —salió de la oficina contoneando sus caderas.

Permaneció de pie en su sitio esperando a que aquella mujer se vaya. Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, se giró para retirarse igualmente—. Me voy —anunció Eren, limpiándose las lágrimas. En verdad que se sentía de lo peor, no quería volver a ver jamás a Levi—. Renuncio.

—Eren, quiero que te sientes y que me escuches por favor.

—Disculpe —se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de que siquiera intentase abrirla, Levi lo sujetó del brazo y envolvió al ojiverde con sus brazos.

—Eren, ¿recuerdas que te pedí que confiaras en mí? —dijo con una voz suave, no dejaría que el menor saliese por la puerta, sería el fin si lo hacía.

—Lo recuerdo, pero después de lo que acabo de ver, eso quedó en el pasado —empezó a llorar sosteniendo fuertemente la espalda del pelinegro—. Ya no puedo confiar.

—Eren —susurró—. ¿Has oído la historia del elefante que quería hablar?

La cara de Eren mostró toda su indignación al ver que ahora el más bajo quería cambiarle de tema. Buena estrategia, pero no funcionaría con él—. No, y por favor no trate de engañarme —intentó separarse del abrazo, pero Levi no cedería tan fácil.

—Era un elefante que accidentalmente había aplastado a un ratón —contó ignorando lo dicho por el castaño—. La gente le gritaba: "¡Asesino!", mientras el pobre elefante deseaba hablar para poder aclarar lo sucedido y demostrar su inocencia.

—Señor —lo interrumpió—, es una historia que acaba de inventar, ¿cierto? —se separó finalmente y le dedicó una mirada molesta.

Lanzó un suspiro sin saber qué decir, estaba atrapado. Su genial historia del elefante fue desmentida rápidamente—. Eren, quiero hablarte de Petra.

—No, ya le dije que ya no quiero saber más de usted.

—Solo te pido que me escuches un momento, después puedes decidir dejarme si quieres —se sentó y acomodó los cabellos. Era ahora o nunca, el momento de hablar con la verdad. Le diría todo a Eren, que él era el padre de su hijo, que se iban a casar y que Mikasa les había mentido a ambos.

El ojiverde miró al pelinegro y sintió que debería darle una oportunidad. Tomó el asiento frente a su jefe y puso la cara más seria que pudo—. Está bien, voy a escucharlo.

Levi carraspeó un poco y cerró los ojos—. Verás, cuando estaba en la universidad conocí a una persona muy importante para mí. Al principio lo veía como un completo idiota —su mirada se suavizó—, y para mi mala suerte, tuve que compartir dormitorio con él.

—¿Era un hombre? —preguntó un sorprendido Eren.

—Sí —se encogió de hombros—, pero eso no me importó, no cuando empecé a fijarme poco a poco en él. Era tan cabeza dura y a la vez tan decidido, era serio en algunas cosas y en otras se comportaba como un completo mocoso. No sé en qué momento ocurrió, pero sin darme cuenta me había enamorado de él —suspiró—. Esa es la razón por la cual Petra me odia tanto, porque la deje por él. Por más que quisiera no podía negar mis propios sentimientos —bien, era el momento de hacerlo—. Esa persona eres tú, Eren. Siempre te he amado y creí que te había perdido en ese accidente, pero te encontré en donde menos lo imaginé.

Al terminar su pequeño discurso, reinó un silencio en toda la oficina, solo se escuchaba el sonido que producían las manecillas del reloj. Eren estaba quieto con la mirada perdida. El pelinegro al no oír respuesta del castaño, abrió los ojos—. ¿Eren? —preguntó cautelosamente, mas el castaño no respondía—. ¡Hey, Eren! —gritó para alertar al ojiverde, mientras este seguía sin formular palabra alguna—. ¡Eren! Háblame, ¡Eren! —se levantó y cogió al ojiverde de los hombros para hacerlo reaccionar—. ¡Maldición! —tomó al castaño en brazos y salió del recinto. Al parecer la noticia fue demasiado para Eren.

Entro rápidamente al ascensor ante la mirada atónita de todos los empleados de la empresa, presionó el botón del primer piso y acomodó al joven en su espalda. _Por favor, Eren, tienes que ponerte bien, amor. Recuerda que tenemos una familia, no puedes dejarme ahora. _La puerta del elevador se abrió y corrió hacia la calle lo más veloz que pudo.

—Señor —se acercaron los guardaespaldas.

—¡Rápido! Díganle al chofer que me lleve a la clínica más cercana —exclamó desesperado, perdiendo toda la sensatez que le caracterizaba. Eren era su vida misma, si algo le pasaba no sabría qué hacer, seguro que se hundiría en la desesperación de nuevo.

—En seguida, señor —respondieron firmemente. Sabían que cuando su jefe perdía los estribos, era algo verdaderamente serio.

Levi recostó a Eren sobre el asiento del auto, mientras que los guardaespaldas apartaban a las personas curiosas que querían saber lo que sucedía—. Vas a estar bien, Eren, te lo prometo —susurró dándole un beso en la frente al castaño.

—Nos vamos, señor —dijo el chofer.

Asintió enérgicamente—. ¡Acelera lo más que puedas!

-w-

Levi estaba sentado frente al escritorio del doctor. Se removía intranquilamente y jugaba con sus dedos, mientras su mirada iba de un lado a otro. Se estaba muriendo por saber cómo estaba Eren, pero el puto doctor se demoraba mas de cien años en salir. Después de unos minutos de estar maldiciendo al aire, hizo su aparición el cuatro ojos del doctor—. Buenas tardes. ¿Es usted pariente de Eren Yeager?

—Sí —con una de sus típicas miradas de asesino respondió—. Es mi esposa.

—Oh, ya veo —contestó el pobre viejo, se sentía pequeñito frente al pelinegro, qué irónico—. Pues, el señor Yeager presenta un cuadro de amnesia.

—No me diga —el ojigris interrumpió sarcásticamente—. Directo al grano, por favor.

Lo miró perplejo y suspiró para dar comienzo a su pequeña explicación, tratando de ser lo más claro posible—. Verá, su pareja sufre una amnesia postraumática, esta se da cuando el paciente sufre un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, y por tanto, los recuerdos se borran debido a una breve interrupción en el mecanismo de transferencia de la memoria de corto a largo plazo. Por lo general, en todos los pacientes se da que en un periodo de seis meses a dos años recuperan sus memorias —se acomodó los lentes—. He ahí el problema. Su esposo ha pasado más de tres años con amnesia retrógrada y aún no se recupera. Esto solo tiene una explicación —miró de reojo al pelinegro—. ¿El señor Yeager sufrió algún trauma o suceso doloroso relacionado con el accidente que no quiera recordar?

Se hizo un completo silencio en el consultorio. ¿Así que era eso? Cerró los ojos y se frotó el puente de la nariz—. Sí, de hecho mi esposo sufrió una decepción… —apretó los puños—, por mi culpa.

—Ya veo, lo que le acabo de explicar es conocido como un estado de fuga, se da cuando el paciente no quiere evocar ese suceso. En ese aspecto ya estamos hablando de algo psicológico y se podría decir que el choque fue el detonante que empezó todo esto —siguió explicando el médico con suma paciencia—. Recientemente el señor Yeager ha reaccionado por alguna razón y le seré sincero —habló calmadamente pues era un tema delicado—, su esposo recuerda todo, aunque hemos tenido que sedarlo, estaba muy alterado. Ahora se encuentra durmiendo.

—Comprendo —dijo Levi igualmente con total tranquilidad—. Me gustaría verlo, doctor.

—Yo preferiría…

El empresario se levantó de la mesa y golpeó el escritorio—. _Debo_ verlo.

-w-

Miraba la puerta una y otra vez esperando que su mami apareciese de una vez por todas. Bajó la cabeza, desanimado. Todos los niños ya se habían ido y el único que estaba ahí era él. Sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta, su mami nunca se demoraba tanto y ya se estaba haciendo tarde. Vio como la señorita Christa se acercó y lo alzó en sus brazos—. ¿Ya vino mi mami? —preguntó Chibi.

—No, pequeño, al parecer tu mami tuvo un problema y ha mandado a alguien a que te recoja —comentó amablemente la educadora.

—Ah —dijo cabizbajo—. Yo _queía_ que mi mami venga.

—No estés triste, Chibi —intentó animarlo la rubia. Se tranquilizó cuando el niño sonrió levemente. Llegaron hasta la puerta y Christa lo depositó cuidadosamente en el suelo—. Bien, ya llegamos.

Levantó la vista y vio al hombre que había venido, se alegró un poco al reconocer al señor Seo—. Buenas _tades_, _seño_ Seo.

—Buenas tardes, joven —el guardaespaldas hizo una reverencia—. Gracias por todo, señorita.

—No es nada —sonrió—. Hasta mañana, Chibi.

—_Hata_ mañana, _señoita_ Christa —se despidió el pequeño mientras corría hacia el auto. El hombre le abrió la puerta y entró como pudo, el vehículo era enorme para él. Se sentó en el suave asiento y empezó a mover sus manitas.

—Hey, Chibi —escuchó una voz conocida.

—¡Ah, Junior! ¿Qué _hace_ aquí? —se sorprendió el pequeño.

—Bueno, me fueron a recoger a la escuela, ya que papá no aparecía y luego Seo dijo que también te recogeríamos a ti. Me alegré mucho, porque dijeron que iríamos a la mansión —se sonrojó un poco al decir lo último.

—Oh, hoy _vamo_ a _pode_ _juga_ en tu casa —estaba muy contento por ir a la casa de su amigo y lo mejor de todo era que al ser viernes, no tenía que preocuparse por las feas tareas.

—Sí, tengo muchos juguetes que quiero mostrarte —y así Junior empezó hablar de su enorme lista de juguetes y accesorios, en serio que demorarían toda la tarde para jugar con ellos.

El auto se dirigió a la casa de Levi mientras los niños seguían distraídos con su tema de conversación. Luego de hablar, se distrajeron con un juego al contar los autos de un determinado color que pasaban por las calles. Gran parte del camino se la pasaron en silencio al estar tan concentrados en ese juego. Como era de esperarse, el ganador fue el pequeño titán Yeager. En verdad ese niño te hacía llorar como un bebé cuando lo retabas.

—Volví a subestimarte, ¿crees que algún día pueda ganarte?

—No lo sé —se acomodó en su asiento—. _Ta_ vez si te _esfuezas,_ sí, _peo_ déjame _decite_ que _seá_ muy difícil.

—Oh, te ves aterrador con esa aura, te pareces a papá —se rió al hacer tal comparación. Cuando Chibi se ponía serio, daba miedo igual que Levi.

—¿En _seio_?

—Sí, definitivamente eres alguien diferente. Por fuera te ves adorable y lindo, incapaz de matar a una mosca, pero cuando te enojas eres totalmente distinto —dijo riéndose nerviosamente—. Espero que nunca seas mi enemigo.

Soltó una risita al oír la declaración de Junior—. ¡_Jamá_! De hecho, yo te amo.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó escandalizado—. ¿Q-qué es-estás diciendo? —su rostro enrojeció enormemente.

—Es la _veda_. Yo amo a mi mami, amo los helados y _tabién_ te amo a ti.

—Ah —volvió a respirar tranquilamente—. Por un momento creí que estabas hablando de otra cosa.

—¿De qué _osa_?

—Pues… —iba a explicarle con lujo de detalles, sin embargo recordó que su futuro hermanito aún era muy pequeño. De hecho él también lo era, pero gracias a su tía Hanji ya estaba bien informado—. Nada, luego te explico, ya estamos llegando.

Bajaron del auto y caminaron hacia la enorme mansión. Chibi observó con los ojos bien abiertos toda la casa. Junior fue el encargado de hacerle un tour y mostrarle cada rincón de la mansión. En verdad era enorme, su jardín parecía un bosque y cada estancia era tres veces más grande que una en una casa normal. Además había muchos mayordomos y sirvientas por todos lados. Subieron hasta el tercer piso donde se encontraba la habitación de Junior.

—Bienvenido —dijo Junior mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto.

Chibi se quedó impresionado con la cantidad de juguetes y cosas que poseía su amigo, era sorprendente—. Wow…

—Por favor, pasa y ponte cómodo —entró y colocó su mochila en la silla de su escritorio.

—Sí, con _pemiso_ —dijo el pequeño. Se acercó a la cama de Junior y dejó su pequeño bolso a los pies de esta—. Tu cama es muy _suaveita_.

Le dedicó una mirada, totalmente embelesado por su dulce sonrisa—. Sí, lo es, ¿quieres subir?

El menor asintió contento y con la ayuda de Junior logró subir a la enorme cama—. Es tan _suae_ —dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos.

—¿Chibi? —quiso moverlo, pero se detuvo. _De seguro está cansado_, pensó. Se recostó al lado del ojiverde e igualmente se dejó llevar por el cansancio. Se sentía cálido el ambiente.

-w-

En otro lado de la ciudad en el lujoso hotel Sina, se encontraba Petra tendida sobre la cama mientras marcaba a un número repetidas veces. Después de un largo tiempo, logró comunicarse con la persona que le aclararía todas sus dudas—. ¿Aló?

—Hola, querida, necesito hablar ciertas cosas contigo —se dio la vuelta y empezó a mover sus piernas en el aire.

—Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, Petra —se escuchó una voz alterada y molesta.

—Sí, vas hablar conmigo, así sea a la fuerza. Después de todo tú y yo somos cómplices.

—¡Cállate! Eso no es cierto.

—¡Oh, claro que sí lo es! Vas a contestar todas mis preguntas, si te niegas, te hundes-

—Está bien —se rindió finalmente—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

—Sobre tu hermano. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con el lindo de Eren? —habló con una voz intimidante. Mikasa era fácilmente dominada solo con mencionarle a su adorado castaño. Petra sonrió burlonamente, qué estúpida que era.

—No comprendo —respondió indiferentemente.

Revisó sus uñas perfectamente arregladas—. Hmm, supuestamente Eren había muerto —dijo con tono aburrido—, pero ahora resulta que está vivito y coleando. Se supone que te encargarías de él, ese era el trato, estúpida.

—Eso no te incumbe, yo cumplí con llevar a Eren al departamento para que los descubriera a ti y a Levi —esa era Mikasa, una persona egoísta que vivía de acuerdo a sus caprichos—. No tienes por qué reclamarme nada, estoy trabajando en Londres y mi hermano me espera en Japón.

—No seas ingenua. ¿Sabías que Eren está trabajando junto a Levi?

Su cara perdió el color—. ¿Qué?

—Ajá, y lo peor de todo es que se han vuelto a enamorar —escupió las palabras.

—Pero Armin me dijo… —cayó en cuenta. En todo ese tiempo que estuvo fuera del país, Armin era el que siempre respondía a las preguntas quitándole el teléfono a Eren y hablando con ella. Sus ojos se escondieron detrás del flequillo, le habían visto la cara de nuevo.

—¿Mikasa?

—Tomaré el primer vuelo a Japón. Quieres jugar, ¿cierto? Pues vamos a jugar juntas.

Sonrió maliciosamente—. Así me gusta.

-w-

Caminó por el amplio pasillo blanco dando pasos pequeños y lentos. Tenía la cabeza llena de pensamientos e hizo una mueca tristemente. Recordó que cuando eran jóvenes al principio siempre negaba rotundamente el romance que tenía con Eren. Suspiró. Eren siempre le esperaba fuera de la universidad, pero él no iba, se quedaba en la biblioteca hasta que el menor se cansase de esperarle. _Qué estúpido, qué estúpido fui_, se repetía una y mil veces.

—Te extraño, Eren. Te extraño tanto y me odio a mí mismo por dejarte ir —habló despacio. Llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Eren, dudando un poco, se decidió a abrirla.

Dio una mirada a su alrededor. Ahí estaba el castaño, recostado en la cama dándole la espalda. Se aproximó despacio tratando de no hacer ruido para así no despertarlo, pero fracasó.

Eren empezó a removerse, soltando pequeños quejidos—. Hmm —poco a poco abrió sus brillantes orbes verdes, se incorporó y bostezó mientras se frotaba los ojos. Giró la cabeza y vio a Levi. Se miraron mutuamente durante unos momentos, finalmente el pelinegro rompió el silencio:

—Eren… ¿Cómo estás?

Le clavó la mirada y parpadeó, era como si el ojigris lo estuviese examinando—. Bien —contestó a secas.

Se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama y observó a Eren—. Los doctores dijeron que has recuperado tus recuerdos. Quiero que hablemos —antes de que continuara, Eren se levantó rápidamente y le propinó una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas.

—Levi… Has estado burlándote todo este tiempo de mí —habló lleno de rabia—. ¿Fue gracioso? ¿Te divirtió hacerlo?

—Eren, yo…

—Cuando desperté en esta habitación estuve confundido al recordar tantas cosas, mi mente no lo asimilaba, pero —empezó a respirar agitadamente mientras sentía sus ojos escocer—, me has engañado. ¡Eres lo peor que me ha pasado!

Levi aunque aturdido por el inesperado golpe, captó cada una de sus palabras—. Eren, no…

—No digas nada, siempre, ¡siempre lo supe! Había algo extraño, pero estuve como un idiota, ignorando mis presentimientos muchas veces, riéndome como si nada pasara —sonrió sarcásticamente—. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?

—¡Eren, tenemos que hablar! ¡Todo es un malentendido!

—Te odio tanto —las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas—. ¿Por qué, Levi? ¿Por qué? No quiero respirar el mismo aire que tú respiras —apretó los labios conteniendo sus sollozos—. _Se acabó…_

Continuará…

**N/Beta(?): Bien, la autora espera haber cumplido con las expectativas que tenían en este capítulo; después de todo, lo escribió unas tres veces. Dejen un review, se los agradecería mucho. A los que leyeron el publicado inicialmente, la autora lamenta las molestias causadas. Espera actualizar el domingo nuevamente. Eso es todo, gracias por leer.**


	7. Una mirada al pasado

**(Rayos, un día tarde ._.)**

**Hey, ¿qué tal? Nuevamente aquí la beta de Aki-chan subiendo capítulo (con autorización, claro), ya que la autora se fue temprano por las amenazas de su señora madre (?), así que me explota como quiere... Es cierto ._. Como sea, espero que disfruten este capítulo.**

**Lo vuelvo a repetir por si acaso. Tal vez algunos necesiten volver a leer el capítulo 6, ya que fue resubido. Disculpen las molestias.**

* * *

Se despertó por la mañana algo estresado y cansado. A su parecer no era un buen día, ya que comenzaba la universidad y francamente estaba desanimado. Se estiró tratando de desperezarse y finalmente salió de la cama a rastras.

Caminó hasta el pequeño baño de su departamento y se observó en el espejo por unos cuantos minutos. Tenía unas enormes ojeras, algunas marcas rojas en su frente y pequeños moretones en los brazos, cortesía de algunos delincuentes callejeros cerca de donde vivía. Suspiró cansado y de mala gana abrió el grifo de agua para proceder a lavarse el rostro. Lo único bueno de todo era que podría vivir en los dormitorios de la universidad y ya no tendría que estar metiéndose en peleas todo el santo día con los pandilleros. No es como si le fascinara agarrarse a golpes con esos tipos, es solo que le desagradaba ver cómo abusaban de otras personas, eso simplemente era repugnante.

Ya aseado y vestido con ropa casual, se dirigió hacia la puerta del departamento y cogió sus maletas que había preparado el día anterior, cruzó la entrada y salió ya algo más animado. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta el paradero, se sentó en una banca y respiró profundamente. Tuvo la opción de estudiar en una universidad privada, pero fue firme en su decisión de entrar a una universidad pública. Mikasa, su hermana adoptiva, se había encargado de él desde que sus padres murieron en un trágico accidente hace unos años. Amaba a su hermana, ella lo había sacado adelante sola y siempre estuvo esforzándose para que nada le faltara. A pesar de ello, Eren apenas cumplió la mayoría de edad se fue de casa dejando solo una nota para su hermana, él quería superarse solo y no depender de ella. Consiguió un trabajo y logró rentar un pequeño departamento, pero las cosas no habían salido del todo bien. Esta era su última oportunidad; si volvía a fracasar, tendría que volver junto a Mikasa.

Después de unos minutos, el autobús apareció y subió sentándose en el asiento del fondo. Miró el exterior a través de la ventana, viendo cómo pequeñas gotas caían y mojaban la calle. Frunció el ceño molesto, ¿por qué ahora precisamente tenía que llover? No es que detestara la lluvia, pero esa atmósfera le hacía sentir más melancólico. _Maldito clima_, susurró despacio.

Estuvo todo el trayecto sumergido en sus pensamientos. _Basta, Eren_, se dijo mentalmente para luego darse unas palmadas en el rostro. No podía simplemente estar con ese aire depresivo, era su gran ingreso a la universidad, conocería a chicas, iría a fiestas y tendría una grandiosa cantidad de amigos. Sí, eso era. Intentó animarse y sonreír.

Levantó la vista sintiéndose más decidido y estuvo a punto de soltar una risa, hasta que notó algo extraño en la parte delantera del vehículo. Era una chica, claramente en la escuela media por su uniforme, que se veía incómoda por estar prácticamente pegada a varias personas por la gran cantidad de estas. Hizo una mueca de disgusto al observar cómo un tipo aprovechándose de la situación, empezaba a manosearla. Se incorporó de su asiento dispuesto a ir y romperle la cara a ese pervertido, pero alguien se le adelantó, un hombre de cabellos negros y complexión delgada que vestía ropa casual al igual que él. Aquel sujeto camino rápido hacia el depravado y le propinó un fuerte golpe en el rostro, librando así a la estudiante. El pervertido se levantó del suelo y al ver que todos le miraban, hizo detener el autobús para salir corriendo.

Contempló impresionado la escena. Le costaba creer que aún había personas así, personas como él, personas que se preocupaban por los demás… Aunque era bueno ver que así era.

En ese momento no lo sabía, pero ese fue el primer encuentro con el que sería su gran amor…

-w-

Miró por décima vez el papel que tenía en su mano y suspiró. Rayos, él había sido el único desgraciado que le había tocado compartir habitación con un alumno de grado superior. Bien, no le quedó de otra. Abrió la puerta lentamente haciendo un crujido algo molesto y se adentró al cuarto, quedando boquiabierto. Cada rincón de la habitación estaba muy limpio, ni un rastro de polvo, todo acomodado en su lugar. Definitivamente no esperaba encontrar aquel lugar tan reluciente e impecable. Colocó su maleta al lado de la cama que estaba desocupada y se sentó.

Estuvo toda la tarde acomodando sus cosas, y decidiendo tomar un descanso volvió a acomodarse sobre la cama. Examinó el estante repleto de libros con temas de filosofía, marketing industrial, política, entre otros. Hizo un mohín, no quería pensar que en un futuro no muy lejano tendría que leer todo eso, eso sería un dolor en el trasero. De improviso la puerta se abrió mostrando a una persona con un enorme abrigo y capucha que le cubría gran parte del rostro.

Se paró lo más recto que pudo y sonrió—. Hola, soy Eren y seré tu compañero. Espero que nos llevemos bien —habló animado. Vamos, tenía que dar una buena impresión.

—Hmm —ingresó y se quitó la capucha—. Solo no toques nada, soy Levi.

Algo se movió en su interior. Observó con especial concentración el rostro del recién llegado y se quedó impresionado. No podía creerlo, era el tipo del autobús—. Oh —quiso hablar, pero las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta. Jugó con sus dedos, carraspeó un poco y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza—. No… te preocupes.

—¿Se te perdió algo? —gruñó con molestia al notar que el castaño lo miraba fijamente.

—No —movió la cabeza enérgicamente—. Disculpa —rio nervioso—, es solo que miraba tus libros.

—Hmm —empezó a desvestirse—. ¿Estás en primer año? —cuestionó.

—Sí —se volteó para dar algo de privacidad al pelinegro—, primer año de Administración —respondió nervioso. Maldición, no es que nunca haya visto un cuerpo desnudo, es solo que… sentía vergüenza.

—Eso es obvio.

—Lo siento —se rascó la nuca dirigiendo su mirada a la pared. Se notaba a kilómetros que no sería fácil la convivencia con Levi.

—¿Pasa algo? —dijo con un tono levemente curioso.

—No…

—¿Por qué miras la pared?

Ah, maldición, seguro que ya había notado que estaba avergonzado. Tragó duro—. Te doy privacidad —trató de justificarse.

Alzó una ceja divertido. Definitivamente su nuevo compañero era un mocoso inocente, por así decirlo—. Pues de ahora en adelante, prácticamente vamos a vivir juntos —hizo una seña con sus dedos—, así que me vas a ver desnudo más de una vez, creo que deberías acostumbrarte.

Lo sabía, adiós a la primera buena impresión, había quedado como un completo tonto. ¡No! No todo estaba perdido—. Sí, tienes razón —empezó a voltearse lentamente hasta quedar frente al pelinegro.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Qué?

—¿Vas abrir los ojos?

—Ah, sí —debido a la presión que sintió, tuvo que abrirlos lentamente. Pestañeó unas cuantas veces y miró al ojigris—. Estás… ¿vestido?

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro, sería divertido molestar al mocoso—. ¿Siempre eres así de retrasado? —comentó con burla.

Adiós, buena primera impresión. Adiós, respeto. Adiós, dignidad. Adiós, todo—. No soy un retrasado —infló las mejillas infantilmente y habló con un tono molesto—. Tú eres un exhibicionista —acusó indignado.

Juntó las cejas—. Y lo seré hasta el final —dijo atrevidamente para después caminar hacia la pared junto a la puerta—. Ahora si me disculpas, necesito dormir —presionó el interruptor y la habitación quedó a oscuras—. Buenas noches.

Le molestó la actitud de Levi, lo estaba molestando de una manera sutil, pero no podía hacer nada. Uh, él solito se lo había buscado por inocente—. Buenas noches —en verdad que sería una linda amistad, una hermosa y perfecta amistad.

-w-

Corrió por los pasillos de la universidad, era jodidamente tarde. _Maldito mocoso desgraciado, ojalá y lo arrolle un carro_, maldecía. El mocoso bastardo se había levantado temprano y sin decir nada, se había retirado de la habitación sin siquiera avisarle a su simpático senpai que ya eran más de las ocho de la mañana—. Me vengaré —soltó furioso. ¿Por qué justo hoy? ¿Por qué en las clases del viejo Pixis?

Entró trotando por la enorme puerta de la clase, ya mentalizado para ser ridiculizado por el catedrático. Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver que el viejo aún no había llegado, permitiéndose respirar normalmente—. ¡Levi, amor! —escuchó unos gritos chillones y se frotó la sien algo irritado. Era Petra Ral, estudiante de tercer año de administración y para su muy mala suerte, su novia.

Caminó despacio hacia la pelirroja y se sentó a su lado—. Buenos días.

—Buenos días, cariño —sonrió—. ¿Qué tal amaneciste?

—Agitado —respondió fríamente, no tenía ganas de conversar.

—Oh, ya veo. ¿Sabes…? Hoy habrá una fiesta. ¿Qué tal si vamos? Digo, para que puedas relajarte un poco.

_Claro, con mucho gusto, para ver cómo te diviertes sola, mientras yo te espero afuera como un guardaespaldas_. Frunció el ceño—. Lo siento, tengo que estudiar.

—Pero, amor —puso ojitos de cachorro abandonado—, yo quiero estar contigo.

_Y yo no_. Sacó un libro de su mochila—. Petra —suspiró. Vamos, tenía que decirlo y aclarárselo a su novia—. En primer lugar, no me gustan las fiestas a las que vas. En segundo lugar, odio, repito, _odio_ el olor a cigarro y alcohol. Y en tercer lugar, siempre terminas bailando con todos menos conmigo.

—Está bien —se apartó de Levi y dijo con un tono fastidiado—. Haz lo que quieras.

Mierda, tenía que controlar su boca, pero en verdad ya no la soportaba. Abrió el libro en una página al azar y aparentó leer, no quería discutir y mucho menos que su novia armara todo un lío. Se limitó a esperar en silencio a que las clases empezasen.

Después de unos minutos que parecieron insoportables, el catedrático apareció con una sonrisa socarrona y se disculpó con los alumnos, argumentando que su esposa había entrado en labor de parto. Okay, nadie había pedido tanta información, pero el hombre no podía controlar su buen humor. Las clases empezaron con una pequeña introducción de psicología empresarial.

Empezó a tomar notas concentrado en lo que el viejo explicaba y mostraba en las diapositivas. Estaba muy interesado en el tema, después de todo le había llamado la atención desde primer año… ¿Primer año? En ese instante, se le vino a la mente cierto mocoso de ojos verdes. Cierto, hoy era su primer día de clases; le entró un poco de curiosidad por saber cómo le estaba yendo. Sonrió, seguro que no muy bien. Claro, todo se debía a él y a las maldiciones que le había echado.

-w-

Entró a la habitación desganado. ¿La razón? El peor día de su vida. _Malditos nervios, maldito desayuno, malditos todos._ Se arrastró hasta su cama y siguió maldiciendo en la comodidad de su colchón.

—¿Qué tal tu primer día? —le preguntó Levi con sorna.

Miró a su compañero de pies a cabeza, él sí se veía glamoroso—. No muy bien —respondió.

—Qué lástima —se cruzó de brazos mientras lo miraba desde el escritorio.

—Gracias por tu comprensión —dirigió su mirada al techo.

—De nada —hizo un gesto con la mano—. Aquí estoy para animarte.

—¿Eso fue sarcasmo?

—Quizás —se volteó para seguir leyendo—. Míralo como quieras —dijo finalmente.

—Ahh —se quejó fuertemente—. ¿Siempre eres así?

Alzó una ceja—. ¿Así cómo?

—¿Te burlas de las desgracias de los demás? —se sentó en la cama para encarar a su compañero. Había escuchado el rumor de que los enanos eran malos, pero nunca creyó que fuera cierto.

—Sí, casi siempre, sobre todo de mocosos como tú —sonrió. Le gustaba molestarlo, en especial por las expresiones tan infantiles que ponía cada vez que mencionaba la palabra mocoso, era como si le diese toda la razón.

—Deja de decirme mocoso —hizo un puchero—. ¿Acaso eres un anciano?

—Pues sería un anciano sexy —respondió con una sonrisa. Levi tenía toda la razón, era muy bien parecido. No solía ser presumido, pero quería molestar a Eren.

—Vanidoso.

—Cállate, idiota.

-w-

Ya había pasado más de seis meses desde que Eren comenzó a estudiar. Había conseguido buenos amigos y estaba muy optimista, pronto su sueño de conseguirse una bonita novia se haría realidad. Ya muchas de ellas se le habían insinuado, pero él estaba esperando a la adecuada.

Caminaba por los jardines de la universidad muy animado. El profesor lo había felicitado por su excelente informe y no era para menos, se había matado más de una semana preparando cada hoja y releyendo cada párrafo. Se sentó al borde de la fuente de agua y estuvo tarareando un rato.

—Cállate —escuchó los gruñidos de alguien cercano.

—¿Eh? —se le hacía conocido. Se incorporó para revisar el otro lado de la fuente—. ¡Levi-senpai!

—Molestas cuando haces sonidos raros —levantó su libro—. Me impides leer.

¿Qué diablos decía? Su cara se llenó de indignación—. El jardín no es de tu propiedad —dijo fuertemente y le sacó la lengua.

—¡Cállate! No me grites al oído, idiota —y ahí comenzaban de nuevo. Siempre era lo mismo, se peleaban por todo, no había día en que estén en paz.

—Eres un… —dudó, pero tenía que decirlo. Sí, eso es, lo diría y luego moriría en paz—. Enano desgraciado —murmuró entre dientes.

—Repítelo, mocoso —sus ojos se afilaron peligrosamente—. Repítelo.

Tragó fuerte—. En-enano de-desgraciado —le costó decirlo, pero terminó repitiéndolo.

—Estás muerto, bastardo —rápidamente le lanzó una patada al castaño, que cayó al suelo.

—Ouch —gimió de dolor. No, rayos, no podía permitirse perder. Con sus piernas hizo tropezar al pelinegro (oh, sí, si el caía, Levi también lo haría), pero no contó con que terminaría encima de él. Y lo peor de todo fue que sus labios chocaron accidentalmente por unos segundos. Después de eso, algunos estudiantes que pasaban vieron extrañas escenas: Eren metiendo toda la cabeza en la fuente de agua, mientras Levi daba vueltas en el piso limpiándose la boca exageradamente. Y ese fue el primer beso que se dieron y no fue uno precisamente lindo.

-w-

Reinaba un silencio sepulcral en toda la habitación, nadie decía nada, nadie se atrevía a mirar al otro, ni siquiera se escuchaba el sonido de un mosquito.

Después de un rato increíblemente incómodo y reuniendo valor, Eren finalmente decidió hablar—. Ehh, bueno —carraspeó—, sobre el be…

Fue interrumpido bruscamente por el pelinegro—. Ni lo menciones —dijo Levi, quien lo contemplaba con una expresión fría.

Apretó los puños. Fue un maldito accidente, un maldito accidente, no había sido su culpa—. No es como si yo lo hubiese disfrutado —añadió con burla.

—No me gustan los hombres.

La cara de Eren se tornó roja y respondió sintiéndose ofendido—. A mí tampoco.

Se miraron por breves segundos, segundos llenos de odio y rencor. Si en un principio no se llevaban bien, ahora tampoco lo harían, porque ninguno de los dos era gay, claro que no, ellos eran bien machos—. Buenas noches —pronunció Eren mientras se metía debajo de las sábanas.

—Igualmente —refunfuñó Levi. Esa noche se dieron la espalda como nunca.

-w-

Mataba el tiempo jugando con su lapicero, ya había transcurrido más de una hora esperando al profesor. De seguro el viejo Pixis vendría diciendo que tuvo un percance con el bebé y su esposa. Bueno, todos los alumnos comprendían, después de todo tener una familia era difícil. Es por eso que él nunca la tendría, ni esposa, ni mucho menos hijos, solo pensarlo le provocaba náuseas. Siguió jugando con el objeto entre sus dedos, su lapicero era de un bonito color verde. Sonrió, eso le recordaba a Eren. Ahora que lo pensaba, los ojos de Eren eran preciosos, parecían un par de esmeraldas y… ¿Eren? Se levantó de su asiento como un resorte. Mierda, mierda, mierda, estaba pensando en Eren. No, esto no podía estar pasando. Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces.

—Levi, amor, ¿te pasa algo? —Petra preguntó algo asustada.

Se restregó los ojos—. No, no pasa nada —contestó intentando tranquilizarse.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, segu… —¿qué mierda estaba viendo? Era Eren, Petra era Eren, no, Eren era Petra. Su mente estaba hecha un puto enredo—. ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! —exclamó. Se estaba volviendo loco, tenía que salir de ahí rápido. Se movió de manera nerviosa cogiendo su mochila, bajo velozmente las escaleras y salió corriendo sin explicación alguna ante la mirada estupefacta de su novia.

-w-

Tragó duro mientras su mirada se desviaba frecuentemente al reloj de la pared. Faltaba poco, dos minutos más y se acaba la clase, solo dos largos y dolorosos minutos. Desde la anterior noche, su mente había estado nublada con pensamientos, cada uno de ellos tenían como tema principal a cierta persona bajita, con piel blanca y cabellos negros. Se removió incómodo en su lugar. No, él no era gay, es solo que por cuestiones del destino, la persona que llenaba sus pensamientos era un hombre y eso _sí_ era un problema y se preocupaba mucho.

Finalmente el profesor dio la clase por terminada y no lo pensó dos veces; cogió sus libros y salió disparado del recinto. Necesitaba aire, mucho aire para que su cerebro pudiera despejarse. Avanzó por los pasillos hasta llegar a su dormitorio y cruzó la puerta.

Se detuvo abruptamente y permaneció estático observando la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. Era Levi besándose apasionadamente con una chica pelirroja, probablemente su novia.

—Mocoso —el pelinegro se separó mientras sus ojos se abrían de golpe.

—Perdón, no sabía que estabas acompañado —agachó la cabeza avergonzado—. Lo siento —cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Eren —apretó los puños—. ¡Mierda! Voy a salir, cierra la puerta cuando te vayas, Petra.

—Pero, ¿por qué te vas? —preguntó sorprendida la pelirroja.

—Solo haz lo que te digo, nos vemos luego —eso fue todo. Tal vez Petra lo supo en ese momento, pero no quiso aceptarlo. Levi ya no era de su propiedad, como tantas veces lo había llamado. Su relación había terminado.

-w-

Se sentó afuera de la biblioteca, quería estar a solas. Observó la noche libre de estrellas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué salió corriendo? Posó una mano en su pecho y empezó a temblar. No, a él no le gustaba Levi, no es amor, se negaba aceptarlo. Todos esos meses se la había pasado molestándolo, es cierto que le causaba simpatía y le tenia mucho aprecio porque eran buenos amigos, solo eso. Eran amigos y era normal que su compañero tuviera una novia, de hecho él también buscaba una, pero… Dolía, dolía mucho—. No, no quiero —unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro.

—Eren —escuchó una voz detrás de él.

—¿Eh? —volteó para encontrarse con Levi, quien estaba con el cabello ligeramente desarreglado y respiraba agitadamente, se notaba que había estado corriendo—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —se levantó y limpió las lágrimas. No quería que el ojigris le viera llorar, no podía mostrarse flexible, quería mantener sus sentimientos bajo siete llaves—. ¿Y tu novia?

—Vine a buscarte —se acercó al castaño—. ¿Estás bien?

Retrocedió, ahora lo sentía claramente. Si Levi se acercaba, sentía corrientes eléctricas en su cuerpo. Si Levi le hablaba, su corazón se detenía. Si Levi le tocaba, sería su fin—. No deberías hacer algo como eso —sonrió—, dejando a tu novia así. ¿Qué clase de sujeto eres? Ella es muy linda —empezó a hablar con una mirada vacía, solo quería alejarlo, solo eso…

—Eren.

—Muy hermosa, en verdad, es una bella mujer.

—Eren.

—Deberías volver con ella —susurró finalmente.

Apretó los puños y se aproximó hacia el castaño—. He venido a buscarte. En estos momentos no tengo mis sentimientos claros, pero si he venido detrás de ti es porque hay algo. Mi cuerpo se movió solo, no escuché razones, ni tampoco me importa escucharlas a partir de ahora. Solo te pido algo por ahora —respiró profundo—. Quédate conmigo, Eren.

"_¿Sabes por qué? Porque mi curiosidad se volvió en obsesión_

_Y mi obsesión se volvió en amor"_

—Levi —miró fijamente los ojos del pelinegro, mas no tuvo tiempo de responder, porque este se había acercado a su rostro robándole un corto beso. Y esa noche se dejó caer. Bueno, después de todo él nunca había escuchado a su parte lógica.

-w-

Le dolía el trasero de tanto esperar. Ya había pedido una porción de pastel y un café para pasar el rato. Hoy era el gran día, el gran día de decirle adiós a Petra. Tenía que admitirlo, en un principio sí la quiso, era bonita y le agradaba su lado profesional, pero la relación empezó a tornarse tormentosa y sin darse cuenta el amor se había esfumado. No la culpaba ni tampoco se culpaba él, solo se había acabado y punto. Y así son las cosas, las relaciones a veces no funcionan.

—Amor —bien, ya era el momento. Como todo un caballero, se puso de pie y le apartó la silla.

—Hola —pronunció sentándose de nuevo en su lugar—. Quiero hablar contigo.

—Dime —sonrió emocionada—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Verás, no es fácil decir esto —tomó aire. Conocía a Petra de maravilla como para saber que le haría un escándalo, eso lo hacía más difícil—. Quiero que terminemos.

—¡¿Eh?! —se extrañó al oír eso—. ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Se acabó —pensó en lo que iba a decir—. Quiero a otra persona.

La pelirroja entrecerró sus ojos—. Es por ese chico, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué?

—Ese, el que es tu compañero de cuarto, ese bastardo —escupió las palabras y se levantó ruidosamente de su asiento—. Pero esto no se va a quedar así. Tú te ibas a casar conmigo, íbamos a ser muy felices.

Vaya, no se esperaba mejor respuesta de la que le estaban dando. Se frotó la sien irritado—. Eso nunca lo hablamos, Petra —se incorporó igualmente—. Lo siento, pero ya no puedo seguir con esto. Te deseo lo mejor y espero que seas feliz.

—Levi —lo sujetó del brazo—. Piénsalo bien. Yo te quiero, nunca podrás tener una familia con ese chico, es un hombre. ¿Dónde quedó tu dignidad?

Se soltó del agarre delicadamente y la vio detenidamente—. Esto no tiene nada que ver con la dignidad. Si te refieres a los prejuicios, te diré que los mande al infierno. Y sobre Eren, soy feliz con él así como estamos. De hijos ya me preocuparé luego, ahora él es mi felicidad completa —se acomodó los cabellos—. Porque yo lo amo como nunca pensé que iba amar a alguien. No me importa si es hombre, si engorda, si envejece, si se vuelve feo, _quiero_ estar con él. Yo me enamoré de Eren, no de su rostro ni tampoco de su cuerpo. Espero que lo hayas entendido. Adiós…

-w-

—¡Levi-senpai! —movió los brazos llamando su atención—. Aquí estoy.

—Siento llegar tarde —se disculpó mientras cogía la mano del castaño—. Tuve un percance.

—Ah, no te preocupes por eso —dijo con los ojos brillantes de emoción—. ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

—Hmm, ¿quieres comer un helado? —sugirió de manera amable. Por lo menos quería intentar ser dulce con Eren y mostrar ese lado que nunca se atrevió a hacerlo.

Caminaban agarrados de la mano por la calle despreocupadamente. Había miradas que se dirigían a ellos, pero ellos vivían en su propio mundo, en su propia felicidad. Después de todo, no había nada que temer, solo bastaba una mirada de Levi y cualquier cretino que esté observándoles se alejaba instantáneamente.

Soltó una risita—. Es raro verte así.

—Maldito mocoso —dijo divertido—. No aprecias el esfuerzo de tu novio.

Apretó la mano del pelinegro—. No me digas mocoso —le sacó la lengua—. Si yo soy un mocoso, tú eres un anciano.

—Oh, alguien quiere pelear de nuevo —empezó a juguetear con los dedos del ojiverde.

—Eso sería violencia familiar.

—Tienes buenos términos, eres toda una novia embarazada —sonrió animado.

Eren se detuvo en seco y lo miró sorprendido—. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Alzó una ceja—. ¿De qué hablas?

—Levi —habló bajito—. Estoy esperando un bebé.

Y así es cómo comenzó. Nunca lo esperaron, fue algo mágico, algo irreal, pero Levi y Eren podían tener una adorable y limpia familia, porque todos tenemos derecho a ser afortunados en nuestro propio mundo de felicidad.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/Beta(?): Pues, la autora quería mostrarles cómo comenzó su relación. ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Oh, por cierto. También Aki-chan quiere saber si estarían interesados en subir el rating a M por... ya saben, porno más adelante :3 Y porno shota entre Junior y Chibi cuando sean algo mayores... Okno, eso me lo acabo de inventar xD Si les gustaría (o no) pueden dejarlo en los reviews. Supongo que saldrá a votación.**

**Eso es todo. Gracias por leer.**


	8. Simplemente te quiero

**(Un día más temprano :'DD)**

**Nuevamente subiendo capítulo con autorización la beta de Ari-chan (no me odien c:), porque ella fue secuestrada por aliens ._. A decir verdad, estaba listo desde ayer, pero recién terminé de betearlo. La autora tratará de subir todos los capítulos posibles, porque ya empiezan las clases en la fea universidad :c**

**Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten este capítulo.**

* * *

_Se acabó._

Esas dolorosas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. No podía hacer nada, seguir hablando con Eren no era una opción, solo haría que el castaño se exalte más de lo que estaba. Se levantó de su asiento y antes de cruzar la puerta, se detuvo un momento y susurró unas decisivas palabras que contrastaban con su tono bajo—. Lo siento, Eren, pero no me rendiré.

El castaño simplemente se limitó a mirarlo con dolor—. Ese no es el problema, Levi. De todas formas yo ya me rendí —se volvió a recostar en la cama aguantando las ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos. Al cerrar los ojos, escuchó el sonido de la puerta siendo cerrada y por fin pudo soltar toda su frustración en un llanto desesperado.

_Duele… Las heridas del corazón duelen…_ Se agarró firmemente el pecho y lloró lo más fuerte que pudo.

-w-

Después de traspasar la salida de la clínica, cogió su teléfono, marcó un número y esperó a que contestaran. Luego de unos segundos, una voz masculina salió del aparato—. Dime, Levi —era Erwin, su socio empresario.

Se apoyó contra un muro algo estresado—. ¿Conseguiste la información que te pedí?

El rubio, quien en ese momento estaba en su oficina en una sucursal de China, se frotó el puente de la nariz—. Pues, encontraron a Ackerman en Londres —el pelinegro sonrió levemente—. Pero… —el tono de voz de Erwin bajó repentinamente. De seguro que no eran cosas buenas.

—¿Pero? —dijo impacientemente.

El ojiazul suspiró frustrado, por desgracia todas las cosas no salen bien—. Lamentablemente la perdieron en el aeropuerto, Ackerman es muy hábil.

—Lo es —se separó de la pared y se dirigió a paso lento hacia una calle tranquila—. Ya no importa.

Al contrario de la reacción que Erwin se esperaba de Levi, este último parecía sereno y calmado, el rubio se extrañó un poco—. ¿Pasó algo? —conocía muy bien a Levi, no por nada eran amigos desde hace años, sabía cuándo su socio estaba en problemas.

—Es Eren —respondió con un tono depresivo—. La recuperó…

—¿A quién recupero? —se levantó de su asiento—. ¿A quién?

—Su memoria —metió la mano que tenía libre en su bolsillo—. Ya no importa su hermana, mi plan era hacer que ella vuelva y aclare esto, pero como Eren recuerda todo ya no habrá necesidad de eso.

—Pero, ¿cómo? —habló Erwin desconcertado.

El ojigris apretó el puño, en serio que le daba rabia cada vez que recordaba a su _simpática_ ex novia—. Petra, la malnacida de Petra volvió a hacer de las suyas.

—Ya me lo imaginaba —se volvió a sentar lanzando un suspiro. Conocía a la mujer, pero nunca imaginó que llegaría a tales extremos, el egoísmo no es buen compañero—. Ya que firmaste el contrato, no es necesario que sigas teniendo trato con ella.

—Sí. De hecho, si se atreve a volver a la oficina, la saco yo mismo a patadas —afirmó frio y sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Definitivamente no quería tener a esa perra cerca de su familia, no quería tratos con ella, no quería estar en el mismo entorno que ella, no quería absolutamente nada con ella.

—Levi —un serio Erwin interrumpió sus pensamientos—, no puedes hacer eso.

—¿Qué dices?

Oh, joder. Esto sería difícil, el mayor sabía que no era el momento para recordarle a Levi que también hablaban de negocios cada vez que mencionaban a Petra—. Como bien sabes, Petra es la representación de toda la empresa de China; por lo tanto, si recibe un mal trato, puede llegar a quejarse y ocasionaría que el contrato se cancelara.

El pelinegro paró en seco, no podía creer lo que Erwin decía. Apretó sus labios con furia—. ¿Qué mierda dices? —siseó—. ¿Qué acabas de decir?

—Levi, cálmate —trató de apaciguar a su amigo.

—¡No! Sabes muy bien mi historia, ella lo ocasionó, ella lo hizo —cada palabra que soltaba destilaba veneno—. Todo es su culpa.

—Sí, lo sé muy bien, y déjame decirte que no hago esto por el dinero, pero quiero que pienses en todas las personas que perderían el trabajo si el contrato se acaba. Habría muchos desempleados, no solo somos tú y yo, esto incluye a todos —explicó de manera convincente.

Era cierto, por más que no quisiera admitirlo, Erwin tenía razón—. Intentaré ser cuidadoso —finalizó con pesar.

—Está bien —dicho estas últimas palabras, colgó.

Estuvo con la mirada perdida durante un rato, mientras las escenas anteriores se repetían sin descanso en su mente. ¡_Maldición_! Golpeó la pared con uno de sus puños. Todo estaba en su contra, prácticamente Petra lo tenía en sus manos, podía jugar con él todo lo que se le dé la jodida gana. Respiró agitadamente, las posibilidades de ser feliz no hacían más que disminuir. Tragó duro, negando mentalmente. Él era Levi Rivaille, una persona que no se rendiría jamás—. Solo espera, Eren… Solo espera —bien, ahora es cuando había que ponerse serio con los negocios.

-w-

Abrió la puerta de su casa y pudo respirar tranquilo. Fue una suerte que cuando el doctor le dio de alta, Levi no estuviese presente; de lo contrario ya estaría en la casa del pelinegro y eso era lo que menos quería. Estaba cansado, por ahora necesitaba tranquilidad. Al acomodarse en el sillón de la sala se percató de lo silenciosa que se encontraba, mientras un sentimiento de nostalgia se instaló en su pecho. Por lo poco que sabía, Chibi se había quedado en casa de Levi esa noche junto a su hijo, así que por ahora estaba completamente solo en aquel lugar que llamaba hogar. Qué fea sensación le daba la soledad. Sonrió sarcásticamente, todo este tiempo estuvo pensando que era un padre soltero con mala suerte en el trabajo y era discriminado, cuando todo había sido una mentira. De pronto recordó cómo era antes y se extrañó… ¿Tanto había cambiado? Él quería una novia y ser muy popular con las chicas, pero todo eso se le olvidó cuando lo conoció, todo su mundo giró radicalmente. Tal vez siempre estuvo enamorado de Levi, solo que al principio se negó a creerlo. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, ese tiempo siempre lo recordaría como lo mejor, como lo más lindo que le había pasado. _Basta, Eren_, se reprendió mentalmente. _No puedes aferrarte a tu pasado_. Después de todo, Levi aún quería a Petra, él solo había sido un juego.

El sonido del timbre lo sobresaltó y corrió hacia la entrada de su departamento—. ¿Quién podría ser a esta hora? —murmuró para sí.

Abrió la puerta y al otro lado estaba a quien menos esperaba en esos momentos—. ¡¿Mi-mikasa?!

—Eren —la pelinegra abrazó efusivamente a su hermano—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás comiendo bien? ¿Por qué tu rostro está pálido? ¿Has estado durmiendo tus horas completas?

Ya se esperaba un bombardeo de preguntas por parte de su hermana con complejo de madre, aún así su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, pero se sintió feliz, ya era un tiempo desde que no la veía—. Son demasiadas preguntas como para responder —sonrió divertido mientras cerraba la puerta—. ¿Pero cómo estás tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se encogió de hombros—. Vacaciones —mintió, sus motivos eran otros, pero debía actuar con cautela—. ¿Y Chibi? —cambió el tema ingresando al lugar.

Se sorprendió, lo había olvidado. De la alegría de tener a su hermana, había olvidado completamente el asunto de su memoria. Su expresión relajada cambió a una seria, Mikasa le debía una explicación—. Quiero hablar justamente de eso.

La pelinegra hizo una mueca extrañada—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Mikasa —la llamó—. ¿Por qué me mentiste?

La pelinegra permaneció de espaldas al castaño, conteniendo la respiración.

—Contéstame —pidió de forma serena.

Se dirigió al sillón y observó a Eren parado en el marco de la puerta. Ya estaba enterada de que su hermano había recuperado la memoria, de hecho ya había preparado las respuestas que daría con anticipación—. Lo hice por ti, Eren. Ese enano te engañó, no podía simplemente dejar que recordaras a ese desgraciado —explicó.

Caminó hasta donde estaba sentada su hermana y la miró fijamente—. No vuelvas hacer algo como eso. Dejando de lado los problemas que tenga con Levi, mi prioridad es Chibi y él se merece un padre —se sentó al lado de la pelinegra—. ¿Comprendes? Son mis asuntos.

—Lo hice por tu bien…

—Lo sé, pero por favor no lo hagas más. Eso fue una sucia mentira, me hiciste sufrir a mí y a Chibi con tus engaños —suspiró—. Eso es algo grave, Mikasa.

—Perdón —fingió tristeza y bajó la cabeza—. Te quiero, Eren, eres la única familia que me queda, solo quise protegerte…

Levantó la vista y se sorprendió. Nunca había visto a la chica tan afligida—. Está bien —la abrazó—. También te quiero, Mikasa, eres mi hermana.

El resto de la noche se la pasaron conversando de cosas triviales. Al castaño le gustaba escuchar las anécdotas de su hermana, al parecer tuvo éxito en la ciudad londinense y le había ido muy bien como chef en su propio restaurante. A decir verdad, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de probar sus platillos.

—Es cierto —se levantó la joven de golpe—. En ese caso habrá que cocinar.

—¿A esta hora? —Eren se rascó la cabeza—. Es algo tarde.

—Quiero que pruebes mis platillos —dijo con determinación mientras jalaba a su hermano a la fuerza a la cocina.

Se apoyó en el refrigerador—. Pero yo no puedo ayudarte —soltó una risita avergonzado—. No soy tan buen cocinero como tú.

—Eso no importa —sonrió levemente—, observando se aprende —dijo colocándose un mandil. A Mikasa le agradaba la compañía de Eren y la forma en que él la trataba desde pequeña. Sus padres siempre la habían tratado como hija suya y se sintió muy a gusto siendo la hermana de Eren, pero poco a poco ese sentimiento cambió. Su confusión se hizo más notoria cuando sus padres murieron, ella se hizo cargo del pequeño castaño. Ahí cayó en cuenta que no lo miraba con ojos de hermana, lo amaba, quería tenerlo para ella. Cuando Eren se fue, comprendió que el castaño deseaba su independencia, así que no tuvo ningún problema en dejarlo ir, porque en el fondo sabía que tarde o temprano volvería. Todo era perfecto, no había problema alguno, hasta que cierto enano desagradable apareció, ese maldito le quitó a su Eren.

Cortó las zanahorias con ira. No lo soportaba, odiaba a Levi, lo odiaba. Ese enano le había arrebatado lo único que le quedaba de familia, su única familia. _Ese bastardo_.

—Mikasa —dijo un preocupado ojiverde.

Movió la cabeza saliendo de su ensoñación—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nos vas a dejar sin zanahorias —apuntó al tablero donde los vegetales yacían destrozados.

—Lo siento —se disculpó soltando el cuchillo—. No controlo mi fuerza.

Rio animadamente—. ¿Súper Mikasa?

—Algo así —respondió con una ligera expresión de felicidad.

Unas pocas horas transcurrieron preparando comida y riendo, fue un buen momento para olvidar ciertas cosas lastimosas. Ya en la madrugada muy cansados se fueron a dormir, Eren en su habitación como siempre y Mikasa en la habitación de Chibi.

-w-

Subió al ascensor con una clara expresión de molestia y apoyó su peso sobre la pared de metal. Todo había pasado de una mala manera, Eren ya recordaba todo y su desprecio le dolía. El día anterior ni siquiera le había avisado que se retiraba de la clínica, simplemente salió sin informar nada. Llegó hasta el piso indicado e ingresó a su oficina.

—Buenos días —saludó como de costumbre.

—Buenos días, señor Levi —un par de voces respondieron.

Giró la cabeza y vio a Eren. Se sorprendió un poco, ya que no se esperaba ver al castaño en su trabajo, pero recordó que el chico era una persona muy profesional, no dejaría su trabajo tirado solamente por una discusión. Caminó hasta el escritorio del castaño—. Buenos días, ¿cómo amaneciste? —preguntó a Eren de manera amable.

—Bien, gracias por preguntar —su mirada verde seguía en la pantalla.

—Eren-

El castaño interrumpió—. De cualquier forma, quiero mantener nuestras relaciones de trabajo.

—De acuerdo. ¿Podemos conversar un momento?

Bajó la vista—. Sí, en un momento voy a tu oficina.

—Te espero.

Después de ver a Levi entrar, suspiró y tecleó algunas cosas en su computadora.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Ángela quien había estado observando al par.

—¿Sobre qué? —el castaño hizo una mueca no queriendo hablar del tema en verdad.

Se encogió de hombros y miró expectante al ojiverde—. Ni idea, solo que se ven raros.

Apartó la vista de la computadora y suspiró—. Terminamos.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero… ¿Por qué? Ustedes se veían muy bien —protestó la secretaria muy contrariada por la noticia.

Costaba explicarle a Ángela su situación, así que solo sonrió—. Es una larga historia, pero prometo que te lo contaré luego —cogió algunos papeles y los apiló—. Hablamos después, iré a dejar estos documentos a la oficina del señor Levi.

—Oh, okay —respondió preocupada. No le gustaba ver a su amigo tan desanimado, pero tendría que esperar a que Eren le comente sus problemas para ayudarlo.

-w-

Eren tocó la puerta tres veces esperando el permiso para poder ingresar a la oficina.

—Soy yo —anunció el castaño cruzando la entrada—. Te traje el análisis del último mes —se acercó a Levi y colocó los papeles encima del escritorio.

Asintió con la cabeza mientras leía el informe, le agradaba ver que todo estaba bien detallado—. Gracias —pronunció levantando la vista.

—Bien, sino se te ofrece nada más, me retiro —agachó la cabeza.

—Siéntate, por favor. Quiero hablar contigo —objetó el pelinegro.

Observó a Levi un momento. Esa mirada, sus ojos, esa expresión siempre ocasionaba un clic en su cabeza, simplemente no podía negarse. Jaló la silla y se sentó—. Está bien.

—Eren, antes no tuve la oportunidad de explicarte lo que en verdad sucedió —respiró profundo—. ¿Puedes escucharme ahora?

—¿Escucharte? —sonrió irónico—. No puedo creer las palabras de un mentiroso, cambiemos de tema, por favor —pidió respetuosamente.

Dejó escapar un jadeo molesto—. Sigues siendo un mocoso.

—¿Qué? —exclamó ofendido—. No soy ninguno mocoso.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro de Levi—. Sí que lo eres, sigues siendo un mocoso, de lo contrario me escucharías —sonrió—. ¿Aún sigues durmiendo con el titán de peluche?

Su rostro se enrojeció de cólera—. ¿Eh? Pues tú eres un fenómeno de la limpieza.

—Mocoso de mierda.

—Amante de las escobas.

—Llorón hormonal.

—Viejo acabado.

—Idiota impulsivo.

—Violador del bosque.

—Oh, sí que lo soy —rio con un toque de sensualidad—. ¿Te acuerdas de la vez que te di mucho amor en el jardín de la facultad de psicología? Recuerdo tu rostro sonrojado y cuando te metí mi…

—¡Waaaa! ¡Cállate! —gritó ruborizado. En un rápido movimiento, caminó hasta el otro lado del escritorio y le tapó la boca a Levi—. N-no es ne-necesario que di-digas esa clase de cosas —tartamudeó.

Cogió las manos de Eren y las apartó de sus labios—. ¿Te gusto?

—¿Eh?

—Sabes… Me gusta recordar esas cosas contigo —rodeó la cintura del castaño con sus brazos y lo acercó—. Me gusta sonreír contigo, me gusta ser diferente contigo. Sé que ahora no crees nada de lo que te digo, pero es la verdad —su mirada gris se suavizó—. Creo que me estoy volviendo cursi, pero en verdad te amo, Eren.

Se sonrojó por las palabras de su jefe. Él también lo amaba, también se sentía así, pero no, no podía, todo era una mentira. Intentó separarse del abrazo—. Debo irme.

—Eren —lo apretó más fuerte y en un rápido movimiento hizo que el castaño se sentara en sus piernas para poder juntar sus labios en un suave beso. El contacto fue largo, al principio Eren se negó a corresponder, pero poco a poco fue cediendo, la poca fuerza de voluntad que tenía se fue acabando, él también lo quería. Se separaron por falta de aire, ambos jadeantes—. Te amo —le susurró al oído—. Todo esto es un malentendido, créeme. Petra lo planeó y yo como un idiota caí en sus trampas. Te amo, te amo, Eren, por favor, créeme.

Con sus pensamientos en un completo caos, se incorporó rápidamente y salió corriendo de la oficina. Definitivamente no podía caer en lo mismo una y otra vez. Tocó su rostro, estaba demasiado caliente… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puede controlarse? La respuesta es simple: después de todo, aún ama a Levi.

-w-

Estuvo leyendo algunos documentos, al parecer los negocios iban muy bien, no había nada de qué preocuparse y el contrato con Petra había sido una buena estrategia. Frunció el ceño, cada vez que recordaba a Petra rompía uno de sus lápices. Maldita Petra, ella era incluso peor que los gérmenes. Súbitamente, un sonido se hizo presente en el ambiente, cogió el celular de su bolsillo y chequeó el nombre de contacto. Era Erwin. Maldito rubio oxigenado, seguro que ya venía a joder con algún contrato o algo.

—¿Qué? —contestó de mala gana.

—Oh, veo que estas de muy buen humor, Levi —respondió el rubio sarcásticamente.

—Ajá, ahora que lo sabes, ve directo al grano —se frotó la sien irritado. Había dos cosas en este mundo que le reventaban las pelotas a Levi Rivaille: uno, Hanji Zoe, esa loca era peor que el cáncer y dos, Erwin y su sarcasmo de mierda.

El mayor suspiró. ¿Por qué siempre Levi andaba de mal humor? ¿Era mucho pedir un "hola, cómo estás"?—. No son buenas noticias.

—Habla de una vez, imbécil.

—Me quejaré con mi esposa —el rubio sollozó por el insulto, ese día estaba sensible.

Un escalofrío se hizo presente en la espina dorsal de Levi. La esposa de Erwin… No, no quería tener problemas con ella—. Solo dímelo —intentó no ser tan cretino con su mejor amigo.

Se limpió unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos, Erwin tenía su corazoncito—. Está bien, ya no puedo cubrirte Levi, tienes que venir a China…

—¡¿Qué mierda has dicho?! —gritó levantándose de su silla.

Se frotó el oído, definitivamente no era buena idea usar el altavoz—. Lo siento, tienes que comenzar a moverte de nuevo, no puedes quedarte en Japón para siempre.

—Bien, comprendo eso, pero necesito tiempo.

—Si te digo esto, es porque en verdad ya no hay remedio.

—¡Maldición!

—Ow, mi oído. Como sea, Levi, empieza a moverte —dijo finalmente para colgar.

—Hey, espera —quiso protestar, pero su puto socio ya le había cortado la llamada—. Demonios…

-w-

—¡Eren!

—¿Eh? —levantó la vista moviendo la cabeza—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, solo que he estado llamándote hace varios minutos —Ángela se acomodó sus lentes—. ¿Estás bien? Desde que saliste de la oficina del señor Levi te noto raro.

No, no estaba bien del todo. Lo que Levi le había dicho lo dejó completamente desconcertado. Su mirada… Se tocó los labios, y ese beso… Rayos, estaba cayendo de nuevo.

—¡Eren!

—¿Eh?

—Otra vez me ignoras —la joven corrió hacia el escritorio del castaño, sujetó su rostro y lo miró como si estuviese examinándole cada centímetro de piel—. Hmm…

—Ahh, este, Ángela —se soltó delicadamente y sonrió—. Estoy bien, no pasa nada, solo que, bueno —no sabía qué decirle a su amiga. Quería contarle sus problemas, pero no podía simplemente soltarle tremenda situación—. Sabes, yo —tragó duro—, yo tengo un amigo, sí, eso —sonrió nuevamente.

—Ajá, ¿y tu amigo qué tiene? —se apoyó sobre el escritorio de Eren. Sabía que lo del amigo era una estrategia del castaño, aunque si así podrían entrar en confianza, todo estaba bien.

—Verás, mi amigo sufrió un desengaño amoroso con el padre de su hijo, pero el padre de su hijo dice que todo fue un plan, que todo es un malentendido, que todo es culpa de la ex novia —jugueteó con sus dedos—. Es un enredo, pero esa es la historia.

—Hmm…

—En realidad ahora que lo pienso, creo que esa declaración puede ser verdadera —habló nervioso.

—¿Tú? —alzó una ceja, Eren y su transparencia como siempre. Entonces, el señor Levi es el novio muerto de Eren… _Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios_, intentó tranquilizarse.

—Quise decir, mi amigo, estamos hablando de mi amigo.

—Oh, sí, tienes razón, disculpa —carraspeó—. Bueno, pienso que tu amigo debería analizar bien las cosas y escuchar, a veces las personas nos cerramos en nuestra terquedad y rencor. ¿Qué tal si de verdad todo fue un engaño? Además, ¿en qué puto mundo va a creerle a la zorra y no al padre de su hijo? _Pff_, qué ilógico —dijo sin medir sus palabras—. Tu amigo es un tonto inmaduro.

—Ángela —abrió los ojos sorprendidos, nunca se lo había puesto de ese modo, pero la rubia tenía razón—. Gracias.

—De nada —sonrió triunfante.

-w-

Caminó en círculos por toda su oficina. Estaba alterado, el tiempo se había acabado, Erwin ya le había dado un ultimátum y solo había una opción para esto, era ahora o nunca. Metió la mano al bolsillo y cogió su teléfono, se colocó el aparato al oído después de marcar un número— ¿Hola? —escuchó una voz suave.

—Eren.

—¿Eh? ¡¿Señor Levi?! —gritó—. ¿Por qué me llama a mi celular? Estamos a unos pasos, no es momento para que seas un cretino.

—¡Cállate! No me grites al oído.

—Lo siento, no es mi culpa.

—Mocoso, quería decir…

—Deja de decirme mocoso —el castaño lo cortó.

—Como sea —trató de no burlarse, no era momento de estar peleando, pero no podían evitarlo, los dos eran unos idiotas—. Necesito que vayas hoy al primer teléfono cerca de tu casa.

—¿Eh?

—Solo hazlo —ordenó muy serio.

—Pero no puedo, tengo que recoger a Chibi de la guardería y no puedo dejarlo solo.

Suspiró—. No te preocupes, Seo lo recogerá y lo llevara a la mansión con Junior.

—Pero… —trató de discrepar.

—Por favor, es necesario.

—Está bien —la llamada terminó y Eren no sabía muy bien lo que el pelinegro se traía entre manos, pero recordó las palabras de Ángela. Tenía que escuchar.

-w-

Tarareaba una canción mientras picaba las verduras. Amaba cocinar y sobre todo si era para cierto castaño. Mikasa ahora podía describir la felicidad completa, tenía lo que siempre quiso y ahora nadie podía quitárselo, absolutamente nadie. Colocó las verduras en la olla y las puso a hervir, ese día prepararía un almuerzo para Eren, seguro que le encantaría y… Fue interrumpida por el molesto sonido de su teléfono. Se aproximó a la mesa e hizo un mohín al ver el contacto, aunque respondió igualmente—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Oh, parece que alguien está de malas —era Petra quien caminaba alegremente por un parque.

—Estaba de buen humor hasta que me llamaste —clavó el cuchillo en la tabla.

—Huh, no es como si a mí me encantara escuchar tu voz —jugó con su cabello—. Ya que somos socias en esto, te tengo una buena noticia.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —cruzó los brazos. Ya no quería hablar sobre ese enano, al parecer todo estaba resuelto, Eren le había asegurado que ese mismo día renunciaría a su trabajo y posiblemente luego ella se lo llevaría a Londres.

—Nada —habló ofendida—. Por Dios, solo llamaba para avisarte que Levi tendrá que irse de Japón. Hice que mi jefe lo solicitara en China —soltó una risita—. Ya sabes, todo esto para asegurarnos en ese tiempo puedes llevarte a tu hermanito.

—¿En serio? ¿Quieres que lo hagamos como la última vez?

—¡Bingo! —agachó la mirada ocultando sus ojos—. Llévate a tu hermano.

—Está bien. Si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir, adiós —colgó. Después de unos segundos sonrió, ese enano ya era historia. Volvió a tararear su canción girándose, pero toda la felicidad se le esfumó cuando vio a Eren parado en el marco de la puerta.

—Mikasa…

—Eren —oh no, esto no era cierto.

Apretó los labios y se acercó a su hermana para sujetarla de los brazos—. Así que siempre fuiste tú. ¿Por qué, Mikasa? ¿Por qué? —estaba más que dolido.

Sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse—. No lo entiendes. Eres cruel, todo lo hice por ti, Eren. Te amo y yo… —apartó la mirada—, no soportaba verte con ese hombre. ¡No quiero!

Se sorprendió por la repentina declaración, su propia hermana había sido la culpable de su desgracia—. Estás mal —dijo negando repetidas veces. La soltó y se dirigió a la salida.

—Eren… ¡Eren! ¿A dónde vas? —empezó a perseguir al castaño, otra vez lo estaba perdiendo.

—Tengo que hablar con Levi.

—¿Qué? —se acercó al ojiverde y lo volteó de un jalón—. No. ¡No lo harás! ¡No te lo permitiré!

—¡Basta! Eres cruel y estás mal, Mikasa. Yo siempre te quise como mi hermana, nunca podré verte de otra manera —sí, él amaba a Levi, tenían un hijo juntos y Levi nunca lo había engañado, todo había sido una mentira por parte de esas dos, ahora lo sabía todo—. No quiero que te acerques a mi familia —dijo muy serio—. No te perdonaré esto.

Eso fue todo, Mikasa lo había perdido en su vano intento de egoísmo. Cayó de rodillas y se puso a llorar mientras veía a Eren saliendo del departamento, saliendo de su vida…

Se acabó, el enano ganó.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/Beta(?): Mikasa se lo merece, no? :'DD Dejen sus comentarios en los reviews, son la comida de Ari-chan(?) ._.**

**Vuelvo a repetir. Igualmente si desean porno de la sensual pareja principal (o shota entre esos adorables niños *-* okno ._.) déjenlo en los reviews. **

**Lamentablemente, el fic está llegando a su fin :c Lo sé, reclámenle a la malvada autora. **

**Eso es todo, gracias por leer. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Dos días tarde :'D **

**En verdad lo siento, pero todo es culpa de la hermosa(?) universidad xD Bueno, este capitulo contiene lemon, no esperen algo grandioso, ya que es mi primera vez escribiéndolo :'D También quiero agradecerles a cada uno por sus reviews, favs y follows. Muchas gracias :'33 Este cap fue revisado por la DESGRACIADA de Mabo c: (te odio xD) Ok, me callo, disfruten su lectura.**

**Advertencia: contenido sexual explícito.**

* * *

No pudo hacer nada, no pudo detenerlo. Eren, _su_ Eren, su querido hermano se estaba alejando. Su corazón se estrujó y quiso salir detrás de él, muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza, pero por algún motivo permaneció estática en su lugar—. Eren… Eren, no te vayas —susurró despacio, se sentó en el suelo y abrazó sus piernas. Su Eren, sus sueños eran historia… Lloró y lloró incansablemente, después de todo, había algo mucho peor que ver a Eren con el enano y eso era el odio de su hermano.

Estuvo en ese lugar y en la misma posición durante mucho tiempo. Para Mikasa, su querido hermano lo era todo y ahora que prácticamente Eren le había dicho que se alejase -apretó sus puños- ¡era horrible! No podía soportar toda esa situación, por lo que esto no se iba a quedar así, por supuesto que no, no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Se incorporó y a pasos apresurados se dirigió al cuarto donde dormía para coger su bolso. Esto lo hacía por el bienestar de Eren, todo era por ver feliz al castaño. Sacó su teléfono y marcó un número.

—Dime, querida —se escuchó la voz de Petra, quien estaba dándose un baño de burbujas. A la pelirroja le molestaba mucho que la interrumpieran en su momento de relajación, pero Mikasa era un caso especial.

—Tenemos que hacer algo rápido —dijo apresuradamente la pelinegra mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro por la habitación. No confiaba en Petra, pero si había alguien que podía separar a Eren de Levi, era justamente ella.

—¿Y ahora qué te picó? Si mal no recuerdo, ya habíamos ganad-

—¡No! Eren, él… él —su voz se quebró sorprendiendo a Petra.

—¿Él qué? —se levantó de la tina y envolvió su cuerpo con una toalla—. ¡Contesta!

—¡Él me escuchó! ¡Lo ha descubierto todo! —cerró los ojos fuertemente para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran—. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

—¡No me vengas con eso ahora! —gritó enojada, Petra ya no tenía tiempo para esos juegos, la estúpida de Mikasa lo estaba arruinando todo—. ¿Qué harás? ¡Dímelo! Si tan solo hubieses sido más cuidadosa, esto no habría pasado.

—No hay tiempo para reproches —respondió recuperando la compostura—. Tenemos que actuar ahora.

La ojimiel ingresó a su cuarto—. Está bien —cruzó las piernas después de sentarse en la cama—. ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

Mikasa apretó los puños—. Salió a encontrarse con ese enano.

Demonios, eso sí que era el colmo—. ¿Y no hiciste nada para detenerlo? —preguntó con un tono incrédulo.

—Ya te dije que Eren estaba muy molesto —trató de excusarse.

—Okay, no hay tiempo para planes —intentó calmarse mientras se frotaba la sien—. Esto será sencillo, haremos la última jugada.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Se dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro de Petra—. Ya lo verás.

-w-

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, mientras recordaba lo que había tenido que pasar. Todo el dolor, todo el sufrimiento—. ¡Maldición! —dejó escapar un grito seguido de varios jadeos. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? Por culpa de su propia hermana había tenido que separarse de su gran amor, pero aún había tiempo, eso quiso creer. Tenía que volver con Levi, ya no podía vivir sin él, Levi nunca lo había engañado.

"_Confía en mí, Eren"_ Esas palabras, esas hermosas palabras…

Finalmente llegó al primer teléfono de la calle, entró a la cabina y esperó, jugueteando con sus dedos sintiéndose nervioso. Oh rayos, ahora se sentía como todo un completo idiota, seguro que tenía que pagar muy caro por no haber escuchado a Levi. Giró sobre sus talones y miró su reflejo en el cristal. ¡Estaba hecho un desastre! Movió la cabeza, ¿pero qué estaba pensando? No era un maldito adolescente en su primera cita, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso. Bueno, se encontraría con Levi y arreglarse un poco no afectaría a nadie, solo se peinaría un poquito… Estuvo jalándose los cabellos durante mucho tiempo no sabiendo cómo debía acomodarlo, quería verse bien para una persona y no es que fuera un vanidoso, es solo que las personas solemos esforzarnos para vernos bien y hacer ruborizar a nuestros seres queridos.

Después de unos minutos, el teléfono de la cabina empezó a sonar. Hizo una mueca totalmente extrañado descolgando el aparato—. Ehh… ¿Hola?

—Eren, soy yo —contestó una voz totalmente conocida para el castaño. Era Levi.

Sus manos empezaron a sudar—. ¡Ah! Levi, yo… —era momento de disculparse ahora.

—Escúchame —el pelinegro interrumpió—. Quiero que sepas que sigo aquí, aún sintiendo este miedo de perderte. Estas palabras —soltó una risita nerviosa—, nacen para ti, porque eres el dueño de mi inspiración.

Los ojos de Eren comenzaron a cristalizarse. Esa sensación, esa calidez con la que Levi le estaba hablando, a pesar de que no se encontraban cara a cara, puede sentir esos sentimientos.

—Sabes, amor, no soy bueno para estas cosas. Pero… Eren, te quiero. Me paro en esta línea, porque quiero que sepas que ahora todo mi mundo giro en torno a ti —Levi no es bueno expresándose, pero hace el intento. Se vale esforzarse por la persona que ama—. Ahora necesito tanto verte. No te preocupes, quiero describirte que eres muy especial para mí.

—Levi… —las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas, eso no era algo que se esperaba.

—Eren, perdón, perdón por todo —su voz sonaba más ronca—. Posiblemente me vaya dentro de dos días y no vuelva a Japón durante tres años. Sé que no me crees y que todo se acabó para ti, pero dame una segunda oportunidad y cásate conmigo.

De pronto escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta de la cabina, giró la cabeza y ahí estaba, Levi estaba ahí con un paraguas. ¿En qué momento había empezado a llover? Sonrió un poco, estaba tan concentrado que no se había dado cuenta. Levi era así, Levi siempre capturaba toda su atención. Las gotas de lluvia caían golpeando el suelo con fuerza.

—Eren, si aceptas, sal, por favor —suspiró—. Si no, lo comprenderé y mi iré.

Eren bajó la mirada. _Idiota_, susurró, Levi era un completo idiota—. Acepto —pronunció con voz firme y colgó el teléfono—. Te quiero, fenómeno de la limpieza —salió lanzándose a los brazos del pelinegro.

—Te quiero, Levi, te quiero. No fue tu culpa, escuché a Mikasa conversando con Petra. Perdón, yo soy el que lo siente.

—Eren —rodeó la cintura del castaño, tirando el paraguas a un lado sin importarle que quedaran empapados—. Ya no importa —cogió la barbilla del castaño y juntó sus labios con suavidad en un beso lento y dulce. Se separaba un poco para volver a besar con delicadeza al castaño haciéndolo suspirar. Sus bocas demandaban más, volviendo ese delicado contacto en mordidas y succiones de los labios contrarios hasta que logró que Eren abra la boca y deje pasar su lengua.

—Ngh —el castaño no pudo evitar gemir, el calor subió a su rostro al sentir como Levi recorría su cavidad con destreza. Era una sensación placentera, por cada roce sentía una corriente eléctrica recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

El mayor exploraba la boca de Eren, cada rincón, cada centímetro, dulce, caliente, húmedo.

—Ahh —el ojiverde se separó para respirar entrecortadamente—. Le-levi, te quiero —susurró despacio juntando sus frentes, mientras veía la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del pelinegro. En ese momento solo eran él, Levi y la lluvia.

—Yo también. Vámonos, Eren, está haciendo demasiado frío y no quiero que te enfermes.

—Sí —sujetó la mano de Levi y caminó junto a él.

-w-

El enorme oso de peluche se encontraba frente al pequeño, creando una barrera. Miraba con un adorable puchero a ese monstruo, su más grande enemigo para rescatar a la princesa, pero eso no le impediría dar su último paso. Repentinamente el oso empezó a moverse, esos movimientos tan amenazadores le causaban temor, ese feo ser le quitaba toda su valentía—. ¡Waa! ¡No _pueo_! —se bajó de la cama rápidamente.

—¡Chibi! —Junior, que había visto todo el espectáculo, se acercó deprisa a su pequeño amigo—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué gritaste?

—No —sus ojitos parecían los de un cachorrito abandonado—. Es difícil _mata_ al _dagón_.

—¿Dragón? —alzó una ceja extrañado. No recordaba tener un dragón en su cuarto. Se separó de su amigo para echar una mirada a la superficie de la cama, encontrando sobre las blancas sábanas un oso de peluche, regalo de su tía Hanji por su cumpleaños.

—Ese _dagón_ feo no me _eja recatar_ a la _pincesa_ —refunfuñó molesto.

—Pero —dudó sobre lo que iba a decir, no quería romperle la ilusión a su Chibi—. Oye, eso no es un dragón.

—¿Hmm? —movió la cabeza de un lado a otro no comprendiendo lo que decía Junior.

—Un oso —afirmó el pelinegro—. Es un oso de peluche, no un dragón —sonrió queriendo demostrarle al menor que no había por qué temer.

De pronto un aura oscura empezó a brotar del cuerpo del más pequeño—. He dicho que es un _dagón_ y punto.

—¿Eh? —se sorprendió por su reacción. Lo sabía, no debió romper el momento de ilusión de Chibi, su futuro hermanito daba miedo cuando se ponía así—. Lo-lo siento —apresuró a disculparse, no quería problemas.

Observó fijamente a Junior. Había utilizado una de sus estrategias, _la mirada del desprecio_, pero Junior era su amigo y no podía tratarlo de una manera tan cruel. Sonrió levemente viendo al mayor—. _Etá_ bien —habló con benevolencia—. Yo te _pedono_ —levantó su manito formando el signo de amor y paz.

—Oh, muchas gracias… ¿Príncipe Chibi? —completó esa frase algo inseguro, no sabía muy bien de qué se trataba el juego de su amigo.

Carraspeó—. Es _caballeo_.

—Caballo —soltó una risita tratando de alivianar el ambiente tenso de hace unos momentos, pero cualquier intento desapareció al notar el rostro aún más molesto del pequeño ojiverde—. Ehh, disculpe, Caballero —desvió la mirada. Oh, por todos los cielos, ¿por qué Chibi a pesar de ser pequeño se manejaba tan mal genio?

—¡Humph! —infló las mejillas, disgustado por la broma de su Junior—. Malo.

Suspiró girándose hacia Chibi—. Lo siento, no debí bromear con lo de caballero.

—Humph —gruñó.

—Y no debí reírme de tus juegos.

—Humph.

—Y lo que está encima de la cama es un dragón, no es un oso, claro que no —respiró profundamente terminando de decir todo. Esperaba que con eso por lo menos Chibi dejara de mirarlo tan feo.

—_Etá_ bien, te _discupo_ —murmuró algo resentido mirándole de reojo.

Levantó la vista más animado, ahora sí podía estar más tranquilo—. Traje algunos pasteles, ¿quieres probarlos?

—¿_Patel_? —preguntó el menor brillándole los ojos. A Chibi le fascinaban todo tipo de dulces.

—Sí —cogió la mano de Chibi caminando junto a él para llevarlo hacia la mesa donde se encontraban los deliciosos postres—. Hay de todos los sabores.

—¡A mí me _encata_ los de chocolate! —exclamó animadamente, mientras el mayor le pasaba un plato con una pequeña rebanada de torta de chocolate.

—Lo sabía —sonrió—. Es por eso que le pedí a la cocinera más de esos.

—¿Y tú no _va_ a _come_? —preguntó mirando a Junior.

—No —se frotó el estómago—. Ya comí demasiadas galletas, siento que voy a explotar.

El pequeño abrió sus ojitos preocupado, colocó el plato en una silla a su alcance y se aproximó a Junior lentamente. Le haría lo que su mamá siempre le hacía a él cuando sentía demasiado lleno.

—¿Chibi?

Se sentó frente a Junior y empezó a frotar su cabeza contra el vientre del pelinegro de manera delicada y suave. Ese era un excelente remedio que su mami le había enseñado.

—O-oye, no hagas eso —Junior empezó a sonrojarse por el contacto. ¿Por qué siempre Chibi era tan cariñoso? Sentía su corazón latir como loco. ¿Por qué, por qué? ¿Qué hizo para merecer eso?—. ¡Basta! —sin medir muy bien su fuerza empujó al pequeño haciéndole caer al suelo.

Se asustó al ver al pequeño ojiverde en el piso y corrió rápidamente a levantarlo—. Pe-perdón —se disculpó una y mil veces.

—Junior —Chibi se sorprendió un poco por lo que había hecho su amigo. No se había lastimado por el suelo alfombrado, pero… ¿Acaso estaba siendo molesto? Tal vez Junior ya no lo quería.

—Perdón, Chibi, no quise hacer eso, en verdad lo siento —sentía sus ojos escocer, estaba a punto de llorar. No había sido su intención, pero ahora se sentía fatal.

—¿No me quieres?

—¿Eh? Yo… —no pudo controlar las lágrimas que descendían por su rostro—. Te quiero mucho, de verdad te quiero. Por favor, perdóname, lo siento. ¡Lo siento!

La cara de Chibi se enrojeció al oír eso. Era la primera vez que el mayor le decía algo como eso, pero era lo que quería escuchar. Junior nunca se iba a separar de él, ellos iban estar juntos siempre—. _Etá_ bien —abrazó a su amigo—. No _lloes_, lo _compendo_ —se acercó al rostro del pelinegro y posó sus labios sobre los contrarios tratando de calmarlo.

—¿Eh? —abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Estaba seguro que nunca había estado tan sonrojado en su vida.

Se separó del rostro de Junior y sonrió feliz al ver que su amigo había dejado de llorar. Para Chibi tal vez ese beso no significaba mucho, quizás quiso copiar algo que vio en la televisión, pero para Junior ese había sido su primer beso, su preciado primer beso, algo que nunca iba a olvidar…

-w-

—¿A dónde estamos yendo? —preguntó Eren mirando a través de la ventana del auto.

—A nuestro hogar, por supuesto —Levi lo vio por el espejo—. Te ves algo adorable con ese suéter.

—¿Eh? —soltó una risa nerviosa—. ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Que te ves bien —alzó una ceja, le gustaba molestar a Eren.

—Cállate —infló los cachetes y desvió la mirada—. Tú también te ves muy bien.

—No es necesario que me lo digas, ya lo sé.

—Ah, sí, ya veo. Debes haber estado con muchas mujeres en el tiempo que supuestamente estabas de viudo —cruzó los brazos algo molesto. No se ponía así, porque estaba celoso, solo que le molestaba saber que Levi fue acosado por mujeres y como no se hace de rogar, tal vez pudo haber accedido y… _Maldito enano ofrecido_. Frunció el ceño—. ¿Así que el supermodelo empresario?

Se peinó el cabello para atrás y le guiñó un ojo a Eren a través del espejo—. No olvides padre soltero y trabajador.

_Trabajador y un cuerno_, apretó los labios. Pero él también tuvo pretendientes… Sonrió triunfante, sí, todos esos acosadores. Movió la cabeza, esos no contaban como pretendientes claramente. Suspiró—. Te extrañé.

—Yo también. ¿Sabes? Muchas mujeres andaban por ahí diciendo que me harían muy feliz, pero siempre respondía que estaba enamorado de otra persona y que no podía olvidarla.

Escuchó las palabras de Levi y se sintió contento—. ¿Sí? ¿Y quién es esa persona? —preguntó de manera juguetona.

—¿Pues quién crees que es?

—Hmm —se sujetó la barbilla—. No lo sé, ¿es un chico con cabello castaño?

—Ajá.

—¿Y ojos verdes?

—Bingo —giró el volante hacia un lado—. Tú eres mi persona especial…

-w-

Después de una hora finalmente llegaron a la casa de Levi, bajaron del auto y caminaron hacia la entrada—. Señor Rivaille, buenas noches —unas sirvientas saludaron.

—¿Los niños? —preguntó entrando a la mansión con Eren.

—Ya están dormidos, señor —contestó una de las criadas—. Comieron y los arropamos juntos, se veían tan lindos.

—Perfecto.

—Señor, ¿preparamos la habitación de huéspedes? —preguntó la joven al notar la presencia del castaño.

—No es necesario —pasó una mano por la cintura del ojiverde—. Les presento a Eren, es la mamá de mis dos hijos y nos casaremos pronto. Desde ahora quiero que le hagan caso en todo lo que diga y ordene.

Las sirvientas se quedaron con la boca abierta de la impresión—. Es un gusto conocerlo, señor —hicieron una reverencia.

—No, no me traten con tanta formalidad —Eren movió las manos sintiéndose nervioso—. También es un gusto conocerlas a todas. Bueno, espero llevarnos bien.

—No estamos en el trabajo, Eren.

—Ah, lo siento —agachó la cabeza.

—Bueno, nosotros nos iremos a dormir, pueden descansar —guio al ojiverde hasta las escaleras y subieron hacia el tercer piso donde se encontraba la habitación de Levi.

Caminaron a pasos lentos hasta una enorme puerta, el pelinegro giró la manecilla y cruzaron el umbral. Eren miraba todo con curiosidad, la estancia era demasiado grande, prácticamente el tamaño de todo su departamento—. Wow —susurró

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, es solo que tu habitación es muy amplia —se soltó del agarre de Levi y observó los cuadros y muebles, sonriendo al ver que todo estaba impecable. Al parecer el pelinegro no había perdido su hábito de la limpieza en todo el tiempo que habían estado separados—. ¿Aún te gustan las escobas?

Lo miró divertido y se acercó al castaño abrazándole por detrás—. Tú me gustas más —le susurró al oído.

—Hmm —suspiró en los brazos del mayor—. No hagas eso.

—¿Por qué? —Levi lamió el lóbulo de la oreja del castaño—. Tres años y medio, creo que fue demasiado.

—A-Ah, Le-Levi, los niños pueden escuchar… —intentó protestar alejando las manos del pelinegro que empezaban a tocarlo debajo del suéter.

—No escucharán nada —atacó el cuello de Eren, lamiendo y chupando esa piel bronceada, dejando marcas rojizas. Sería una mentira decir que no tuvo sexo en todo ese tiempo, pero ahora estaba con la persona que amaba. Quería hacer el amor, quería sentirse amado y amar. Repartió besos por toda la extensión de su cuello, succionando todo a su alcance haciendo suspirar al castaño.

—A-Ah —empezó a soltar jadeos, disfrutando del contacto. Rodeó la nuca de Levi con sus brazos y empezó a juguetear con su cabello mientras los labios tan suaves que chocaban con su piel le provocaban sensaciones placenteras. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se había sentido así, que estar haciéndolo ahora hacía que se excite más—. ¡Ngh! —gimió mordiendo su labio al sentir una fuerte mordida en su cuello.

Levi cargó al castaño hasta la cama para luego depositarlo delicadamente sobre el colchón, quedando el jadeante ojiverde debajo del cuerpo del pelinegro. Le quitó el suéter a Eren y quitando con impaciencia la camisa que tenía adentro dejando a la vista ese pecho moviéndose al ritmo de las respiraciones agitadas del castaño. Rozó con sus dedos los pezones de Eren, disfrutando las reacciones del chico, para después mordisquear y lamer esos sonrosados y apetecibles botones, provocando que el ojiverde se retorciera tratando de acallar sus gemidos. Le encantaba ver a Eren tan sumiso bajo sus manos, eso le ponía aún más—. Eres hermoso —ronroneó de manera sensual recorriendo el torso de su pareja con su lengua.

—¡Ahh! Por favor, no hagas eso… ¡Hmm! —ahogó un gemido. Comenzaba a desesperarse, quería sentir a Levi dentro, muy dentro de él—. Hah… —volvió a gemir, sus pezones se pusieron duros como una piedra, ya no aguantaba. Empezó a bajarle el saco a Levi con las manos temblorosas.

Se dejó quitar el saco por Eren para después deshacerse de su camisa y aprisionar la boca del castaño. Sus labios chocaban en un beso húmedo y fogoso, la temperatura iba subiendo en la habitación, sus cuerpos no querían separarse. Eren abrió la boca cuando la lengua de Levi pidió permiso para entrar, esta vez el castaño jugueteó con su amante, ambas lenguas chocando y danzando eróticamente, succionándose con pasión mutua. Se separaron para tomar un poco de oxígeno.

El pelinegro empezó a moverse rozando sus miembros por sobre la ropa, sintiendo fuertemente el contacto—. ¡A-Ahh! Muévete más —Eren se mordía el dorso de la mano, se sentía en las nubes—. Levi, te necesito… Mmm, por favor…

El pelinegro sonrió y en un rápido movimiento se deshizo del pantalón y la ropa interior del castaño dejándolo a su merced. Se relamió los labios ansioso por poseer ese cuerpo. Separó las piernas del ojiverde acomodándose entre ellas—. Apenas comenzamos, mi amor —soltó un gruñido y frotó el miembro del castaño.

—Dios, Levi, ya no aguanto… —gimoteó Eren sujetando con sus manos las sábanas, con la vista nublada por el placer.

Levi siguió atendiendo el miembro de Eren, masajeando ese falo desde la base hasta la punta, dándole pequeños tirones que hacían gemir más alto al castaño, poniendo más duro al pelinegro. Volteó al castaño poniéndolo boca abajo, con el trasero en el aire y lamió la espalda del castaño—. Estamos impacientes —sonrió extasiado. Ensalivó sus dedos y los movió en círculos en la apretada entrada de Eren, lubricando su rosado ano. Introdujo uno de sus dedos de manera lenta para luego moverlo hacia los lados, tratando de dilatar ese estrecho orificio. Lo que menos quería era lastimar a su adorado mocoso.

Sintió como Levi invadía su interior, empujando suavemente en él. En ese instante las oleadas de placer fueron más fuertes, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo haciéndole apretar los labios.

El pelinegro, al notar que Eren empezaba a acostumbrarse, metió un segundo dedo con cuidado, arremetiendo en un vaivén lento, embistiendo dentro del castaño. Ingresó ambos dedos hasta la altura de sus nudillos, retorciéndolos y tijereteándolos, finalmente encontró el punto exacto al ganarse un grito de placer de parte del ojiverde—. Le-levi… Hazlo ya —rogó el menor, arqueando su espalda elevando su trasero. Tenía la cara sonrojada y un hilo de saliva salía por una de las comisuras de su boca.

—Uhm… Buen chico —dijo apretando con una mano las nalgas de Eren, mientras retiraba sus dedos de la enrojecida entrada, dejando una sensación de vacío en su pareja. Desabrochó sus pantalones tirándolos al otro lado de la habitación, sin importarle el desorden, y colocó su miembro a la altura de la entrada del castaño—. Relájate —dijo de manera suave. Con el poco autocontrol le quedaba introdujo su miembro lentamente.

Eren ocultó su rostro con la almohada, tratando de acallar sus sollozos. Sentía unas pequeñas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos y apretó fuertemente las sábanas. Dolía un poco, pero después de acostumbrarse al tamaño de Levi, esa incomodidad fue disminuyendo hasta sentir un calor formándose en su entrepierna, haciéndole mover sus caderas involuntariamente.

Una vez que notó que Eren empezaba a moverse por su cuenta, procedió a embestirlo, sacando y metiendo su miembro despacio—. Joder, estás tan estrecho —un gruñido salió de su garganta. Retiró su pene dejando solo la punta dentro y volvió a meterlo con una sola estocada, golpeando la próstata del menor.

—¡Aahh! Sí, ahí… Ngh, así —gimió descaradamente, moviéndose tratando de volver a embestirse.

—Ah… ¿Ahí? —el pelinegro penetró al castaño nuevamente, ganándose más gimoteos. Levi sentía su miembro apretado en el interior de Eren, las paredes del mocoso eran malditamente calientes. Ya sin contenerse, arremetió contra el ojiverde, moviéndose más rápido y llegando hasta el interior del castaño, golpeando su próstata y sintiendo las gotas de sudor formarse en su frente.

—Uhm… M-más fuerte, ¡ahh! Más fuerte —pidió Eren, mientras sentía las manos de Levi sujetarle de las caderas firmemente. Mordió sus labios por el placer—. Sí, muévete más, Levi… Haa, me encanta… ¡Más!

La habitación se llenó de gemidos y jadeos, acompañada del obsceno sonido de piel chocando contra piel. Los duros testículos de Levi golpeaban contra el trasero de Eren, entraba y salía de una sola vez, lo deseaba, lo sentía, la unión de sus cuerpos era magnífica.

Eren sentía el pene de Levi dándole duro, la sensación de Levi follándolo era tan excitante, sentía que pronto llegaría a su clímax—. Hmm, Levi, córrete dentro de mí.

Ya estaba llegando a su límite y quería liberarse. Solo necesitó escuchar esas palabras salir de los labios hinchados de Eren para dar una última estocada, derramando su semen dentro del castaño, sintiendo su pene ser apretado por esas paredes a la vez que el menor se corría fuertemente, manchando las sábanas de la cama.

—Ah —el castaño respiró agitadamente y suspiró al sentirse lleno. Se estiró en el lecho, estaba completamente satisfecho.

Levi salió lentamente de Eren, echándose a un lado de su pareja. Había sido agotador y perfecto—. Eren —intentó respirar normalmente—, te amo —susurró despacio mientras besaba la mejilla del ojiverde.

Eren sonrojado y sintiéndose destrozado solamente sonrió—. Yo también te amo.

Continuará…

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo, espero no haber decepcionado a nadie D': **

**Tal vez dentro de unos días suba un one-shot por el cumpleaños de Eren (sí, lo sé, ya pasó D:) pero igual quiero hacerlo :'D Yo amo a Eren. **

**Como siempre decirles que si les gustó, dejen un review y si no pues... a mejorar se ha dicho. Nos vemos el próximo domingo, adiós c:**


End file.
